The 19 Years
by jemmaloveshp
Summary: What happened in those 19 years never written? DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it all comes from J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**  
><em><strong>I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. :)<strong>_

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry awoke with a start with his green eyes flashing open suddenly. He had been in a dreamless peaceful sleep when he had woken up. He lifted one arm up to start to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he felt a shooting pain go up his arm.

"Uuggghh." As he said this he thought _"God damn Voldemort and his spells."_ He then remembered what had happened in the hours before his awakening. He smiled to himself, finally, everyone was safe as should be.

"I'm just sayin' Hermione, he may not be decent. Just let me go in."

"Oh Ronald, he's my best friend also."

Harry laughed a little at his best friends bickering. As they walked into the room, he opened his eyes and put his arm down on the bed at his side again. He felt that pain in his arm there again.

"Morning mate, hope you had a good nap." Ron said, his usual sarcasm in his voice. As Harry looked Ron and Hermione over, he could see the toll the war had on them. Bags under their eyes, cuts and bruises all over their faces, but still alive.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"About a day. Oh, and Kingsley wanted us to give this to you." Hermione answered, handing him a piece of parchment. Harry took the paper, and sat up. The blood rushed up to his head, and his eyes faded out with black a little. He realized then how dehydrated he was.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you will be very busy in these next few days, so I ask you to meet me as soon as possible in my office at the ministry to discuss your future._

_Kingsley Shackbolt,_

_Minister of Magic'_

"Kingsley was appointed minister?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yesterday morning. They needed someone in charge, and he was there." Hermione answered.

"I brought you some clothes, I thought you'd might need some after a shower." Ron threw knapsack against Harry's chest, wrinkling his nose as he said this.

"Nice way to say I smell, mate." Harry said, laughing only a little as his sides were starting to hurt. He sat up and swung his feet off the bed. Carrying his bag, he headed off to the showers.

"We'll be in the common room after you're done." Hermione said, taking Ron's hand and heading out.

After Harry was showered, shaven, and clothed with clean clothes, he headed down to the common room. There, as he was expecting Hermione and Ron, he found Ginny. She looked up to him with not love and happiness, but anger. He started to feel as though a bat-bogey hex was in his future. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs where she was walking to and opened his mouth to say something.

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you something," He closed his mouth and backed up a step when she continued.

"Harry Potter, you are the biggest arse that has ever lived! You are a bigger git than all of my brothers combined! You leave me for months and when you return on this mysterious journey you pretend you're dead and fool everyone into thinking it! You played with my bloody emotions and I have half a mind to curse you right now! But I'm not." Harry unsure of where this was going, started to speak.

"Ginny, I-" That was all he got out before she slapped him.

"You deserved that before I say this. I love you Harry Potter. And if you ever make me think that you're dead, or leave me, or anything, I will personally kill you." And with that she leaned forward and kissed him. Harry's face still stung, but he forgot as his mind soared into pure bliss. They broke apart and both smiled.

"I love you too Ginny, and I promise I will never do anything to hurt you." She smiled again, hearing the words she had wanted to hear her whole life. They embraced each other again for another mind blowing kiss for both of them. They didn't hear the common room door open, or people talking as they had walked inside.

"Bloody hell mate! You woke up less than an hour ago and you're already snogging my sister!"

Harry and Ginny jumped apart, breaking up the kiss. Ginny looked at her brother with a dark look.

"At least I waited until after the war to snog my girlfriend!" Harry retorted, making Hermione and Ginny laugh.

"So you two are together again? Yay!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Ron gave her a dark look before speaking again.

"If you two are done, Mum wanted me to fetch you. We're leaving for the Burrow. She also says that you're staying with us if you like it or not."

They headed down to meet the rest of the Weasleys before apparating to The Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

It had been a few hours since the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow. Approximately 8 as Harry counted off in his head, as it was around 6 in the afternoon. Mrs. Weasley had gone off to cook dinner; Bill and Fleur left to their cottage; George, who was very depressed about his brothers passing, left to his apartment above the shop; Charlie had gone with Mr. Weasley and Percy to the Ministry to sort some things out there, so that left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to help Mrs. Weasley with the cooking.

"Harry dear, start passing those potatoes over to me." Mrs. Weasley was putting the potatoes into a pot to boil while the others were cutting and peeling potatoes, carrots, and other various vegetables. When the soup was cooking, Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk.

"I'm so happy it's over." Ginny said, as she snuggled into Harry's arms as they sat under an apple tree in the yard.

"What, the war? Because for that I'm happy also."

"Well yes, that, and also being away from you." Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her. After a blissful moment where once again their minds went numb, Ginny leaned back.

"You have that meeting with Kingsley tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, and right after that I'm going to Gringotts. I was actually wondering if you would come with me." Harry was hoping to be able to spend the whole day with her to start making up for the lost days.

"I'd love to Harry I'll ask Mum after dinner."

After they had eaten and cleaned up they all went into the sitting room to relax and talk. Hermione had finally given into Ron's persistent asking of a game of wizard's chess; Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, Ginny reading a book that she had gotten from the school library but never returned; and Mrs. Weasley was waiting for the rest of her family to return by looking through old photo albums.

"So mum, Harry asked me to go with him to the Ministry and to Gringotts tomorrow. Can I go?"

"Of course dear. I hope you two will be back by dinner, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. We might be back around 4, as my appointments start at 10 tomorrow." Harry answered. He had already started planning on taking Ginny out to lunch.

At around 10, everyone started to head to bed, as they were tired and sad from the day. Hermione would be with Ginny, Harry would be in Fred and George's old room. It was sad to think that just 2 days ago, both of the twins were there, but now, just George. About halfway through the night, Harry had finally gave up on sleeping and just decided to think. He thought about the sad times in the past, and the happier times in the future. While he was thinking, he had heard the bedroom door open a little, which caused him to jump and grab his wand without thinking.

"Harry! It's just me!" Ginny whispered frantically when she saw him. Harry lowered his wand immediately. He looked her over and realized she had been crying.

"Ginny, are you okay?" He rushed over and wrapped her in his embrace. She hugged him back and started to sob in his shoulder. He brought her to the bed where they both lied down together. He put his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"How do you deal with it?" She asked after a short time. He looked at her questioningly until she answered.

"The loss. I can't-. It's just-." She couldn't finish her sentences without more sobs taking over her body.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. Sometimes I can't deal with it. But soon you'll get used to it, even though it becomes part of your life. We'll work through it." She smiled a little when he had said "we'll".

"So we really are together, are we?" She sounded much happier now, even with the twinges of sadness in her voice and heart.

"Of course. I love you." He leaned his head down and kissed her, and she kissed him back. After a while, they both fell asleep, Ginny first, and then Harry, after he finally put his thoughts to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3. I finally was able to get my computer fixed after what seems like FOREVER. I really hope that you fans enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 3**:

As Harry awoke the next morning, he realized three things right away. Ginny was still in his bed sleeping next to him. It was early, but he knew it was around 8 in the morning. And someone was heading to the bedroom door. He could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. He knew they were heading to the door.

"Ginny! Wake up! Someone's coming!" He whispered to her frantically. She woke up right away and saw the panic on his face and heard it in his voice. The mystery person had just gotten to the door and stopped, and he knew they were going to open the door. As the door opened, Ginny fell off the bed in a frantic attempt to get up and not Ron or Mrs. Weasleys head poked through the door, but Hermione's.

"I knew I would find you here." Hermione said, slipping into the room and closing the door.

"You won't tell, will you?" Ginny said, worried as she was just caught sleeping in her boyfriends room.

"No, not at all. And there's a spider crawling toward you, Ginny." She said. Ginny looked down and jumped. She brushed the spider away and stood up.

"You gave us quite a scare Hermione." Harry said, putting on his glasses.

"I can tell. I woke up and saw that you were gone and looked at the time, so I came to wake you two up before Mrs. Weasley did."

"Well, you just saved both our lives, so thanks." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny got up to go get dressed, and Harry started to get ready for the day. When he arrived downstairs, it was just after 9. Since no one was up and downstairs yet, he decided to make breakfast for everyone. He had just put the bacon on a plate when the girls, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Percy came down stairs.

"Good morning everyone." Harry said, while Ginny walked over to get some plates.

"Good morning Harry, thank you for cooking breakfast." Percy said, rather formally. After Mr. Weasley and Percy were done eating, they headed out to the ministry. Harry and Ginny were planning to leave soon, but they talked with everyone before heading out.

When they arrived at the ministry, they stopped at the entrance to get their wands checked to go in. The guard looked lazily up at them first, then, realizing who it was, stared awe struck.

"Aye! You're 'Arry Potter aren't chu'?!" He said. Harry and Ginny handed over their wands, got them checked and hurried away. Harry didn't like the looks he was getting as they were walking, especially since a lot of those were from his Undesirable #1 posters.

"Funny how they haven't taken those down yet, isn't it?" Harry said to Ginny, as they passed a pile of them. They reached Kingsley's office and saw Percy looking over a schedule. He looked up from it when he saw them.

"You can go right in Harry." He said. They walked into the office where Kingsley was sitting.

"Ah, hello Harry, Ginny. Please sit down." He smiled and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello, Kingsley. I'm here to discuss my future I guess?" Harry asked shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Yes. We have a few choices to discuss. But before I tell you them, are you sure you would like Ginny here while you make your decision?"

"Yes. I would like her here."

"Okay. Well, I have three main options," Harry motioned for him to continue.

"One, you could return to school. Professor McGonagall said the school would be opening the school back up in the fall. She would love to have you back. Option two would be to join the aurors. They would be able to assist you in your N.E.W.T training until you are able to be a full auror. Then, we have the option of offers. I have already been notified that many quidditch teams are seeking you out. There is about six offers already if you would like to review them." Kingsley took out the papers that the teams had sent in and handed them to Harry.

"Well, I think I've made my decision already." Harry said looking at Ginny and then Kingsley.

"I don't think I'm going to accept the offers of any quidditch team. I've had enough fame for me, all right." He put the papers down on the desk in front of him.

"As for becoming an auror, I have too much respect for them to slip in the back door like that. And I think I'm done chasing bad guys. For now at least." He looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I'm gonna go back to school. I want to finish what I started and go back to school to graduate. After that, start a family, and I don't know what else."

"Well, that settles that. I hope you have a good year back at Hogwarts, Harry. I'll let Professor McGonagall know right away." Harry and Kingsley shook hands and then Percy showed them out. When out of the Ministry, Ginny threw her arms around Harry.

"You're really coming back to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yup. I want to finish school with my favorite girl." That earned him another hug and a kiss. They apparated to Diagon Alley afterwards. Since Harry's meeting at Gringotts wasn't for another hour, and since it was only 10 o'clock, they spent the time walking around and looking at items in the shop. They headed to Gringotts when it was time to and walked in.

"Looks like they've repaired this place pretty quickly." Harry whispered to Ginny. As they approached the end of the hall a goblin came walking over to them.

"Mr. Potter, please follow me." Harry took Ginny's hand and followed. They were led into a meeting room where Griphook and another goblin were sitting.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am the chancellor of Gringotts. I see you have brought a friend with you." Harry bowed to the chancellor, goblin traditions, and then smiled and took Ginny's hand.

"Hello chancellor. This is Ginny Weasley. She will be sitting in on this meeting if that is okay." They chancellor nodded and motioned for them to take a seat. When they were sitting he continued.

"Mr. Potter, I have asked you to come here for a meeting to discuss your finances. Now first, I would like to bring attention Griphook, who has been head managing your many bank accounts." Harry nodded to Griphook, then motioned for the goblin to countinue.

"Now, we currently have 3 bank accounts that have been placed in your name. They are a combination of currencies, estates, and co-ownerships. The accounts that you have is the Black account, the Peverell account, and the Potter account. The account that you have been making transactions from was part of the Potter account, but when you became 17 we made your vault bigger. That vault now holds all of the money in the Potter account."

"I have a question," Harry said, stopping him before he said anything else.

"Yes?"

"You said I help three accounts, may I ask how much each one is worth?"

"Well," the goblin summoned a stack of files and sorted through them, pulling one out. "The Potter family account is worth approximately 57.3 million, The Black family account is worth approximately 592.2 million, and the Peverell family account is around 1.5 billion." He closed the file and put it back in the stack.

"Well now I know why my Dad didn't work." Ginny giggled quietly as the goblin continued.

"Now throughout the years, there has been a team of goblins managing these accounts. Each account has been gaining interest throughout the years. These files contain everything you need to know about what is in these accounts." The goblin pushed them across the table to Harry.

"You may look over these accounts with leisure. I ask that you schedule another meeting to say what you would like to do with them. Now, if that is all, Griphook will show you out. Thank you for meeting with us Mr. Potter."

"Good day Chancellor." Harry bowed and took Ginny's hand. "Griphook can you actually take us to my vault?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter." When they arrived, Griphook opened the vault and let them in. Harry and Ginny walked through the stacks of gold and valuables. Harry summoned a pouch and filled it with galleons.

"How 'bout a little shopping, Ginny?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. Ginny squealed and hugged him, grabbed his hand and led the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! I hope everyone reading this has had a happy holiday season and a very happy New Year! Now I want to address a comment that someone had left me about how much money that Harry had. He had gained this much money because of interest over time with the money itself and investments. If it seems a little much I can change if people want me to, but, I'm leaving it at this amount for the future expenses done throughout the story. I don't really want him going broke. So, now that I've addressed that, onto Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4:**

When Harry and a very happy Ginny stepped outside, Harry felt as if the whole world was open to him. Not only did he have new-found riches, but a beautiful girlfriend and extended family to love.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Harry asked smiling hand in hand with Ginny.

"Well, how about we get some new clothes and robes first. Then maybe we can get some lunch. After that, you can pick." She was very excited to get on the move, and certainly wasn't worried about spending all of her boyfriends money. She led the way as they walked past shops that were just starting to reopen after the war.

"Oh, let's go in here Harry." She pulled him into a newer looking boutique. As they walked down the aisles Ginny let go of his hand to look at all of the colorful clothes. Silky fabrics, velvety fabrics, see through blues. Harry just trotted along, wondering how Ginny would look in everything.

"How about this?" Ginny held up a deep green soft knit sweater.

"Well that certainly looks like something I'm going to like cuddling you in." Harry responded with a smile. She put it over her arm and continued looking. They went through aisles of soft and vibrant colors, stopping every once in a while to decide on something. As they got to the underwear section, Harry started to blush and turned away.

"What's wrong?" Ginny noticed Harry lagging behind a few steps behind, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Well I kinda feel like I'm in a forbidden area, ya'know? I mean, its a little embarrassing. Ginny laughed at him and his innocence, grabbed his hand and pulled him through anyway. As they finished up last decision they walked to the front to pay.

"You. You're Harry Potter aren't you?" The cashier seemed astounded to be in his precense.

"Yeah I am." Harry, Ginny and the cashier made small talk as they bought and payed for everything.

"Have a nice day you two!" She said as they left. They walked down a few more streets and stopped in front of Madam Malkins. They walked in and were greeted instantly.

"Here, Sit down there and I'll be with you in a moment. Just finishing up." Harry and Ginny sat in the chairs they were directed to.

"So, where do you want to get lunch after this?"

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for ice cream sundaes, so can we go to Florean's?" Ginny already knew Harry was going to agree with anything she said, but she asked to see if he had any ideas.

"Sure. We just need some dress robes and a pair of cloaks, so we can head there right after." After they got fitted and bought their items, they went to Florean's, got some sundaes, and sat outside in the warm spring air.

"It's nice out today." Harry said, making small talk. Ginny nodded and ate. "You want to see if they came out with any brooms in the last few months?" She asked, and Harry hurriedly nodded and said yes, clearly very excited. They finished up their ice cream and almost ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They walked inside and saw their dream broom on a model.

"Wow. The Blaze 100." Harry and Ginny marveled with a group of kids also looking at the broom.

"It can reach up to 300 miles per hour, can make the sharpest of the turns, and outraces any opponent to the snitch." Ginny read of the plaque in front of them. "Made by the same maker of the Firebolt." She and Harry looked over the broom for another two minutes before Harry lead her over to the store manager.

"Excuse me, but we were wondering the price of the broom over there." Harry asked

"The Blaze 100? Just got a shipment in. They're 2500 Galleons. It may seem expensive but they are pretty good brooms. Heard that the England Qudditch team is using 'em this year." Harry looked over to Ginny.

"I wonder if Ron would like one as well?" Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You're gonna buy one?" She asked.

"Three actually." This time it was the manager who's jaw dropped. "Uh well um. I'll get them out of the back and ring you up right away." As he hurried away excitedly, Ginny was still trying to figure out what to say. When the manager came back, Harry paid and they waited for him to wrap up their brooms.

"Thank you sir. Please have a pleasant day." The manager said, clearly happy with the huge sale he had made. As Harry and Ginny walked out with the brooms, the kids who had been looking at the model were in awe as they walked by.

"I think that was enough shopping for one day." Ginny said. She had really wanted to go home and try out here new broom. Harry agreed as they apparated to the Burrow. As they walked inside they got inside, they saw Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table enjoying a late lunch.

"Hello you two. I hope your appointments went well. Nothing wrong dear, right?" Mrs. Weasley had jumped up and started fixing them lunch.

"No nothings wrong. The appointments went well, and me and Ginny also went shopping."

"Whad'ya guys get?" Ron asked mid-bite, staring at the three broom shaped packages.

"Oh well, Harry got me clothes, we both got some dress robes and such, and we also got some new brooms." Ginny answered, seeing her brothers excitement right away.

"What brooms did you get? New Firebolts?" Ron asked. "We got some new Blaze 100. We got you one also." Harry answered. Ron immediately jumped up and hugged both of them.

"Can I open it now? We gotta go check them out!" Ron said, ecstatic. "Could you let them eat first? They only just got in." Hermione said, smiling and amused at him. Ron's smile faltered, but continued as he sat down. "Sorry. I got a little caught up with that." He continued eating as they sat down and told of their day. After they finished and put their stuff upstairs, Ron, Harry, and Ginny unwrapped their brooms. After marveling for a moment, they raced outside to test them out.

"WOOOO!" Harry raced across the yard, dipping low, and almost crashing into a tree. After they played around for a few hours, the family had started arriving home, so they finished for the night and went inside to get ready for dinner.

As everyone sat down, Harry looked around at his extended family. He saw Percy, who had clearly been trying to patch things up with his family for the past few days; George, who still looked depressed and empty; Bill and Fleur, who had come over, looking cheerful, but also sad. He smiled, knowing that things were still bad now, but he knew they were going to get better.

"So Harry, did Kingsley say anything about Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry had left out the details of his meeting with Kingsley when he had gotten to the Burrow.

"Yes. He said that the school was under major construction now, but should be open in September for student to go back."

"You're going back, right Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yes. I already discussed with him that I want to finish school before anything else." "Yay Harry. You'll be going back with us. This year is already going to be better from the rest." Ron had turned away and looked at his plate.

"Ron, you're going back also, aren't you?" She asked, worried. "Uh yeah, about that. I'm not going back." Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads. "You're not going back? You have to! You have to finish you education!" Mrs. Weasley was going red and looked very scary.

"I-I haven't decided yet. But right now, it's a no." After another five minutes of trying to convince him, they gave up and continued with dinner. When cleanup was done, they went into the sitting room making small talk until it was time for bed and everyone started to leave. After a while, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the only ones left.

"Yes, I beat you again Hermione. That's 7 to 1 for me."

"Okay Ronald, but it's getting late. I think we should go up to bed."

"But we could play one more round." Hermione started to pull him up, him clearly not getting the point. After she got him upstairs, Harry and Ginny were again alone.

"Have I said I love you today?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He said smiling.

"Well in that case, I love you." And with that, she gave him one of those brain mushing kisses that he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for those people who have been reading since I** **first started posting the long breaks (and that long sentence XD). I'm trying to actually keep up with writing and letting everyone read everything but I'm not that organized. So, onto chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of this story it's all J.K. Rowling's. **

**Chapter 5:**

Within weeks of the war ending everything had started to go back to normal. There was the pain of loss deep in everyone's hearts, relationships were patched up, people were coming out of hiding and reconnecting with their loved ones. Within a few days, Harry and the Weasley's had attended multiple funerals for the people they lost. But after they all passed by no one needed to think ahead to the depressing funerals they would need to go to. Throughout the weeks that the four friends shared, conflict was between them.

"Ronald, you need to go back to school with us!" Hermione said one night, while she was packing items in her beaded purse for her trip to Australia, where she would find her parents.

"I'm not going back. It's such a waste of time! I already know everything I need to know to live my life!" Ron was already furious with everyone badgering him for weeks non-stop.

"Mate, this year won't be the same without you." Harry was sitting on the floor with Hermione, handing her her items to pack.

"Thank you Harry. See Ron? You need to come back. And plus, without taking all of your N.E.W.T.s, you won't get a decent job anywhere." Ron glared at Harry and continued to argue.

"Maybe I'll just be a quidditch player! That would be good. I wouldn't need any freakin' N.E.W.T.s for that!" Hermione and Harry looked at each other, knowing that might not be able to get through to him.

"Ron, where would you even get a talent scout to come see you play? They would usually come to Hogwarts games to see the seventh years, remember?"

"I can ask Kingsley to put in a good word for me. For now I can work at George and Fre-" Ron stopped, suddenly looking depressed. "I'll work with George at the shop." He was talking quieter now, and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Ron, I'm sor-"

"No. I'm not going back. That's my final word Hermione." And with that, He got up and left the room.

The next day, Ron had gotten a job at George's store. He also came back to the Burrow with some news.

"I'm moving out." He announced at the dinner table. Mrs. Weasley dropped her fork.

"What?" She had gone pale and looked scared.

"Yes. I'm moving out. I've decided to go find a flat in London. This'll be good for me mum." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other, knowing a fight was going to start.

"Ron, that's not a good idea. Right now you should really just stay at home and-"

"No." He cut her off. He stood up and looked angry. "The war is over. There's no one coming after me, Harry, Hermione, anyone. And if you don't remember, us three did quite fine on our own."

"Ron, I never felt safe without you here and now just weeks after the war is over you're telling me you're leaving again?" Mrs. Weasley had stood up also now, going red in the face and looking close to tears.

"Look mum, I'm 18 now. It's time I've left. I'm old enough to control my life now and I'm starting now." He glared at everyone at the dinner table, looked at his mother once more, and walked outside.

"Ron!" Hermione got up and ran after him. Harry looked at Ginny, who looked back at him. When he looked over at Mrs. Weasley, tears were streaming down her face. She then turned, and went upstairs.

"I can not believe how much of an ass my brother is!" Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Well, he is right. I mean, I was actually thinking of moving into my own place myself." He told her.

"What? Are you really telling me this after my twit brother said the same?"

"Well, I've been going through that paper work that I got from Gringotts, and I have seen some houses I want to look at." She huffed at him, looking defeated.

"How about before you talk about moving, we clean up dinner first?" They had cleaned the table off and were doing dishes when Hermione came in, upset.

"He just broke up with me." She sat down in a chair and burst into tears. Ginny looked at Harry, furious.

"Where did he go?" She asked. Hermione looked up.

"He said something about George's place. Why?" "Harry, Hermione, come with me." She led them outside where they all apparated to George's flat in London.

"Ginny, Harry, Hermione, why are you guys here?" George asked, surprised at the amount of visitors he was getting.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked, letting go of Harry's arm.

"Where is who, sis?" George asked defensively.

"You know who I'm talking about. And if you don't tell me where he is, I'll curse you everyday for a week!" She was fuming now, and George backed away and pointed down the hall. "Thank you." She turned and walked down said hall. George looked at Harry and a sniffling Hermione.

"What the bloody hell did Ron do to make her mad?" He looked at Harry, knowing he would say the truth.

"Well, first he told your mum off about moving out, and then he broke up with Hermione." Hermione had sat down in an armchair and started sniffling again.

"Git deserves whatever she does to him. He told me that mum said to get his life together, so he left." Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, let's just hope he doesn't upset Ginny too much." Within a minute of him saying that, Ron ran down the hall screaming while Ginny walked after him.

"Let's go. I hope he learnt his lesson." She grabbed Hermione and Harry's arms and they apparated back to the Burrow.

After that event had happened they hadn't heard from Ron for a few weeks. Hermione had left to Australia alone, refusing Harry and Ginny's offer to go along with her. Harry had started to take Ginny to look at all of the House's he currently had owned. George came around a few times to see how everyone was doing and to tell them about Ron.

"Did you get through to him?" Mr. Weasley asked in early June. "I don't think so dad. He sulks around the store a lot. He found his own place in Diagon Alley. I don't think he's doing too well though."

After looking at multplt houses that Ginny and Harry had gone to, he only had one house to look at left. They had gone a week or two after Hermione had left. As they apparated to the pathway, Harry sensed he liked the house immediately.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" Ginny said, happy about the little cottage that sat in front of them. It was on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. While Harry had some bad past experiences in the town, he knew this was home. They walked up the flower lined path into the house. They explored the house together. He looked at Ginny as they walked into the kitchen area.

"Harry, I love this house! It would be such a perfect place for you to live." He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, don't you mean us?" She looked at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Well, I'm not proposing, but, I do love you. And right now, there's no doubt in my mind that I will." She ran over to him and kissed him. "I love you too Harry."

They arrived back at the Burrow after grabbing a late lunch, and Hermione was there.

"Hermione! you're back early!" Ginny had ran over to her friend and hugged her, happy to have another girl around again, even if she was alone for only a week or two.

"Yeah, I found my parents the first day. I got them packed up and moved back home. And, my dad also thanks you for cursing Ron." Ginny laughed at that last part. They had all talked and listened to Hermione's trip until dinner, where they moved there conversation to the table.

"So Harry, you went to go see that house today?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. It was really nice. And, I actually think that's my home." Hermione looked up from her plate to see Mrs. Weasley's opinion on his choice.

"That's great dear. Just please tell me you're going to wait until after you finish school to move in?" She looked uncertain, afraid about what had happened with Ron.

"Yes, I'm going to move in after the school year." She looked relieved.

Another month had passed and they hadn't heard from Ron. Hermione was going through emotional stress from it but Harry and Ginny had been keeping her busy and her mind off him. As Harry's 18th Birthday came around, Ginny had started to go into party planning mode.

"We're going to have a party for you, alright?" She had already been planning everything to be perfect.

"A small party, right?" He knew she knew he hated a lot of people making a fuss about him.

"Harry-" "No. A small party, okay?" She huffed and nodded, defeated. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

When his 18th Birthday party came around, Ginny had been really excited. She had invited the family, of course, and a few friends. Everyone had a good time, and laughed when Harry fussed about making such a big deal over him. About half way through the party, another guest had showed up.

"Hey mate." Ron said, tapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned around and looked surprised. He glanced over at Hermione who had turned away, tears in her eyes.

"Uh, Hey."

"Happy Birthday. I know I haven't been that good of a friend, but, yeah." He had known he had been the family outcast, but he knew Harry would forgive him.

"Well, maybe you should go talk to your other best friend and apologize for being such a git." Ron fidgeted nervously but went over to Hermione to patch things up. After the awkwardness went away with Ron being there, the party continued like it had been before.

After Ron made up for being a jerk to his sister, his mother, and his girlfriend, they all continued getting along like before. A few days later, they visited his tiny flat he had gotten.

"So, it's a little messy, but I like it." As they stepped inside, Harry had to contain his laughter at what Ron called "a little messy".

"Ron. This place is filthy! How do you even live in here?" Hermione exclaimed while everyone slightly inched into the flat.

"It's not that bad. Really!" He looked to Harry for help, but he put his hands up and backed a few steps up.

"God, you people act like its a trash dump." Ginny looked at him, astonished.

"That's what it looks like, Ronald!" She said, disgusted. Hermione had already started cleaning simple things with magic, and had Ron clean as much as he could the rest of the day. A few hours later, they sat on the couch that they found in the living room under dirty laundry and trash a few hours earlier.

"So Ron, are you sure you're not coming back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, uncertain about his response.

"Yes Harry. I'm not going back. I have my own life to live." Harry dropped the matter there, and they all talked until Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had to leave.

A week later, the trio that was going back to Hogwarts got their letters and their school supplies list.

"I was made Head Girl!" Hermione exclaimed, ecstatic.

"Well, no doubt about that." Ginny said hugging her friend.

"I was made quidditch captain." Harry said, as it was his turn to get a hug from Ginny. They had made plans to go into Diagon Alley the following day.

They had woken up early, and headed out around 9, knowing that a lot more students would be there buying school supplies. They got new school robes, books, quills, and other necessities before meeting up with Ron to get lunch. They had all eaten and were walking around for a few last minute items when they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry had looked in through the window before looking at his friends and walking in. He walked passed all different types of owls, all in assorted colors.

"Hello sir, are you looking for an owl?" the store manager asked.

"Um yes, well maybe." He looked uncertainly at all of the screeching owls and turned back at the store manager.

"Have you ever had an owl before, sir?" He asked as Harry felt Ginny approach his side.

"Um yeah. A snowy owl. I got her here."

"Hmm. Snowy owl. Well, If you want another of the same breed, I have one you can look at. He's a small male. Baby still." The manager walked to the back part of the store to retrieve to owl as Ginny looked at Harry.

"Are you really going to get another owl? I mean even after..." She trailed her sentence off.

"Maybe. I mean, I want to." The store manager came back with the cage. Inside was a beautiful snowy owl, the tips of some feathers spotted black.

"When he first came in, the workers were calling him Phillip. But, he hasn't really responded to that name." The manager set the cage on the counter and opened it. The bird named "Phillip" hopped out and screeched. Harry looked at the manager.

"He doesn't look much like a Phillip." The manager let out a small laugh.

"What does he look like?" Harry thought about that.

"Well, Phillip isn't really an owls name. He would be more like a Snowstorm-owl." The owl looked at him, ruffled his feather and screeched quietly.

"Hmm, he seems to like you." The manager said, amused by the name.

"I think I'll take him." The manager smiled.

"Alright, I'll ring you up. I guess Phil- I mean, Snowstorm is going with you." Harry and Ginny walked out of the shop minutes later with Snowstorm in his cage. They all walked around a little more picking the last minute items before Ron headed home and the trio headed to the Burrow.

A few days later was Ginny's birthday, so Harry was the first one up. She had gotten up early also, and had walked downstairs to get a drink when she saw Harry sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hello there Mister." She said playfully, tousling his hair slightly. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful. Happy birthday also." She lent down and kissed him.

"Thank you. " She went to get a drink so Harry summoned his gift to her as she turned around. When she sat down she saw the flat rectangle box sitting in front of her. As she opened the box, Harry pushed the paper aside and smiled.

"Harry, it's beautiful. I mean, wow." She looked at the small deep emerald pendant on the silver chain. She picked it up, along with the matching earrings.

"Thank you so much, these are amazing." She leaned over and gave him a long kiss, which made him very happy also.

"Just wanted to make sure my girl looked good when we go out tonight." Ginny looked at him and laughed.

"Oh, and the second part of your gift is sitting on your bed, I had help from Hermione with it." She laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny." After he helped her put the necklace on, they both made breakfast, which made everyone in the house get up.

"Good morning Ginny, Happy birthday." Hermione said, hugging her friend as she came into the kitchen. "Did Harry get you that?" she asked, admiring it.

"Yeah, he also got me matching earrings." Ginny and Hermione talked for a little bit with Harry until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down to eat. The rest of the day was all fun for them, and Ron also came over to wish Ginny a happy birthday. They had a late birthday lunch, and then Ginny went upstairs to get ready to go out with Harry. He had gotten her a stunning black dress that complimented her hair, and her new jewelry.

"Now, you two be back before 2 am, okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'll make sure we get home before then." Mr. Weasley looked at Harry seriously.

"You make sure of that." Ginny laughed.

"Dad, it's Harry. He'll make sure I'm safe." They said goodbye and headed out to the restaurant that Harry had reserved in London. They ate a fantastic meal, and then headed out to a dance club a few blocks away from the restaurant. They danced the night away, or at least until 2 am, when they returned home to the Burrow.

"Harry, thanks for giving me the best birthday ever." She said to him, as they were snuggled on the sofa in the living room.

"I have another present for you." He said, as he looked into her eyes.

"Really? can I open it now?" she asked excitedly. Harry laughed as he pulled a tiny black box from out of nowhere.

"Ginny, this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I'm saying that I promise to love you and make your life the best it can be. I love you Ginny Weasley." She looked up at him and down at the ring that was embezzled with precious stones.

"I love you Harry." She leaned up, and kissed him, rocking his world.

The next morning, Harry woke up to Ginny in his arms. They were still laying on the couch. He could also hear someone moving around in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Harry." Said a tired Ginny, waking up from her sleep.

"Good morning." He leaned down and kissed her before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry. I hope you and Ginny had a good night." Mrs. Weasley turned and smiled at him and her daughter as they walked into the kitchen. Harry poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table, opening the paper that had just come in.

"Whoa. "Boy Who Lives on Dates, Mystery Girl Confirmed." Ginny grabbed the paper out of his hands

"Our Hero seen romancing a stranger, full story on page 6." Harry looked at Ginny as she read, drinking his coffee."

"Hmm. Guess who it's by. Rita Skeeter." She tossed the paper down as Hermione came into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone. Ginny, what were you saying about Rita Skeeter."

"Read for yourself." She huffed, standing up to help her mother with breakfast. As Hermione and Harry skimmed through the article, Mr. Weasley came down the stairs.

"Good Morning everyone. Harry, I hope you brought Ginny home okay." Harry glanced up and nodded absent mindedly before going back to reading.

"Well, it isn't that bad." Hermione said, looking at Ginny.

"Yeah, she called you pretty a few times, and this photo they have of you is good." Harry said, trying to lighten Ginny's mood.

"Hmm. What else did she say about us?" She asked, frying up bacon.

"You don't really need to know." Hermione said, frowning at the paper. She tossed it down on the table where Mr. Weasley picked it up.

"I thought Skeeter would be over writing articles like that." Mrs. Weasley said, frowning.

"Uh, Harry, did you read this last part?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"What's it say?" Harry took another sip of his coffee.

"Rita Skeeter will be including this in her new book, "The Boy Who Lived, Unmasked". The entire life biography by Rita Skeeter." Harry coughed of his coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry, don't let it get to you. Everything that women writes or says is complete crap." Hermione said, miffed about Rita trash talking her friends again. Everyone sat down at the table and was eating breakfast when Ron came in, holding the morning paper.

"Ginny Weasley has been known for crushing on Potter for years, and has even seduced him with love potions? Is that Rita bitch crazy?" Ran practically shouted. Ginny's eyes flashed with anger.

"Nice choice of words Ron. We were trying to keep those parts of the article away from Ginny so she won't go and murder someone." Harry said, drinking a second cup of coffee.

"It's complete crap Ginny. Just remember that." Hermione said, seeing her friends rage.

"You're right. I'm not gonna let it get to me." Ginny said, calming down.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, eyeing her finger.

"Yes Ron?" Ginny said, trying to keep her composure.

"Who gave you that ring?" He asked, looking at Harry. Hermione looked away, giggling at Ron's big-brotherly-ness.

"Uh Harry did. It was a birthday present." Harry looked away, knowing Ron would confront him.

"Harry, is that an engagement ring?" Mrs. and Mr. Weasley looked up, and looked at Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Before you lose it Ron, that is not an engagement ring." Ron looked at his parents, to Harry,and then to Ginny.

"Well then, I'm gonna have some breakfast if you guys don't mind." Everyone started to laugh and started to eat, and talked about everything but the article.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were very busy the last few weeks they had before going back to school. Hermione was trying to spend as much time as she could with Ron, and Harry and Ginny were doing the same. The night before they went back, Mrs. Weasley invited the whole family over, like she did every year before the kids went back. This year was different. There was less people, and there wasn't the fear of Voldemort coming after them. But she still got tears in here eyes knowing that they were grown up, and this would be the last time they would be going back.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've actually started to write this the same night I'm writing the fifth chapter. I might make this chapter a little serious, but if I change my mind I may not. So, on to chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own anything of Harry Potter, that is all J.K. Rowling's.**

Chapter 6:

"Has everyone got their bags packed?"

"Yes dad, we have everything."

"Are you sure? We may have some time to double check before we head out."

"Mr. Weasley we're fine. And we should start going before we miss the train."

"Yes yes Harry, you're right." As Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed out onto the front yard of the Burrow, 3 ministry cars pulled up. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You got the cars again dad?" She asked, the trunks and back doors opening.

"Yes. Now, we must hurry, you can't be late." As they arrived and Kings Cross station, Harry could see all of the Hogwarts students through the crowd. They arrived on the platform and passed through the barrier with five minutes to spare.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes mum, now we really must go. I'll write to you and we'll be home at Christmas." Harry smiled and went to go find an empty place for their bags. He remembered the first time he got on this train, and now this would be one of his last times on it. As he found an empty carriage, he put his trunk and Snowstorm in and went outside to get Ginny's things.

"Harry dear, keep Ginny safe, and be good this year." Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug and said a final goodbye to the trio before they boarded the train the last time. He led Hermione and Ginny to the carriage, where he helped them put their things away. They had just finished when the train started moving.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking over at her friend.

"He didn't even come to say good bye." She pulled a sleeping Crookshanks closer to her. Harry looked at Ginny and she looked at him.

"Well, my brother's a git. And you know that. I'm sure he'll write though." Hermione glanced up and huffed. They talked for a little while before the door opened a crack for someone's head to stick through.

"Is it open Neville?"

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed jumping up and opening the door.

"Ginny, Harry, Hermione! I haven't seen you guys for a while! Could we come in?" Ginny beckoned in her friends. Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean entered and said hello to everyone.

"It's so good to see you guys. How have you been?" Harry asked.

"I've been good. But how about you? I heard about the story Rita Skeeter published." Seamus asked. Ginny smirked and looked away.

"She's writing a book about Harry also." She said glancing at Harry.

"Eh, she's vile, and everything she writes is also." Dean said. Harry grinned, knowing his friends didn't listen to anything she had to say.

"Where's Ron?" Luna asked, looking around the room curiously. Hermione looked out the window, still downcast.

"My git of a brother has decided he doesn't need an education." Ginny said, looking over at Hermione.

"Well, I have to go the the Prefect's cabin, I'll be back soon." Hermione said, standing up abruptly. The rest of the train ride consisted of laughter and catching up, and some jealous glances at Harry from Dean. As they neared the castle, everyone changed into their robes, and Hermione came back.

"We'll be there in no time." She said, giving a sad smile to her friends. As the train stopped and everyone got off, the group of friends walked together to the thestral-drawn carriages.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Wow I didn't know he went to school!"

"He saved the world ya'know."

Harry and his friends walked through the younger years of children and got many glances and whispers.

"You'd think we're famous or something." Seamus joked, trying to lighten the mood. As they got a carriage, Harry thought, it was sad how his friends could see the thestrals now.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Luna asked the rest of the group as they boarded the carriage.

"It's sad that so many of us can see them now, though." Harry said, looking at the creatures drawing the cart. They got off of the carriages and headed into the school where they sat down at the Gryffindor table, saying good bye to Luna as she sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall stood making her speech.

"I welcome the new first year students who we will be sorting before I make my speech." She beckoned in Hagrid who led in all of the first year students waiting to join there houses. Professor McGonagall stood with a new teacher with the sorting hat in hands.

"I would also like to welcome one of our newest teachers, Professor Tonks!" Harry looked at Hermione and turned back.

"Is that...?"

"Andromeda Tonks? Yes." Harry answered her. The sorting hat had livened up and had been getting ready to sing it's yearly song.

_We've done it_

_We've vanquished_

_The dark is gone!_

_All because the Four_

_House became together_

_as one!_

_We fought and we prospered_

_Bad times are gone _

_so let's have some fun!_

Everyone clapped at the end of the song, and the sorting began. Student after student, each kid was sorted until there was no one to sort.

"Lot more first years this year, huh?" Hermione said, her head leaning on her hand, looking at the table.

"You sure you're okay?" Ginny asked, looking over at her friend. Hermione waved her off and they turned their attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome again, to our new first year students, and our returning eighth years. Firstly, I would like to start off by saying welcome to our two new teachers, Professor Tonks and Professor Blake. They will be teaching transfiguration and defense against the dark arts respectively. Now secondly, I would like to point our attention to Professor Binns, who will be saying all of the names of the loved ones we lost in the Battle of Hogwarts." While Professor Binns recited the names, Harry had the chance to look around and think. He thought about the last time he was here, and all of the lives that were lost. He looked around and saw all of the people he new returning back. He saw Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, with the small amount of returning eighth years. Name after name was called out, and when Fred's name came, Ginny held on to Harry's arm trying not to cry. After the long list was finished, Professor McGonagall stood up once again and finished her speech.

"These heroes who died did not die in vain. They gave their lives to bring down Voldemort and his death eaters once and for all. We thank them and the heroes who also survived. Now to move on to different matters. Mr. Filch has reminded me to say that, once again, all Weasley Wizarding Wheases are banned from school grounds. Also, the Forbidden Forest is restricted unless it is during care of magical creature. Now that all reminders are over with, let the feast begin!"

For the rest of the meal everyone laughed and talked, and enjoyed the meal. When it was all finished, they walked back to their familiar common room to talk a little more before heading to sleep.

_"Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? Come to die!" Harry looked into the face of Voldemort once again._

_"Harry! Harry! Don't do it Harry!" He turned to see all of the people he loved, in a pile on the floor._

_"He he he he. Looks like Potter isn't that great after all!" He turned once more to see Bellatrix Lestrange running around laughing, taunting him. He turned back to Voldemort and looked into his hollow eyes._

_"You killed them! You killed them!" He fell to his knees and was suddenly holding Ginny's lifeless body, tears streaming down his face._

_"Don't worry Harry, I know you'll see your dear Weasley friend again where you're going!" Harry looked up once more to see Voldemort pointing his wand at him._

_"AVADA KEDA-!"_

Harry woke up suddenly in his four poster bed, the early morning sun streaming through the windows. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make the vision of Ginny's lifeless body in his arms go away. He decided to get up and get ready, as he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that dream. When he got back from the shower, all dressed and shaved, Neville had also gotten up to get ready.

"Got up early also mate, huh?" Harry said, grabbing his bag and putting the books he would need for the day in.

"Yeah. It's around breakfast time so I guess we could head down in a bit." He looked down putting his shoes on.

"Yeah I was gonna go check on Snowstorm before I head down so I'll see you there." Neville waved him goodbye as Harry left his bag on his bed and headed to the owlery. He got there and called Snowstorm down. The owl landed on his arm and chirped softly as it ruffled his feathers. Harry spent a few moments bonding with the owl, before Snowstorm opened his wings and flew up to the top of the owlery. Harry watched him for a moment before heading back up to the dorms.

"Hermione are you sure you're okay?" Ginny was still worried about her friend, and still ticked about her brother not showing up. She looked up from her toast and waved Ginny off.

"Stop worrying Ginny. I'm fine." She gave an attempted smile before waving to Harry who was walking towards them. He sat down beside Ginny and smiled at them before grabbing some breakfast.

"Oh, Professor Tonks is handing out schedules." Ginny pointed out their new head of house, who was walking down the table handing everyone parchment. As she got to them she smiled.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It's nice to see you again." Harry looked up and smiled as she handed him his schedule.

"Thanks Professor." She gave Hermione and Ginny their parchments before continuing on.

"Looks like I'm in all of you're classes Harry." Ginny pointed out, happy with the arrangement. She looked over at Hermione's paper.

"Wow. Are you taking everything again this year?" Hermione shrugged.

"I fit in as much as possible. I didn't want to go through the time turners again." Harry laughed a little at the thought and continued eating. After they all finished eating, Harry and Ginny parted ways with Hermione and headed to their classes. They both stayed together throughout the day, and met up with their friends during lunch. After their short break, they headed to their last class of the day, before going up to the common room and relaxed before dinner.

"I was expecting a lot more homework than what we got." Ginny said sitting in a chair near the fire. Harry laughed dropping his bag next to hers and sitting on the floor.

"What time does everyone else get off their classes?" Harry asked fixing his glasses.

"Eh, not for another hour I believe."

"Well in that case, want to go for a walk?" Harry got up and held out his hand, which Ginny took.

They walked side by side in the late afternoon sun, talking, and thinking. They found a spot under a tree in an area that was fairly deserted except for the occasional straggler or two. Harry put his arm around Ginny and they sat there for a few moments, quiet.

"Harry, are you going to miss this?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"Miss what?" He questioned looking down at her.

"This. The train rides, the castle, the classes. It's a part of us that we've had for years. And now, this is our last year." He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, of course I'm going to miss it. This has been my home and I've met everyone I know today here. But then again, I do want to move past it. There's so much for me to do outside of Hogwarts, but I'll never forget the times I've had here." She smiled at him.

"I guess I feel the same. Some of the best times of my life happened here." He grinned.

"Like what?"

"Well, I met you. I've gone on a bunch of adventures, and I've learned so much. It's just sad that we'll have to leave." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun times outside of the castle also." She grinned up at him.

"I don't doubt that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Sorry that I uploaded all at once, but I'm going to start and upload more organized. If you guys do like, please review for more ideas and stuff. Now, onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own anything of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 7:

Weeks passed as the trio went through school. Harry and Ginny seemed to be having a good time, as all of the classes were together. Hermione on the other hand, was still missing Ron. She was sour because he hadn't sent any letters, even though she wrote at least once a week. To keep her mind off it, she formed a study group, where her and her friends actually accomplished all of their school work in reasonable time, unlike their other years.Two weeks before Christmas, Hermione got a letter.

****"Who's it from Hermione?" Harry asked opening up the morning paper.

"Ron." Hermione hurriedly opened the letter. As she read, her spirits dropped.

"Said that he's sorry for not responding. "_I can't take being apart from you, so I've decided to end it._" Hermione ripped the letter up before finishing.

"You're brother is an arse!" She yelled, looking at Ginny. Ginny picked up the pieces of the letter.

"Hermione-" Hermione grabbed her bag and walked off.

"She didn't even read the whole letter." Ginny started piecing the letter back together on the table. As she did that Harry went back to reading. After a few moments Ginny huffed.

"I'm glad she didn't read the whole thing." Ginny crumpled the pieces back up.

"Why?"

"He found a different girl that he's started to date." Harry's eyes widened.

"I never thought Ron would be so extreme to go and date someone before he even broke up with Hermione." Ginny shrugged.

"When I get home I'm definitely cursing him."

A week later the form for the students returning home came around to be signed.

"You're not coming home with us?" Harry said, eyes wide.

"I don't want to see him." Hermione answered, curled up with Crookshanks and a book.

"Still, you need to come. Your parents will want to see you. And, it's Christmas! You can't spend Christmas alone Hermione." She shrugged.

"I'm not going Harry." Ginny and Harry tried all week to get her to come with them, but it was to no avail. Soon, it was time for them to board the train. As the train sped along and the couple sat in their cabin, it was quiet.

"I still can't believe Hermione isn't with us." Harry said. Ginny looked over at him.

"At least this isn't like like Christmas." Harry looked up.

"Yeah well, still. If Ron wasn't being a git we would all be happy." Ginny snorted.

"Where were you guys last year at this time anyways?" She asked. He looked her up and down.

"I never told you about all the things we did before May, did I?" She shook her head, hoping he would tell. He patted the seat next to him.

"Well, why don't you and I snuggle up next to each other and I'll tell you." She smiled, and for the rest of the train ride she was told of the many months that was never told before.

As they got off the train a few hours later, they were immediately engulfed in a giant hug from Mrs. Weasley. She smiled at the two of them, and then furrowed her brows.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know, but she didn't want to come because of Ron." Mrs. Weasley looked confused.

"But, he's her boyfriend. Why wouldn't she want to see him?" Harry smushed his lips together.

"Is he at the Burrow?" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Well I think he should tell you." They apparated from the station platform straight to the Burrow, where Harry picked up his and Ginny's bags and brought them inside.

"Hey mate." Ron waved from the table and smiled. Harry frowned at him and brought the bags upstairs.

"Ron! Why have you not told our dear mother about your relationship issues and introduced her to your new friend?" Ginny asked, walking into the kitchen furious.

"Uh. Where's Hermione?" He asked, scared. Harry came down the stairs as he said that.

"Not here. Didn't want to see you." Ron looked around at the three people in front of him.

"Well. Um, well, I-" Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"Ron, what is this about relationship issues?" Ron went red as Ginny answered for her.

"He sent Hermione a letter a week ago explaining that a long distance relationship was too much so he already started dating someone else. He also continued to say how he was breaking up with her because of said girl." Ron shrunk down in his chair.

"Well, I'm gonna go." He stood up and ran from the house, apparating the second he got outside.

"I can't believe how much of a git he is!" Ginny shouted. Her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"Look. If him and Hermione are going through problems now just leave them be. It'll get better. But if he hurts her physically or emotionally, you can go right ahead and hex him." Ginny calmed down and smiled. For the rest of the night, they talked about other things apart from Hermione and Ron, and enjoyed each others company.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower before I head up to bed. Good night Mrs. Weasley." She smiled at him.

"Good night Harry." Ginny watched him go up the stairs. She waited until she heard the shower start until she started to talk again.

"So mum, since me and Harry are both adults, I was thinking that we share a room while we're here?" She asked uncertainly. Mrs. Weasley looked down and pursed her lips.

"Ginny, I know that you want to feel like an adult, and I get that you are, but you're too young." Ginny looked at her confused.

"Uh, too young for what, mum?" Mrs. Weasley laughed slightly and smiled at her daughter.

"I know that you and Harry might want to have sex, but wait unt-" Ginny stopped her there.

"Mum, we're not having sex. I just wanted to know if I could sleep in the same room as him. I mean, I was sneaking into his room during the summer and we never did anything. He just gets horrible nightmares. And whenever I was there I guess I calmed him down." She explained.

"Fine. I'm not happy that you we're sneaking into his room, even though I knew you we're, I'm happy that you didn't go that far." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks mum. Harry wouldn't take things that far unless I was the one making him." When Harry walked back into his room, he was surprised to see Ginny there.

"Here to say good night?" He asked, walking over to give her a kiss. She stopped him and put a hand on his chest.

"No actually. I'm sleeping in here with you." He looked surprised.

"I don't think you're mum will be happy if she found you in here in the morning, but I have no objections." She laughed.

"I already asked her and she said it was fine. They curled up in bed and fell asleep together, content.

Halfway through the night, Harry woke up suddenly. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see Ginny sleeping next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, groggily.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a dream. You can go back to sleep." She turned over face to face.

"No. are you actually okay?"

"Yes. It wasn't that bad of a nightmare." She looked uncertain.

"It wasn't like the ones you we're getting during the summer, was it?"

"No, the Dursleys were in it though, so it wasn't the best dream I've ever had." Ginny sat up.

"The Dursleys? You've never mentioned them. You weren't seeing what was going to happen, were you?" Harry sat up and kissed her.

"It was more like my life had stayed the same. It was my life without you." Ginny kissed him again.

"Harry, you've never mentioned them." She repeated, curling up next to him. He looked at her.

"Well, I just had such a bad past with them. I'll tell you about them tomorrow, okay?" She nodded.

"Fine, good night then." He kissed her once more and they fell back to sleep.

The next day, they were woken up by Mrs. Weasley moving around in the hallway very noisily. Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. When he looked at his watch sitting on the stand nest to him, it read 7:26.

"Good morning Harry." Ginny said moodily. He gave her a kiss.

"Seems like your mum wanted to wake us up early." She grunted her agreement. They got up and Ginny headed to her room to get ready for the day as Harry stayed put.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, as he arrived down in the kitchen. She smiled at him absentmindedly before returning to cooking breakfast.

"Let's go take a walk, away from mum." Ginny whispered in his ear, seeing her mothers reaction to him when she came into the kitchen. He nodded his agreement.

As they walked across the lawn hand in hand, Ginny picked up the discussion they were having the night before. They sat beneath a tree in the front of the lawn.

"So Harry, what happened with the Dursleys when you were younger?" Harry sighed. He looked over at her.

"It's kinda a touchy subject. When they took me in, they didn't really want to because they didn't want to get involved in our world. As I grew up, my cousin, Dudley, was treated like a prince. I was their slave, more or less." Ginny waited for him to continue, already feeling his pain.

"There were times when I started to have magical outbursts. If they saw those, or if they thought I did something wrong, they would lock me in this cupboard underneath the stairs, and didn't feed me for a few days." Ginny looked horrified.

"They didn't really want me to go to Hogwarts, but I guess they were happier without me there." Ginny looked at him.

"Harry, did your aunt ever talk about your parents?" Harry shook his head.

"Well, maybe she was just mad that you were a wizard, so she took her anger out on you growing up. Maybe you should go and talk with them." Harry laughed.

"Ginny, they really wouldn't want to see me. They practically hate me." She frowned.

"Well, maybe they don't now. You never know." She stood up and walked back inside, stopping their conversation abruptly. Harry watched her walk away, and then stood up and followed after her.

The next day Harry and Ginny went shopping, as Christmas was in two days. They were hoping to get all of it done, but they also wanted to go and see George. They walked around the shops for a few hours, picking up presents for everyone on their list.

"Harry, isn't this beautiful?" Ginny had stopped and looked at a stunning diamond necklace. Harry looked it over.

"It is. What time do we need to meet George?" Ginny looked at her watch.

"About fifteen minutes." Harry nodded and looked back at the necklace. They continued walking towards Georges shop. Harry nudged Ginny and motioned to the way he was looking.

"Is that Ron.?" Ginny looked.

"That must be his new girlfriend." She pulled Harry along as she walked towards him.

"Hey Ron." Ron looked back and turned red.

"Uh hey. Um, surprised to see you here." The girl he was with smiled and went to introdice herself.

"Hi. I'm Emily." Ginny and Harry smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Emily. I'm Harry, and this is Ginny." She shook their hands.

"Are you Ron's friends?"

"I'm his sister, and this is my boyfriend." Ginny turned to Ron.

"Well Ron, we'll see you later." Harry and Ginny left without saying another word, leaving the other couple.

"Oh hey Ginny, I forgot to get something, you go on ahead to the shop." Harry turned around and walked the other way. Ginny frowned, but went on ahead. When she got to the store, it was closed, so she headed up to the loft above the store.

"Hello?" She called out, looking around. She looked around the whole apartment, before deciding George was not home, and decided to go catch up with Harry.

When she caught up with him they decided to go home and end their shopping day rather than stay and wait for George. When they arrived back at the Burrow, they chatted and ate dinner, then Harry and Ginny wrapped up their gifts and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I haven't uploaded anything about this story for a month or so. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I haven't actually written. My other story that I'm writing is actually going to be incorporated in a story continuing this after it ends. I haven't thought too much into it, but I'm thinking about writing stories on the side all connecting to each other. If you guys like this idea, or have a better one, please review or tell me through pm, as I'm always looking for inspiration. Now, after that long paragraph, onto the story, and don't forget to review and favorite and all that good stuff. :D**

Harry awoke on Christmas morning, panicking for a moment, before remembering where he was. He looked around and grabbed his glasses, putting them on and un-blurring his blinked his eyes, his slight panic attack subsiding. He remembered what day it was, and smiled. He got up and got dressed, heading downstairs to greet everyone.

"Hello Harry, Happy Christmas." Ginny came over and gave him a kiss, while Mrs. Weasley smiled and looked away.

"Happy Christmas. And Happy Christmas to you, Mrs. Weasley." She smiled at him and wished him the same, as Mr. Weasley came down the stairs. They ate breakfast together, and they sat down and opened their presents.

"Oh Harry! You got the necklace I wanted!" She hugged and kissed him, and he put it on her. After everyone opened their presents, Harry smiled again, his heart starting to beat faster.

"Ginny, I have another gift for you. It's just, it's somewhere else." He led her outside, and she side-along apparated with him.

"Harry, this is the cottage that you liked." Harry smiled, nodding.

"Your present is inside." She looked puzzled, but she followed him in. She gasped as she saw the new pictures in the frames around the house. Pictures of him and her, happy, their family and friends.

"Harry, how did you do this?" He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"It took some time and some memories. But that's not your present." Again she looked puzzled as he led her upstairs into the master bedroom.

"Harry?" She turned to see him down on one knee, smiling up at her.

"Ginny, I've been in love with you for, I'm not even sure how long. What I am sure of is that, I'll love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" She looked at him wide eyed and then tackled him to the floor.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She kissed him as they lay together, before they broke apart laughing.

"Guess you're excited." She grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in a chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, Crookshanks and a book in her lap.<p>

"Hermione!" She jumped and looked around, before seeing a face in the fire.

"Ron?" The face in the fire smiled. She got up and started to walk away.

"Hermione wait! Can you just hear me out? I really wanted to see you and I just wanted to say-"

"Ron. Shut up." Hermione walked back holding her wand, when he closed his mouth.

"You think that we can just talk and it would make everything better so you come through a fire and ask me to hear you out? Ron, I have nothing to say to you. Why don't you complain to your new girlfriend and leave me alone?" He huffed before speaking again.

"I'm in Professor McGonagall's office. I was going to ask if you wanted to go and meet me near the Great Hall." She huffed.

"Please just come. You won't regret it." The face disappeared and she got up. Hermione threw on a light sweater, some boots, and went outside. She got to the Great Hall and saw Ron standing there, waiting.

"What?" He went to hug her and she put her hand on his chest and shoved him back.

"What was that for?" He read her face and started to talk.

"Hermione, I am really sorry. I couldn't stand being apart from you so I ended it. Then I went out and found Emily. I thought finding someone else would help so I dated her but it didn't. So I broke up with her and I came here to apologize."

"Ron, you broke it off with a letter. A letter! You couldn't have done what you did just now and gone through the fire to talk! And another girl? Are you crazy? I mean, I didn't go and-" He stopped her and kissed her before the shoved him away. She looked up at him before kissing him again.

"I'm sorry." She slapped him.

"I'm still mad." She kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short, I'm writing more as you may be reading (if you're reading this when it was posted). Remember to follow and favorite and review for more. -Jemma.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So Harry proposed to Ginny and Ron and Hermione got back together. Last chapter was kind of short, so to speed things up this chapter is going to be extra long. It is going to take me a few days, so I might just be updating my other story in the meantime. Still, I hope everyone is really enjoying this story. Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ginny lay on the bed next to Harry, quite happy. After they had arrived back at the Burrow, George was not. He had arrived when they were gone, and when he heard, instead of being happy, he ran over to punch Harry in the face. He would have if Harry hadn't put up a shield, and blasted George backwards.<p>

"Sorry mate, when I see people running angrily at me, I blast them backwards." He had said, a little guilty about what had happened. Ginny had been excited, and so was her mother, who insisted they get married after school during the summer. They had agreed, before she realized that Ginny and Harry were moving into their new house after school, and possibly during Easter brake, which had her crying until after lunch. The rest of the day was spent with family, exchanging presents and congratulation to Harry and Ginny, which had Mrs. Weasley crying again. After they had arrived back and no family was there, they all headed to bed, happy with the Christmas they shared with everyone.

"So mum, since me and Harry have a week before we head back, I wanted to start packing my things up and moving into our house. Her mother dropped her wand and collapsed into tears.

"Mum, we aren't moving yet, just packing things up and bringing things there." Her mother threw her arms around Ginny, crushing her with a hug.

"My baby is-is growing up to-to fast!" She sobbed, unhappy about how all of her children were leaving her. Ginny hugged her back, and Harry walked down, seeing the mess that Mrs. Weasley was.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong?" She ran over to him and hugged him, crushing him.

"Ginny wants to start packing things up and putting them in your new hou-hou-house!" Harry looked over at Ginny, who was shaking her head, and then he looked back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, yeah. We talked about this last night." She let go of him, and a new wave of tears took over. She ran from the kitchen upstairs to cry, while Harry and Ginny grabbed some breakfast.

"So, how about sometime this week, we go shopping? For school things and clothes." Ginny nodded excitedly. Harry had started to enjoy shopping, not as much as Ginny, and was glad to get some new things. After breakfast they went to Ginny's room, where she looked around.

"I have to say, I'm going to miss this place." Harry nodded and walked over to the window.

"Nice view." Ginny laughed and walked over to him.

"If I don't recall, isn't that what you said before you kissed me on your birthday a year ago?" Harry laughed and put his arm on her waist.

"I guess so. How did you even remember that?" She smiled.

"You kissed me. Of course I would remember." They got some boxes and sat down, sorting through the stuff Ginny wanted to bring and things that were garbage.

"Clothes?" Harry asked, pointing to the pile.

"Here, the rest are out." She handed him a pile, which he then packed away. The rest of the day was spent like that, and by dinner, they had gotten the whole room packed.

"Now, all we have to do is bring it to the house, unpack it, and put everything away."

"Did you leave some clothes out for you to wear for the rest of the week?" Ginny slumped her shoulders.

"Dammit, I forgot that." Harry laughed, as they opened the clothes box and got an outfit out. The rest of the night was relax, and Mrs. Weasley had stopped crying.

"Hello everyone." Mr. Weasley said as he walked through the door.

"Hello Arthur, getting home late I see." Mr. Weasley frowned. Harry waved his hand and shook his head. Mrs. Weasley had been cold to the whole day.

"Good evening Harry. Where's Ginny?" Harry shrugged.

"She went upstairs for a few minutes." Mr. Weasley nodded. Ginny had come back down, tired, and soon after, everyone went to sleep, Harry and Ginny getting ready for the next day.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Harry." She leaned over and kissed him. They got up and got ready, going down and eating breakfast before going up to Ginny's room.<p>

"When we go shopping tomorrow, we need to get stuff for the house. Like furniture and stuff." He smiled.

"Yeah, but, how about we go today?" She grinned.

"We do need some beds and new dressers to put our clothes in. And some tables. But where would we get everything?" He smiled.

"The muggle world may not be magical, but they do make furniture." They headed out within the hour, taking the train throughout London. They had stopped at a nice furniture place, walking around the store making notes of what they wanted.

"Hello, sir, ma'am. May I help you?" The sales clerk walked over, giving them a smile.

"No, we're just picking out stuff for our new home." The clerk raised her eyebrows.

"New home? Like your parents house?" Harry looked puzzled.

"No, like our house." She raised her eyebrows again. She had saw how young they were and assumed that they were brother and sister, not a couple.

"Well, aren't you two a little young to have a house?" Ginny shook her head.

"We're 17 and 18, not kids anymore." The clerk smirked.

"Well, if you need any help just ask anyone working here. They'll help you." She walked away and they continued shopping, forgetting what the worker had said. They bought the furniture they wanted, and it was being shipped to the cottage in Godrics Hallow. They went to Diagon Alley afterwards, and went shopping there for School supplies and clothes. After Ginny bought as much as she could, they went home, waiting until tomorrow when the furniture would be delivered.

The next day they brought everything that they had packed up to the house, moved the tiny amount of furniture out, and waited for the new furniture to come in. Once everything was moved in, they unpacked their items and lay down on the bed.

"We still aren't down yet." Harry looked at her.

"What else do we need to get?" She huffed and started to list everything.

"Kitchen items, bed sheets, tiny decorations, house items basically." Harry grinned.

"Well, why don't we worry about that tomorrow. I think I can find more than one thing to take our minds off of it." Ginny grinned back.

* * *

><p>The rest of their week was filled with shopping, and relaxing. They got their house ready for when they officially moved in in the summer. When it was time to go back again, Mrs. Weasley was crying yet again, but they had to say their goodbyes. The second Ginny stepped on the platform, she was engulfed by some of her girlfriends, them whispering and giggling all the while.<p>

"Say hello to Hermione for us." Harry was saying his final goodbyes, Neville, Dean, and Seamus waiting for him.

"Will do. I'll see you guys later." He ran off and jumped on the train, laughing with his friends.

"I get that our kids are growing up, but they're growing up too fast." Mr. Weasley smiled at his wife's comment.

"They're growing up. There's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

><p><strong>There's another chapter on the way. Remember to review! -Jemma<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Ginny, I can't believe he proposed!" Hermione had just heard about Harry proposing, and she was pretty excited.

"Yeah, and our house is ready to move in so once we're out of school, we can get married and move in." Hermione was happy for her friend, but she wished Ron would grow up and be as responsible.

"Me and Ron got back together when you were gone." Ginny's eyes widened.

"He came to his sense for once! I'm so happy for you two!" Ginny had been getting congratulations since she had gotten back. She was happy the first few hours, but after three days of being back, it was starting to tick her off. They had started to get back into their school schedules, but they knew it was going to be a while.

* * *

><p>Months passed quickly as Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went through school. Things were easier after the war. When Easter came around, they stayed at the castle. Their parents would be mad, but they were all taking their N.E.W.T.S soon, and had to study. The testing dates were drawing near as May came to a close. The week of the tests drew closer, and Harry and Ginny were taking a break from studying.<p>

They ran down a hall together, before Harry turned and back her up against a wall.

"Harry, what if someone comes by?" He kissed before laughing.

"Then we'll tell them to fuck off." Ginny laughed and kissed him again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tiny closet, away from everyone. They spent a good portion of an hour in there, before Hermione came looking for her friends.

_'I can't believe they would blow off studying. They even know that they should be studying. The tests are so close. I wish Ron were here. He probably wouldn't be that much help, but I would like to see him.'_ Her mind was so full of thoughts that she could barely think straight. She walked through the halls, ignoring the time before going to find somewhere to be alone, and not be caught for being out of bed so late.

She walked hall after hall, before turning a corner and hearing someone running towards her.

"Hermione!" Someone whispered frantically. She turned to see Harry and Ginny running towards her, smiles on their faces. They caught up with her before Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her with them, dragging her with them.

"Harry? Where are we going?" Ginny shushed her.

"We need to hide. Mrs. Norris saw us and she ran to get Filch, so we ran, but the corner we turned down had a bunch of teachers standing there, so we had to run the other way, but we were about to turn again and then Filch was there so Ginny had some instant darkness powder on her and now there is a bunch of angry teachers looking for the people who threw it." He sounded out of breath when he finished it, possibly from running around and saying all of that quickly.

"So? Your Harry Potter. I think you're allowed to roam the school at night." He grinned.

"Even if I was, me roaming the school is trouble. So right now, we should hide." Hermione looked puzzled.

"Why were you two out of bed anyway?" Ginny grinned.

"Why do you want to know?"

"The way you say that makes me not want to know." They ran through the corridors, slowly making their way back, before they stopped on the seventh floor.

"The Room of Requirement. Let's just go in there." Hermione frowned.

"I don't know why you guys are so worried. Let's just go back and-" Ginny shushed her.

"We'll tell you when we're in there." Harry got it to open, frantically thinking, and they ran in, Hermione still confused.

"So why are we hiding? And don't say what you said before." Harry started to laugh, and Ginny was already giggling.

"Okay okay. So we were walking in the halls, and we went into this room, and we were in there for like, an hour, and in comes this Hufflepuff prefect." Ginny started to giggle again. Harry picked up the story while she started to laugh, Hermione still confused.

"So he saw us in there, and he started to yell at us. Then he notices me and says 'Harry Potter? You-Know-Who isn't back right?' and he starts panicking. This is when Ginny starts cracking up, and he runs. So we run after him, and he's just gone. So we just forgot about it and Filches cat runs up to us, meowing. So we run, and she runs the other way. This is when we ran into all of the teachers, who were freaking out about Voldemort being back, and the the Hufflepuff kid sees us and goes there." Harry started to crack up, so Ginny took the story over again, still giggling.

"I had some instant darkness powder on me, so I throw it before anyone sees us, and all of the teachers are really mad by now, thinking that the kid was pulling a prank, so we ran, and found you and pulled you in here." Hermione looked at both of them and started to laugh.

"That kid is in so much trouble. And you two deserve detention. But I won't because your my friends." They all were cracking up and before long, they heard someone through the wall.

"I think that we should go and tell them what happened." Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, that is a horrible idea. Why don't we go and say we were studying and lost track of time, so we are walking back to the common room." Ginny smirked.

"How about we just stay in here?" Harry shook his head.

"No. I don't feel like sleeping on the floor. Let's go." They opened the door, trying not to act suspicious, and immediately had Professor McGonagall and Professor Tonks stop them.

"You three! You-Know-Who isn't back, is he?" Ginny looked away, hiding a laugh with a cough.

"Um, no. We just got back from practicing our magic in the Room of Requirement but we lost track of time." Professor Tonks narrowed her eyes.

"A Hufflepuff prefect said he saw you and Ms. Weasley out of bed, and told us that You-Know-Who was back." Ginny shrugged while Harry and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Well, I hope you three study earlier, and we wish you good luck." The trio nodded and headed towards their common room, Ginny cracking up the whole way there. When they got back to the common room, they all burst out laughing.

"You two aren't allowed out after dark. And I'm not lying for you guys anymore either." They were all still grinning ear to ear, even though Hermione was trying to be serious.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny." Ginny started to laugh and Hermione shook her head.

"That kid might have lost his badge. In the morning, you are apologizing to him." Harry looked shocked.

"You should also! You didn't rat us out!" Hermione grinned.

"Whatever. And yes, it was pretty funny."

* * *

><p>The next morning they had all went down to breakfast with each other, and headed to the Hufflepuff table, quickly finding the prefect boy.<p>

"You? What do you want? He isn't back, is he?" Ginny looked at Hermione, on the brink of laughing.

"No, we came to apologize. We hope that you didn't lose you're badge. If you did, we'll admit the whole thing." He shook his head.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry nodded and the trio walked away. Harry looked at Ginny, who was silently laughing, thinking about last night. Harry shook his head, and that sat down to start the day.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I passed. Do you guys think you passed? I mean, I studied everything." Harry raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Hermione, we all know that you passed everything. Stop making us feel guilty we didn't study as much as you." She still looked worried. They had just finished their last test, and Seamus, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for Ginny. She arrived five minutes later, looking quite bummed about her test.

"Well, I failed that." Harry grinned.

"It's charms though. How can you fail charms?" She huffed.

"The examiner was a git. I probably failed too." Seamus stood up from sitting against the wall. He grinned.

"The only person who is surely going to pass is Hermione." They all grinned, and she smiled. They walked around the school, meeting up with Neville, Luna, and Dean. They had been walking by the lake, laughing and joking around, when a familiar voice greeted them.

"'Ello ery'body. 'Ello 'Arry, Hermione." Hagrid was walking towards them, but he had stopped to greet them.

"Hey Hagrid. We haven't seen you for a while." He nodded, looking at all of them.

"I remember bringing you kids across the lake when you were younger. Been what, 7 'ears now?" Harry nodded.

"We've grown up. Me and Ginny are getting married, we've already got our stuff moved in. Ron's moved out, and everyone else here is starting their lives. We grew up fast." Hagrid looked shocked.

"You 'an Ginny are gettin' married?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"You guys really 'ave grown up fast." They all chatted with Hagrid for another minute, before splitting up into tiny groups.

"You know, Hagrid is right. We have grown up fast." Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione.

"Well, we had to. We're ready to take on the rest of the world now." Hermione smiled at them, agreeing.

"Let's just hope that the world is ready for us."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, the ending is cheesy, but I'm not changing it. I am uploading 2 chapters in 1 night, but that is because of the amount of chapters that I have ready for you guys. I hope everyone is enjoying this, and there will be more to come soon. -Jemma<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome everyone, to the End-Of-Term feast!" Everyone clapped, looking at Professor McGonagall. She waited until the applause ended before continuing.

"Yes. Our year of school has come to an end once again. I would like to congratulate all of the seventh and returning eighth years for graduating. May your lives prosper and be merry." The seventh and eighth years cheered.

"I hope that everyone remembers what they have learned this year, as the next will teach you much more!. Now, onto our feast!" The rest of the feast was filled with smiles and laughter, the trio and their friends spending their last night at the castle in merry spirit.

"So who's up for a party later?" Seamus asked, grinning at his friends. They all grinned back.

"You should get the whole school to come." Ginny joked, and he shrugged. He stood up grinning at everyone.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room!" He shouted, provoking cheers of playfulness out of the school students. The teachers had looked up from their dinner, but before anyone stopped it, Professor McGonagall let it pass. When they looked at her, she just waved it off.

"They deserve a little partying after what they've been through." She had motioned towards Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, who were all laughing. The other teachers nodded, and went back to their dinner.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, listen up! Before we get this party started, I want to dedicate it to Mr. Harry Potter! He got us through the war, and that is one reason why we're celebrating him. The second reason, is because in a few months, the bachelors club will be losing him. That's right, he's getting married. So we celebrate his marriage, and his last few weeks as a single man. Cheers Harry!" He lifted his glass as did everyone else, Harry grinning ear to ear. The party started there after, and when it ended no one knew what time it was. Somewhere in the night, Harry had spotted Draco Malfoy standing in a corner, watching everything around him.<p>

"Hello Malfoy." He looked around to see who said that, seeing Harry and cringing back.

"Potter." He said coldly, nodding at him.

"Look. We don't have to be so vicious to each other. I'm not asking to be friends, but maybe just a bit nicer to each other?" Draco nodded. Harry held out his hand, which Draco shook.

"Maybe you aren't as much of a git as I thought you were." Harry laughed.

"And maybe you aren't as much of a pompous prick I thought you were." Draco narrowed his eyes before a slight grin came across his face.

"How about instead of moping around in the corner, we get you a drink?" Draco gave a real smile, and Harry took him to his friends, who after the initial shock of having Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stand next to each other and not rip each others throats out, got to know him, and they had some fun. Harry introduced him to people from different houses, and a particularly pretty Slytherin, named Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

><p>"Ginny. Ginny. Wake up!" Ginny awoke with a start, the world spinning, and her head pounding. Harry''s face came into focus, and she sat up.<p>

"What time is it?" Harry checked his watch.

"Around 8:30. The train leaves in a few hours. You can sleep on the train, so up." She stood up shakily, looking around. She had been sleeping in Harry's bed, the rest of his dorm mates already up and finishing their last minute packing.

"What time did the party end?" Neville shrugged.

"It was a little before dawn when Professor Tonks got sent up here to shut us down." Seamus grinned.

"You little lady, can drink." She rubbed her eyes.

"What? How much did I drink." Harry grinned.

"Somewhere between two and three bottles of fire whiskey, and a mixture of other drinks that were there, before passing out on one of the couches." She felt the alcohol hitting her as she took a few steps.

"Excuse me while I go throw up. I really hope I don't smell like liquor when I get home." They all laughed, and she ran off to take a shower and get her bags while the rest of them finished their packing.

"So, greatest party in our years at Hogwarts?" They all nodded.

"Got some pictures from last night. You guys want to see them?" Dean held up some moving photos, depicting scenes of what had gone down.

"Not sure I do." Harry said, uncertain, but headed over to look at them anyway. They all got good shots of the party, showing the fun and playfulness the students had. The amount of students that had been able to fit in the common room had been astounding, as people from all four houses had shown up. In one shot, Ginny was grabbing Harry to make out, while everyone in the room had whistled.

"I don't even remember that happening." They all grinned.

"It did. Look at this one. Looks like our new pal Malfoy got himself a girlfriend." They all laughed as the photo showed him and Astoria Greengrass kissing and then running off somewhere. They finished looking at all the pictures, before heading downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. They met up with Hermione and Ginny, before heading down to the Great Hall. The students they passed all cheered and high-fived them, congratulating them on the great party they had thrown. When they entered the Hall, they were met with cheers from the students that went to the party.

"Seems that we're heros of this school in more ways then one." Harry said, grinning as he sat down. They enjoyed some breakfast, before one last walk around the castle. Soon, it was time to go. They all got their bags, found their way to the train, and boarded, catching one more glimpse of the castle.

"It's kind of sad that this is going to be our last time on this train." Hermione said, getting misty eyed.

"Well we've grown up. We had our time, and it was fun, but we're ready to go into the world." Ginny said with a smile. Before long, the train lurched forward, gaining speed. The group of friends laughed and reminisced about the fun times they had. The train ride seemed too short, and soon, it was pulling up to the station.

"Well, we'll see you guys later." They said their goodbyes and got off of the train, and Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were alone.

"Hmm. Aren't your parents usually here, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah. They probably got caught up in something. Where are you staying Hermione?" She shrugged.

"I'll probably stay at my parents or Ron's place until I find a place of my own." Harry nodded.

"You want to drop you're stuff off at your parent's place and then see our house?" She nodded excitedly. Harry and Ginny went to their place, and met Hermione at her parents house. She said goodbye, promising to be back later, and then headed off with Harry and Ginny.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" They showed her the inside and sat down and talked. They chatted for a while, before a patronus appeared in the shape of a weasel.

_'Meet us at St. Mungos. Something happened.'_ Mr. Weasley's voice sounded grave. They looked at each other before immediately apparating there.

"Dad? What's happened?" Mr. Weasley looked aged and worn out.

"It's George. He tried to kill himself."

* * *

><p><strong>A little cliff hanger to leave you guys with. I had to re-write this a few times to get to here, but I hope everyone enjoyed! -Jemma<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I checked earlier, and I've gotten over 1,000 hits to this story. I am very happy about this, and encourage everyone to keep on reading! I wanted to say thank you before everyone read this chapter, so yeah, thanks! Now, sorry if this is sad, but I added it in anyway. (And also sorry if this is kind of short, but I wanted to keep it dramatic and stuff.) So, onto the chapter!**

He sat, alone, brown eyes teared up.

He was flipping through an old photo album.

_To think, all the best people in life die._

He was thinking too morbid. Lee Jordan had come up earlier to check on him.

_'Leave me be. S'not like I'll be going anywhere.' Lee looked at his friend with concern. _

_'Mate-'_

_'Leave me be.'_

That was that. Lee left, closing up the shop as he did. That was maybe, over 12 hours ago? He pulled out the photo albums, going through them, shivers going down his spine as he saw the loved ones he lost.

_Everyone else has moved on. Why can't I? The last time I saw my family was when I heard Harry proposed. They all have great lives. Even without me in it._

He started up these thoughts again. He had to stop. He might do something he might regret.

_Unless, I wasn't here to regret it._

Stop. He got the thoughts racing again.

_'FRED!' His twin brother was cold, a smile etched on his face. 'FRED!' He heard someone yelling, and soon, he was at his side. He glanced up, seeing Harry, shielding him from an attack. The determination in his face. If only he had gotten there a minute earlier._

He remembered the night too vividly. His family crying, loved ones, all dead around him. And Harry, standing there, unable to help.

_If only he had been there. Maybe this is his fault._

That thought had run through his mind over and over again, until he convinced himself that it was true.

_It's his fault my brother is gone! He had to get there a minute late!_

No. He stopped himself before he got too angry.

_Ginny would end my life if I put a hand on him. They'll be back soon._

He was right. They would be boarding the train, the train him and his brother used to ride.

_I wish I was dead. This pain was over._

The moment the idea popped into his head, it was set into motion.

_How?_

That was one question.

_Will it hurt?_

There was another.

_Will people miss me?_

All the while, he thought of this, getting a picture of his family, happy together, all of them together. Before the battle. The battle that killed more people then had died that night.

_Goodbye world. I hope people remember me._

The chair fell, and the rope tightened. The world became darker, slowly fading, until there was nothing left.


	13. Chapter 13

**So before I start this chapter, I am putting out a sort of, ad I guess you can call it. I am looking for not quite a beta-reader, but someone interested in my stories that could read them before I post them and give me a review. So yeah, I guess you can call it a beta-reader, but I'm not going to. If you're interested, please just pm me, and I'll answer back. Thanks for reading this, and now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay?"<p>

"I-I'm not sure. He was found after 5 hours. He almost died with just that. His windpipe was close to being fully crushed, and vital veins were snapped."

_Why did they have to come? Lee probably went to them. I just want to be left alone._

"Can we see him?"

_Anything but that._

"You can, but he isn't in good condition. He's being kept alive with magic and magic alone."

_I just want them to leave!_

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, and some of the Weasley family sat in a hallway of St. Mungos.<p>

"Ginny, Harry, Hermione, go home. Go to sleep. It's far too late." Mrs. Weasley was trying to keep it together, but everyone could see she was about to cry.

"No mum. We're staying." Ginny was taking charge of things for the past few hours, her parents too depressed to think straight. She was tired, as the night before she got no sleep.

"Ginny, we could tell that you were tired when you got here this morning. Go home to the Burr-" Mrs. Weasley stopped, remembering what her daughter said during Christmas break.

"That's right. You don't live there anymore." She pursed her lips, turning the other way. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They had mostly stayed out of the Weasley's way the whole day, but they sensed that their feelings towards each other were being stretched.

"No mum. I don't live there anymore. Do you have a problem with that?" Mrs. Weasley pressed her lips tighter together.

"Yes Ginny, I do. My little babies are growing up, and I thought I had at least another year with you." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Mum, I am getting married soon. I had to grow up fast in a world like this. So I'm sorry if your little girl is growing up too fast for you, but it's her life." Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Ginny-" She put her hand up to stop him.

"What, are you not going to let your "husband" speak?" Mrs. Weasley put emphasis on husband, trying to prove a point.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"You don't think I'm ready to grow up, do you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Harry, why don't we take a walk?" Harry nodded and got up.

"Great idea." Mrs. Weasley snorted.

"Yeah see? That's why I don't think you're ready. You run from you're problems." Harry just walked away with Hermione, ignoring the vicious comment from the normally tame Mrs. Weasley.

"So Hermione, have you heard from Ron?" She shook her head.

"I think Mr. Weasley told him, but he hasn't gotten here." Harry nodded.

"Why don't we talk about happier things?" She suggested, worn down by the situation that the day brought. Harry agreed, and they walked down another hall.

"Well." Harry looked at her.

"What?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry gave a slight smile.

"Funny. We always have something bad to talk about, and never anything good." She nodded.

"That's more sad then funny, mate." They turned to see Ron walking towards them.

"Ron!" Hermione ran and hugged him, ten times happier that he was there.

"Is George okay?" Harry shrugged.

"We don't know yet." Ron joined them for their walk, and they slowly made their way back.

"So how was your guys' last day?" Harry grinned.

"Well, you might have missed the most amazing party in Hogwarts history." Ron raised his eyes.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Hermione smiled.

"Because you chose not to go to school with us. Don't worry, Malfoy took your place." Ron stopped.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Our enemy for how many years?" Harry smiled.

"He's changed. He's actually pretty cool." Ron continued walking, but shook his head.

"And you, have lost your mind, mate." They arrived back where the Weasleys were.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, Ginny and her facing off.

"I'm leaving." Ginny walked down the hallway, attracting stares from people.

"Mum? What the bloody hell did you do?" Mrs. Weasley looked to Ron.

"You should be ashamed of yourself as well, Ronald." Ron put his hands up, and walked back the other way.

"Mrs. Weasley-" Hermione was cut off by her shrewd screaming. Harry looked at Hermione, and they followed Ron. They caught up with him, and he was laughing.

"Watch out mate. They may think you belong in the mental ward." Ron looked over at Harry, grinning.

"Just thinking, you're getting married into this family." Harry grinned.

"Yeah. But remember, I'm marrying your sister." Ron shrugged.

"I'm over that. When's the wedding anyway?"

"Well, Ginny's been planning it to be in the beginning of August." Ron nodded.

"Where did she go anyway?"

"She probably went to her house, Ron." Hermione said, making Ron frown.

"Her house? I thought she lives at-" It clicked in, and a frown came across his face.

"Sorry mate. We're officially living there today." Ron put his hand up, shushing him before he said anything else.

"That is, wonderful." Harry grinned.

"We should probably go calm her down before she kills someone. She looked pretty angry." Ron, looked downcast suddenly.

"Well, mum has been a little on edge whenever I see her. This probably set her off." Hermione frowned.

"George will get through this. You know that, right?" Ron nodded, changing the subject.

"So, side-along apparation?" Harry nodded. They arrived at the house in a blink, and they entered.

"Ginny?" Harry walked ahead. She was in the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools.

"Harry, I'm sorry. She went mental on me." Ron entered her view and she got up and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you. I hope you didn't hear what mum was saying." He frowned.

"What did she say?" She waved it off.

"You don't need to know." She quickly changed the subject. They all sat down, tired from the day they had been through, Ron a little more awake as he had gotten sleep the night before.

"You look tired." He said to Ginny. She nodded.

"Three bottles of fire whiskey can make anyone feel awful the next day." He looked shocked.

"Where- What- When?" Ginny grinned.

"Last night. You missed a pretty good party." He nodded.

"I heard. We need to have another one. One that I'm there for and not have my place taken by Draco Malfoy." They all laughed.

"Well, you missed a pretty good year." Hermione said, and everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>"Harry, do you think George is going to be okay?" Harry looked over at Ginny. They were spending their first night in their new house, and were currently sitting on the living room couch.<p>

"He will pull through this. I know he will."

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was a little shorter then I had wanted it to be, but I'm happy with it. I hope everyone enjoys! -Jemma<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. I hope everyone enjoys. It may seem odd the way I have this laid out, but while writing this I totally forgot that everyone actually has birthdays, so those will be incorporated(It's good to read what you wrote at 3:am). Another thing is someone said something about Harry not talking to Hagrid. I have a reason for that, and I did it on purpose, it will be incorporated into the next one or two chapters, so stay tuned! -Jemma**

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys went to visit George multiple times.<p>

"He's a wake?" Harry and Ginny had just arrived, but the doctor held them back.

"Mrs. Weasley, your mum, is in there. We really want to give George some time to recover before he's around, bad feelings." Ginny frowned, but nodded. They sat down, waiting for her mum to come out. It had been two weeks, and while Ginny had been planning her wedding, visiting George, and just simply been getting used to her new home, her mother and her had not been on speaking terms.

"I hope he's okay." Harry cocked his head.

"Well, he's awake, and by the way the doctor puts it, he is going to survive." George had been making a wonderful recovery, but hadn't woken up until a few hours ago.

"That isn't what I meant. Not physically, but emotionally. I mean, he tried to, you know." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn't everyday he would get to talk to another person who was at the brink of death and brought back again.

"I get what you mean. I guess, we just don't mention it and try to talk of happier things until he's, happy again, I guess." Ginny looked at him.

"Harry, did Voldemort actually, kill you?" She knew the answer.

"What?" She repeated herself, and Harry looked away.

"You already know the answer, Ginny." He looked back, and saw her scared expression.

"What's wrong?" She looked away.

"I'll tell you later." He got worried, but dropped it. After another twenty minutes of waiting, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out.

"Hello, mum." Ginny and Harry stood up, Ginny greeting her mother. Harry looked to Mr. Weasley and nodded to him, getting the same response back.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked, her tone full of anger. Ginny looked taken aback, her normally calm and joyful mother being full of despicable anger.

"I'm here to see my older brother." Mrs. Weasley nodded and looked at Harry.

"And you?" She put emphasis on the word you, unhappy from seeing him.

"I'm here with Ginny. I'm part of you're family soon, so I'm going to see my brother in law." She smirked and walked away, leaving Mr. Weasley there.

"I'm sorry for her, rudeness. It's really nice to see you two again." Ginny smiled.

"It's good to see you too, dad." They smiled and he waved goodbye, walking down the hallway after Mrs. Weasley.

"Shall we go in?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded. She still looked uncertain, but followed him in, afraid of what she would see.

"George?" The person on the bed looked over at the door, and his face drew a happy smile.

"Hey little sis. I was wondering when you would come." His voice sounded raspy, broken down. But they read his face, seeing the happiness that was there. They sat down in the chairs next to the bed, looking at him. His throat was mostly covered up, but the parts they could see were red and purple. His face looked fine, but they could tell he was in pain.

"Was mum okay when she saw you?" He turned his head a little away and grinned.

"That was going to be my first question. What the bloody hell did you do to get her so pissed?" Harry grinned.

"She's been like that for weeks." George opened his eyes a little more.

"Really? It isn't like her to be mad for that long." Ginny nodded.

"Well, she snapped when you were first brought in here. She wasn't happy with me and Harry moving in together, so I told her what I thought, and she snapped." George nodded.

"She's afraid. Her kids are leaving her too soon." Ginny nodded, frowning.

"We thought we lost you when we first got the message." She had looked away, drying her eyes from the tears that had sprung up. He smiled.

"I thought I lost myself for a second." Harry tilted his head.

"I know what it's like now." That was what Harry was thinking he would say. He looked down. George looked at him.

"You know what it's like. I know now also." Ginny looked at her older brother, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, George, don't say that." Harry looked at her, and held her hand. George shook her head.

"Ginny, if I don't think I actually wanted to die that night. It has taught me a lot, just saying." She closed her eyes.

"It's taught me not to be afraid. It didn't hurt. I would've went peacefully." Harry shook his head.

"You might've, but the rest of us wouldn't because of it." George tilted his head, questioningly.

"We should be talking about happier things. I'll tell you when you get out of here if you still want to know." George nodded, and Ginny went back to attempting to dry her eyes.

"So, when is you're guy's wedding?" Ginny looked up, and smiled through her tears.

"It's August 14. It's a Saturday." George smiled.

"Right after you're birthday, also." She smiled.

"It'll be a birthday present to myself." He grinned.

"And I'll make sure I'm there." They talked until the nurse came in to give him a sleeping draught, and they said goodbye and left.

"He'll be fine." Harry said, reassuring her as they walked down the hallway to the exit.

"But, what did you mean when you said we wouldn't have went peacefully if he did?" She sounded afraid to ask, scared of the answer.

"Well, when we died, we would have looked back to his death, and thought, we could have done something. He could have lived along with us, and died a long age, not in his twenties." Ginny looked at him and grabbed his hand, not saying another word. They left St. Mungos and went to their house, happy about their day.

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed, Harry and Ginny's wedding date drew closer. A month before the wedding, George was released from St. Mungos, and was brought straight to the Burrow by his mother.<p>

"Mum, can I please go home?" She shook her head.

"You're staying here. I can't trust you because of-" She stopped, and switched the topic.

"Would you like anything to eat?" He shook his head.

"Mum, are you talking to Ginny or Ron?" She pursed her lips, not answering the question.

"Charlie came down from Romania. He's gone out for a few hours, but he's staying here. And have you seen Bill and Fleur? I think she might be expecting." George nodded.

"Yeah, she isn't. Mum, you need to talk to you're other children. Like, the one getting married in a few weeks?" She gave him a stern look.

"Things were said, and I'm not proud of them. But she isn't old enough to be getting married or be moving out of the house!" George shook his head and walked outside, his mother following closely after him.

"You are not going anywhere!" He grinned at her.

"When have I listened to my mother about not breaking rules? It was nice seeing you, but you really need to talk to her." And with that, he apparated away, leaving her fuming.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, do you need anything from the store?" Harry and Ginny were sitting in their kitchen with Ron and Hermione, Harry writing down a quick list of things they were out of.<p>

"Hmm. I don't think so. When are you going?" He shrugged.

"Later or tomorrow." Hermione read over his list.

"You guys are out of butter and eggs." He nodded and added them on.

"And also pastries." Ron said, grabbing the last one. Ginny grinned at him and shook her head.

"That's 'cause you ate all of them." He shook his head, his mouth full of food.

"Nuh uh. 'Dat was 'oo guys." Hermione looked disgusted.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Ronald." Harry snorted, and took another look in their fridge. Their house had all the aspects of muggle living inside of it, including a TV.

"Milk. It seems like I've forgotten the most obvious things." Ginny grinned.

"Did you put toothpaste? It would be good to get some of that soon." Ron frowned, finishing his pastry.

"You guys hear that?" Harry cocked his eyebrows.

"You must be hearing things, mate." Ron shook his head.

"Someone here?" They heard footsteps coming down the hall. They looked at each other, pulling out their wands.

"Hello?" Harry called out, walking towards the doorway of the kitchen, when Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Dear god, mum. Could've said something." Ron said. She looked around at all of them.

"I came here to apologize. I brought George home to the Burrow, and before he left, he told me to talk to you two." Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes, I accept your apology, and I'm sorry for saying that stuff, but how did you get in here?" She ignored her.

"Now will you please help me find him?" Harry looked confused.

"You lost him?" A worried look came across her face.

"Yes, and I came here so you would help me find him!" Her voice was full of panic.

"Mum, did you check his loft? The one he's been living in for around 3 bloody years?" She looked relieved.

"Yes! I never thought of that." Ron looked at her.

"Incredible." He looked away and sat on a stool next to Ginny.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, how did you get in our house?" Harry asked. She looked at him.

"Your back door wasn't magically locked." With that, she left, off to go get George again. They looked at each other.

"I'm gonna lock the back door, and then head to the store. Would anyone like to join me?" Ron shrugged.

"I'll go. I can pick some stuff up for my place." Harry nodded, heading to the back of the house before returning, sure that the door was locked. He and Ron headed out, Ginny and Hermione staying back. They walked up the street, looking at the town.

"This place is pretty, pretty." Harry looked at him.

"You've never seen the town, have you?" Ron shook his head.

"Wasn't with you when you got attacked. Remember?" Harry nodded.

"Was trying to forget. A lot of bad things have happened here, but I guess I couldn't resist coming back here." They got to the town square, Ron noticing the statue change into something else.

"Did you see that?" Harry looked over and saw what he was looking to. He and Ron walked over, an older couple standing there looking up at it also.

"Can you dears see this also?" The old women asked them, smiling when they came over. Ron looked up, studying the statue. Harry smiled at her.

"Yes. The last time I saw it was two Christmas's ago. I try to stay away from it." She looked at him with a frown, and Ron spoke.

"Harry, is that you with your parents?" The old man looked over at them, astonished.

"Harry Potter?" The old women looked at him and smiled.

"Is that why you tried to stay away from here?" Harry nodded. She took his hand in hers.

"Thank you." The old man shook his hand.

"Do you live here?" He asked, still in awe.

"Yes. My fiancé and I just moved here. Do you live in the neighbourhood?" She smiled and nodded.

"Phil and I moved here last year. My name is Doreen. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled.

"Please, call me Harry. It's nice to meet you too." The old man looked to Ron, who was still looking at the statue.

"Aren't you Ron Weasley?" Ron looked over, shocked that someone knew his name.

"Yes, I am." The old man smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you. You two young men are heroes, and I thank you for getting rid of, him." The war may have ended, but people were still afraid of the name.

"Voldemort?" Ron asked, and the couple gasped, in shock.

"You, say his name?" The women asked.

"Well, fear of a name is fear of a thing itself is what someone once told me." The old women smiled.

"You're right. Things are still a little shaky after the war. It was nice meeting you, but we have to go now. The grandkids are in town." Harry smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." They smiled.

"It was nice meeting you two as well. I hope we can get together for lunch or dinner sometimes." Harry smiled.

"I'm sure my fiancé would love that." Ron and Harry waved goodbye to them, as they did the same, continuing their walk towards the store.

"You haven't been over here since two Christmas's ago?" Harry nodded.

"I would usually apparate to a block near it, but today we walked." Ron nodded, not asking any other questions. They got to the store, and walked up and down the aisles, getting the things they needed.

"That will be fifty-seven eighty-one, sir." Harry handed the cashier the money, smiling at her as he did. She blushed and looked away, grinning.

"I'm not walking back here, so you better hope Ginny doesn't need anything else." Harry looked at Ron. They both noticed the cashier blushing, and her smile dropping when Ron mentioned Ginny.

"I'm pretty sure I got everything." Ron shrugged. The cashier handed Harry his change, and they picked up the bags and walked back to the house. When they got there, Ginny helped Harry put everything away, and they all went back to the kitchen, taking up their spots from before.

"So Harry, have you heard anything from Gringotts?" Hermione asked, an idea forming in her head. Harry nodded.

"I get letters from their every other week, but it's just to sign legal documents and financial reviews." Hermione nodded, saying what she had on her mind.

"I think I know what you can do with you're money." Harry looked at her with curiosity, and listened to her talk.

"Well, I was thinking you invest. You can start up a business that connects with other wizard and muggle businesses across the world, inventing and financing items that would be sold globally. That way the money wouldn't be put to waste." Harry thought about it.

"Hermione, I have a meeting on Monday. Can you come with me?" She nodded, smiling. He looked over at Ginny and Ron.

"Can you guys come as well?" They nodded, excited to hear his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Potter, friends." A goblin had met them inside Gringotts, taking the four of them to see the chancellor.<p>

"Hello Mr. Potter." Harry bowed deeply, the goblin doing the same. He motioned for them to sit.

"So, my friend Hermione gave me a very bright idea on Thursday." The chancellor looked at him with curiosity and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, she said that instead of letting the money sit in a vault, doing nothing, she said to start a company, and invest." The goblin thought about it, and looked to Harry's team of financial advisors for questions.

"Well, Mr. Potter, what investments would you be making?" Harry looked to Hermione, and she answered.

"Well, he could invest in wizard and muggle companies." They nodded, interested in the idea.

"Another question, what would it be called?" Harry looked up, responding.

"I hadn't thought about it yet." Ron piped up, adding an idea.

"How 'bout Potter Industries?" Harry grinned.

"I like it." He looked at his team and they were all nodding.

"What would you invest in?" Harry looked at Hermione before answering.

"Good inventions, starting businesses with good ideas, that sort of things." They nodded. Within a few hours of the start of the meeting, the team had a start-up plan, the business formed and planned.

"So, you're investing one hundred million galleons into the investments at start?" Harry nodded, he had been looking at Hermione for the math questions all meeting.

"So, where will the offices be located?" Harry thought about it.

"Hmm. I'll have to look into that." The meeting wrapped up, and soon the four friends were on their way, Ginny inviting them back to the house. They got their quick, and Harry and Hermione immediately started to look through Harry's property list to see what he had. By eight that evening, they had found a building he owned in London.

"The whole building is vacant, but in good shape. This would be great!" Ginny said. Harry grinned.

"So that's it then. If the business grows, we can find another building." They nodded. Harry had ordered food for them over the phone, and they were currently eating take-out in the living room.

"This is really good. And you can get it by the telephone?" Ron asked, amazed. Hermione grinned.

"It's take out Ron." He looked at his plate in awe.

"These muggles might really be magic." They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Within a week, Harry already had plans to get the business running by the beginning of September. He could have gotten it set up sooner, but he waited until after his wedding. Ginny had Hermione and Luna as her bridesmaids, and Harry had Ron and Neville as his Groomsmen. As the day of the wedding grew near, Ginny had been getting more and more stressed with the last minute details.<p>

"You have a dress?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"There's a place that it's being held at?" She nodded again. She had picked a chapel in Godrics Hallow, loving the town as much as Harry did, maybe even more.

"Is there a place for the reception?" She nodded again, as they were renting out a beautiful wedding hall, perfect for her.

"Is there a place for people to sit?" She nodded again.

"Then I'm pretty sure you can stop stressing." She smiled but spoke with frustration in her voice.

"It's annoying. The florist doesn't have the flowers I want, and the other ones I want he has in the wrong color." Harry grinned.

"You do remember you're a witch, right." Ginny's eyes widened with realization.

"I can just change the color with magic!" He laughed and kissed her, helping her work out the rest of the plans.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding arrived, and soon Ginny was getting on her dress, Harry putting on his bowtie.<p>

"Ready mate?" Neville asked, happy to be there for his friend. Harry grinned. He looked over at Ron, who looked more nervous than him.

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked, not a nerve in his body. He was excited more than anything, and wasn't stressed out or nervous. Ron looked up.

"You do realize, that Hermione is going to want to get married also, right?" Harry and Neville looked at each other, holding in laughs.

"And?" He looked at them, scared.

"I'm not ready to get married!" Harry grinned.

"It's your lucky day. I'm getting married. Now, put on your bowtie and let's get out there." Ron nodded, feeling less nervous. Everyone was finishing getting seated when Harry, Neville and Ron walked up to the altar.

"Is that Ronald or Ginevra? I hope he gets a haircut soon." They heard Aunty Muriel in the front row, complaining. Harry and Neville stifled their laughs, when she started up again.

"Is Ginevra getting married to Harry Potter or James Potter? Their resemblance really is uncanny." By the time the wedding started, she had made comments about everyone, not a care who heard.

When the music started, Harry's heart jumped with joy, and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle slowly. When Ginny came in, she was the only thing he was focused on. She looked stunning in her wedding dress.

"Her dress is a little tight, and low cut if I say so myself." Aunty Muriel said in a load whisper, not saying it to anyone in particular.

When Ginny got to the altar, Harry smiled even wider. The master of ceremonies was there, and he talked for 15 minutes, for which Harry didn't care to listen. He was too busy thinking about Ginny. When the vows came up, Harry said his first.

"Ginny, the first time I met you, I'm pretty sure I fell in love right then and there. I just didn't realize it until a few years ago, which was the best thing I ever realized. Every day I wake up and when I look at you, I get the same feeling that you are the best thing that has every happened to me. I want to make sure that you live a happily ever after." He finished his vows and everyone awed, and he heard Mrs. Weasley crying from the front row.

"Harry, when I was little, I never thought I would grow up to marry you. I thought you were a childhood crush and I would grow out of it. I'm happy I didn't. You've saved my life plenty of times. And in the process you took my heart. I love you and everyday I wake up happy. You've already made my happily ever after come true." They finished up their vows and the master of ceremonies asked for the rings.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your loving wife, to care and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do." Ginny's heart soared, never being happier then at that moment.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your loving husband, to care and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, with the power invested in me, you are now husband and wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I uploaded this late, I wanted to upload it like, two hours ago, but fanfiction wasn't letting me post it. Remember to review and favorite and all that stuff. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! It's been waaaayy too long since I uploaded. Almost 2 months! Sorry to the people who have been waiting, and I know this isn't that long of a chapter, but hopefully I can make chapter 16 about hopefully 5,000 words. That is, if I remember to actually write XD. I think I said this before, but I want to try to make a schedule so I'm not uploading ecery day for one week, then nothing for a few months. But, I really hope you guys enjoys this chapter, and remember to review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff! Now, onto Chapter 15!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15:<span>**

Ginny and Harry were sleeping in their bed, neither of them clothed or awake. They had a wonderful wedding reception, ignoring the comments from Aunty Muriel, and everyone enjoyed the wedding. Once it was around midnight, Harry and Ginny left, saying goodbye to everyone. Once they had arrived home, they had started their "intimate" night together, doing a lot more then kissing.

Ginny had awoken, warm and wrapped in Harry's arms. She opened her eyes, turning over to face Harry. She smiled and snuggled into his arms more, waking him up.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." His green eyes had blinked open, grinning ear to ear. She grinned at him and kissed him.

"I'm so happy we left the wedding earlier than planned." Harry laughed.

"I'm pretty happy also." She looked at him and pulled him in for another kiss. She flipped, her above him, and she lent down to kiss him again.

"We should probably get up, we wouldn't want to miss our flight." She kissed him again, but they eventually got up, getting ready and grabbing their bags to head to the airport.

* * *

><p>"So, we have to go to gate C2, and we'll be flying first class." This was Ginny's first time on a plane, and she was really excited. They soon boarded, and the plane rose off the ground, flying them off to Rome. She had sat near the window, afraid and excited at the same time.<p>

"So it doesn't fall out of the sky?" Harry nodded, smiling at his wife. The rest of the plane ride had been enjoyable, as Ginny had been awake and immensely interested in the plane.

"Wow. These muggles are pretty smart." Harry stifled a laugh as people across the row looked at them funny. They arrived in Rome within 3 hours, and the first thing they did was check into their hotel.

"Harry, it's beautiful here!" Ginny was excited to go and explore the new city, but wanted to spend every moment with Harry.

"You know, we're here for two weeks. That'll give us plenty of time to," He paused, pulling her close to him, looking her in the eye with a look that basically made her melt.

"Explore." He finished, and she started to laugh.

"What?" He looked at her grinning.

"The smooth guy style isn't you." They both laughed, finishing with a kiss.

* * *

><p>The first week passed quickly, as they had been exploring, shopping, and dining out at the most expensive restaurants and clothes stores. Harry had wanted Ginny to have the best, and she got just that. The second week came, and Ginny didn't want her vacation to end.<p>

"It's so beautiful here." They were standing on the balcony of their hotel, it overlooking the city and facing towards the sunset. Harry stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. The wind was blowing slightly, and the sun had cast a perfect light on her.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He smiled, and held her closer to him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Back in London, Hermione and Ron had not been having as good a time as Harry and Ginny. Ron was right, Hermione said to him after the wedding that she would like to get married at some point. Ron had looked at her with a "you're kidding, right?" look on his face. She frowned, and that's when the fight started.<p>

"Hermione, I'm not ready to get married yet." Ron had picked up the argument from the day before. They had been fighting about it for over a week, and even though she tried, Ron wouldn't drop it.

"Ron, I told you to drop it. I'm not ready to get married yet either. I just said at one point, it would be nice." Ron tilted his head, unsure of whether or not the argument was over, but said nothing else, and finally dropped it. She had been staying at her parent's house until she could find an apartment. Ron already said that she could move in with him, as she had been cleaning his apartment for him. She said no, and told him that he needed to start cleaning his own apartment.

"Ron, what about this place?" She showed him the listing, a flat in London, and he huffed.

"I don't know why you won't just move in with me." She rolled her eyes.

"Because, I want to be by myself for a while." He frowned.

"By yourself? What does that mean?" She looked at him.

"What? It means I want to live by myself." He was starting to get angry, his ears turning red.

"So does that mean you're going to be by yourself with living or with everything?" She frowned, standing up from where she was sitting.

"Now what does that mean?" He stood up, raising his arms.

"Does that mean you want to be alone, without me?" She rolled her eyes again.

"This is just a miscommunication." He looked taken aback.

"This conversation or us?" She looked hurt.

"Ron, you're twisting my words." He shook his head.

"Well, the message is clear." She picked up her stuff and left, without another word.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny had nice flight home, Harry loving the excitement on his wife's face when the plane took off. They arrived home in the middle of the day, excited to see their friends and family, but also excited for what was next in their lives.<p>

They walked into their house hand in hand, Harry dragging their suitcases in. Ginny turned and smiled at him.

"I love this house." He grinned at her, setting the suitcases down.

"I know. That's why I picked it." She smiled again.

"You know what the best part is?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What?" She grinned with a sly look.

"We don't need to see anyone until tomorrow." She looked at him with excitement in her eyes, and the rest of the day was spent doing, "personal" things.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was spent hanging out with friends and family, trying to find out what was wrong this time with Ron and Hermione, and getting ready to start their new business.<p>

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione huffed, annoyed with Ginny asking her questions for the tenth time that week. She, Harry, and herself had been getting everything set up, meeting with the goblins a few times and sorting out their starting investments.

"Ginny, I'm just fine. Please stop asking me. We need to get stuff sorted out." Ginny looked taken back by the sudden harshness in her tone, but left it and they continued their work. Harry hadn't been getting involved, not wanting to cause problems. They trio worked for a few hours, until Snowstorm arrived with a letter.

"Who's it from?" Ginny ask, sitting next to Harry. He opened it up and read out loud.

"Harry," Ginny pointed at the signature.

"It's from Hagrid." Harry looked at her.

"That's good, but can I read the whole letter?" She rolled her eyes and waved for him to continue.

_"Harry,_

_How 'ave you been? I had a great time at you're an Ginny's wedding. I was wondering if you four would be able to come an see me? Would be great to catch up on things. Well, I'll talk to you more later._

_Hagrid"_

Ginny and Hermione listened. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Well, we can't say no." Harry furrowed his brows, thinking back.

"Where was he?" The girls looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we hadn't seen him the entire time we were at Hogwarts." Ginny nodded.

"He did come to our wedding though." Hermione nodded, thinking back.

"He was just busy." Harry wrote back with their answer, saying they would meet him in Hogsmead in a week.

"Should we tell Ron?" Hermione made a fist and looked back at the documents. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"What did he say this time?" Hermione huffed, standing up and quickly sorting the papers out.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Dad must be getting worried." Harry stood up.

"Hermione-" She put her hand up and walked out the door, leaving. Ginny looked at Harry.

"What the hell did he say?" Harry put his hands up, walking back to the living room and where their almost finished work was. He sat down, picking up where he left off.

"Harry, go talk to Ron." Ginny's voice was stubborn, and he decided to comply so they didn't need to fight. He sighed, stood up, and left. Ginny had a fire in her, which was part of why he married her.

"Ron?" Harry knocked on the door and waited. He heard movement inside, and the door opened. He was unshaven, smelly, and his flat was a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot, and his shirt was full of stains.

"Ron, are you okay?" Ron turned around while waving him in. Harry winced at the odor of the area, and tried to hold his breath while he followed him in.

"What the bloody hell is up with you? And why is your place like this?" Ron groaned, and picked up a bottle. Harry snatched it out of his hand, reading the label.

"Really? Why are you drinking this?" He placed the bottle of potent liquor down on the table. Ron snatched the bottle back up, taking a swig.

"'Mione left again." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Ron laughed, taking another swig.

"Said she wants to get married." Harry huffed, already knowing the story before it was told.

"Did she say she wants to get married soon?" Ron looked at him.

"Well, no but-"

"So what did you say that made her leave?" Ron stood up.

"I'm not ready to get married!" Harry just looked at him, and Ron saw the annoyance growing in him.

"Ron, did you tell her that?" Ron nodded.

"What did you say after that?" Ron huffed.

"Well, I asked her why she wasn't living with me. She said she wanted to be alone. I asked her what that meant, and yeah, I guess I got a bit mad. So she told me it was just a miscommunication. She obviously meant we were a miscommunication." Harry looked at his friend, trying not to laugh at his stupidity.

"Ron." Ron looked at him again.

"Go take a shower, clean this place up, and go tell her you're sorry for getting mad." Ron frowned, starting to look angry.

"I'm not going to apologize for something she said!" Harry chuckled, putting up his hands.

"You're such a twit Ron. Stop fighting over every little thing with her and you'll be happy." Ron turned around, walking into the kitchen.

"What do you know about that?"

"Well, I'm the one who just got married." Ron sighed, and walked into the bathroom.

"Bye Harry." Harry walked out, and apparated home.

"Well?" Ginny was waiting on the couch in their living room, all of the business paperwork put away. She stood up, and he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I got through his thick skull to stop fighting over every little thing." She smiled and kissed him.

"Well, I think now that we can stop worrying about if they're okay, we should worry about if we are okay." Harry cocked his head.

"Hmm?" She had a sly smile on her face as she kissed him again.

"You know what I mean mister."

* * *

><p>The four friends apparated to Hogsmead, arriving early to their meet up.<p>

"Wonder what's had Hagrid so busy?" Hermione thought out loud.

"Probably another half giant brother." Ron answered, smirking. Ginny frowned at him.

"Ron, don't be mean." Ron huffed, looking at his feet and mumbling under his breath. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so." Harry and Hermione gave a small laugh, as Ginny rolled her eyes at them.

"Where did you say he was meeting us?" She asked after a bit of walking.

"Hmm. He said the Three Broomsticks." She nodded. They arrived and took a seat inside. They ordered some butterbeers, Ron getting some firewhiskey. Harry frowned.

"Ron, you've been drinking an awful lot lately." He waved it off.

"Don't worry Harry. S'not like it's gonna kill me." Hermione frowned also.

"Yes it can." He looked confused.

"Really? Eh, I'm not drinking that much." She shook her head and looked at Harry. He shared her look, but just shook his head, taking a sip of his drink that had just arrived. They were half way done with them when Hagrid arrived, ecstatic to see them.

"So glad to see you four again." He sat down, ordering a drink.

"So, how have you been since the wedding Hagrid?" He smiled.

"Great. You know how things are. Me an Olympe got back together. I mean, we wern' really together, were we?" He was smiling non-stop.

"That's great Hagrid." Hermione smiled at him, Ron rolling his eyes.

"So how 'ave you four been?" Harry answered first, cutting Ron off.

"Great. We're all good." Hagrid frowned, but left it. Ron huffed.

"So how are you an Hermione doin' Ron?" Ron smirked, but answered politely.

"We're all good." They all talked for about an hour more, before Hagrid had to go back up to the castle.

"It was really great seeing you again Hagrid." Ginny said. Hagrid nodded at the four of them, smiling sadly and tearing up.

"You four 'ave really grown up aven't you?" They all smiled.

"Yeah. I guess we are a lot different from the day we met you." Tears started to fall, so he wiped them and tried to pull himself together.

"I better get back to the castle before I start blubberin. I hope to see you again." They finished their goodbyes and paid their bill and headed off, apparating back to Harry and Ginny's house. Sitting at the table, Harry started to talk.

"So Hermione, have you found a place to live yet?" She glanced at Ron, but shook her head.

"Well, I've been looking through the houses I own, and I have a place a town over from here." She perked up, looking quite interested.

"You want to see it?" She smiled and nodded excitedly. The four of them went outside into the back garden, Ron side-along apparating with Ginny, and Hermione with Harry. They appeared in front of a beautiful two story house, a big oak tree in the front lawn. The stone path leading up to the dark colored house complimented it nicely, and Hermione was instantly in love.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" The four of them went inside, Hermione taking Ron to explore the house.

"I knew she would love it." Ginny said smugly. Harry laughed, kissing her. When she was done exploring, they all sat at the kitchen table.

"You like it?" She smiled.

"Love it."

"Would you like it then?" She looked taken aback, obviously knowing that yes, she was going to get it, but the way Harry was offering it was like he was giving it away.

"How much would it cost?" He smiled.

"Hermione, if you want this house, I don't want you to buy it from me. I'll give it to you." She frowned.

"But Harry, you could get a lot of money for this house." He waved her off.

"I already have a lot of money. Really though, do you want it?" She smiled and nodded. He made the paperwork appear in front of them, and she signed the house to her ownership.

"So it's mine now?" He nodded. She squealed excitedly and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry!" Ron had been watching this entire thing, and he coughed loudly.

"So you have a place to be alone now. Happy?" Ginny huffed.

"Ron, be happy for your girlfriend." He rolled his eyes, but did hug her. They stayed a bit more, Hermione excitedly exploring the house a bit more, before they all left. Ginny and Harry apparated to their house, while Ron apparated to his flat. Hermione headed to her parent's house to tell them about her house.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Harry looked at Ginny, cooking dinner while she sat at the table.

"Who?"

"Ron and Hermione. He doesn't seem happy that she has her own place." He looked down at the food he was cooking, smiling.

"They'll be fine. He's just a bit thick headed. Always afraid she's going to leave him." She cocked her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he doesn't think he's good enough for her. He thinks that she'll realize that when she's living alone and break up with him for good." She frowned, thinking over what he said.

"If we were them, I would've forced you to realize you were good enough for anyone ages ago." They both laughed, before enjoying the rest of the evening with no worries.

* * *

><p>"You found a house?" Hermione had just told her parents about her new place.<p>

"Can we go see it? It isn't too late now, it's only five o'clock." Hermione smiled.

"Sure. I know you guys will love it." Within a half an hour, they were standing outside of the house.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Mrs. Granger said, looking up at the house.

"I know mom. Wait until you see inside." They had walked around the house, Hermione showing them every room.

"When are you, um, moving?" Hermione thought about it.

"Soon. It's not like I don't love living with you guys, it's just, I want to start living on my own soon." They smiled understandingly.

"We know. We can help you move your things if you would like." She smiled and nodded.

"I don't want to move just yet. Maybe in a few weeks if that's alright with you." They hugged her.

"That's fine sweetie. But, just a question, is your boyfriend moving in with you?" Hermione shook her head.

"He has his own flat. He isn't moving in any time soon I suppose."


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone reading likes long chapters! This isn't exactly 5,000 words, more like 4,700, but I was close! If you guys enjoy remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Chapter 16:**

_"Potter? Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived, come to die?" _

_It's okay, I'm just dreaming._

_"HARRY! Harry help us!" He turned, Ginny, bloody and beaten, standing next to him._

_"Ginny? Ginny, you're sleeping right next to me! This isn't real! None of this is!" _

_He heard Voldemort, his cruel laugh as he cast a spell. Ginny writhed in pain and cried out, looking into his eyes. He saw the pain, and even though he knew it was all fake, it just looked so real._

_"GINNY! I'm coming, you're okay!" _

_The more he ran, the farther away she got. He ran and ran, until he was nowhere. She was nowhere. Voldemort was nowhere. He closed his eyes. _

_"Wake up." He opened them again, and he was standing in a forest. He squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Wake up!" He opened them, and he heard whispers._

_"WAKE UP!" Once more, he opened them. There stood his parents. Sirius. Lupin. Tonks. Mad Eye, Fred, Snape, Dumbledor, Colin, and the list went on and on._

_All of the people who died._

_All of the people who I killed. I sent them to their death. He looked around, and their eyes. Red death, pouring out as they stared._

_"YOU KILLED US!" His mother shouted. Her mouth was black, a black abyss._

_"YOU KNEW WHAT WE WERE GOING INTO BUT YOU DIDN'T STOP US!" Colin was shouting._

_"No, no! I didn't know any of you were going to die!" Snape sneered at him._

_"Of course you did. You little disgraceful mutt." Harry turned, looking at all of them, looking into their faces for anything other than hatred._

_"You should be here. Not me! I could be happy! Married, grown up to have a family of my own! Not ripped away from the people who I loved! They all hate you for doing this!" He shook his head, the monster he once called Fred shouting at him._

_"Dumbledor!" Harry looked at the one person he always trusted, who always guided him._

_"You knew. You could never have won! I did half of the work for you. Took you quite a while to find the rest of them you halfwit." Harry fell to his knees. Whatever hell this was, he wanted out._

_"I should've let him have you! We always could have had another kid! A better one! One that wouldn't have murdered so many people!" His father screamed._

_"I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Harry stood up, anger coursing through him. The dead laughed. Yet he heard new laughs throughout the group. He turned around. Everyone he loved. Everyone he thought loved him. Their red, dead eyes dripping. Their mouths black and empty. Laughing. _

_"I didn't kill you!" He felt weak. He fell to his knees once more._

_"I didn't kill you." He felt the tears, and looked down. He closed his eyes, and the world went black. The laughs got quieter._

_"I didn't-"_

"Harry!" He heard Ginny's voice. He felt her hands on his arm. He blinked his eyes open, taking in the world.

"Harry, are you okay?" She sounded scared. His stomach turned, remembering her in the hell he had just escaped from. He ran into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet.

"Harry! Please say something!" He was shaking, and felt cold and hot at the same time.

"Ginny." He flushed the toilet, leaning against the wall. She sat in front of him.

"Harry, please tell me you're okay." She was on the verge of tears.

"Ginny." He repeated, reaching out and touching her cheek. She was warm.

"Harry, please, please, say you're okay!" He leaned out and pulled her close to him, and she started sobbing into his shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes, before he spoke.

"I'm fine." She looked at him, and he looked worn.

"I woke up and you were shouting. You yelled my name, and then you went silent. Then you started shouting you didn't kill them. Over and over." He replayed the vivid dream over, remembering every second, every face, every detail.

"Harry, you're pale. Are you sick?" He looked at her again, and he pulled her close again.

"It was just a dream."

"What?"

"It-it was just a dream. I'm fine." They stood up, and the world turned. He fell against the wall, and Ginny pulled him up.

"Harry, I think you're sick." She led him back to the bed, where he laid down. She sat on the bed next to him, as he tried to pull her into focus.

"Harry?" Her voice sounded distant. He blinked, and looked across the room. The sun had come up, and it was blindingly bright. He turned back, the room blending together as he tried to focus on her face.

"Ginny?" His voice sounded so clear. But why did she sound so distant?

"Ginny?" She touched his arm.

"Harry! You aren't okay." He sat up, and the room blurred as he moved.

"Harry, you're sick. Stay here." She stood up, but he grabbed her arm.

"Please don't leave me." She looked pained, but she pulled away and grabbed her wand. He saw her leave the room, and he was alone with his thoughts.

_'What's going on? I was fine last night. I think I was. That dream messed me up. No, I'm just sick. At least, I think I am.' _

Ginny returned, a glass of water in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Drink." He gulped the water down, realizing how incredibly thirsty he was.

"I talked to mum. I asked her to come over as soon as she could." He blinked a few times, and reached over for his glasses. As he put them on, the world got clearer, but he started to shake.

"Harry, you're shivering." He turned his body and stood up. Ginny went to push him back down, but she felt how cold he was.

"Please sit down."

"Ginny, I'm fine. At least, I think I am." She huffed.

"Stop being stubborn. Mum will be here in a few minutes. Until then, please sit down." He shook his head again, and the dream came back to him again. He felt his stomach turn again, and he ran back towards the bathroom. He had heard the knock on the door, but had been too preoccupied vomiting his intestines up to acknowledge it.

"Harry, are you okay?" He heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, and another surge of gagging came.

"Mum, I've never seen anyone this sick."

"He's probably just got the stomach flu. He won't be feeling well for a few days, but he will be fine." Ginny sighed, and spoke.

"He woke up before, screaming, then ran in here and vomited. He's a little off right now." Mrs. Weasley sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. He coughed, and started to gag again.

"He's very cold. Ginny, can you get a blanket?" Ginny left and returned with a warm, fluffy blanket, which she wrapped around him. A few minutes later, they got him sitting on the bed, yet noticed he was just staring.

"Harry?" The dream was haunting him. Every laugh was going through his head.

_'What if they we're right? Those, things. Those, monsters. No, they can't be. I'm just thinking too much into it.'_

Ginny sighed.

"I really hope he isn't going to get like this every time he gets sick." Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"Harry, would you like anything to eat?" He blinked, returning from his thoughts, and he looked up at her. She wasn't one of those monsters. She was Mrs. Weasley.

"No. I-I'm fine. Thank you." He shivered and glanced at Ginny.

"I really am fine Gin. I'm just sick." She still looked worried.

"Harry, you didn't look fine when you woke up this morning." He shook his head and stood up. He walked over to the closet, grabbed a sweater out, and turned back to her.

"I swear, I'm fine." He left the room, walking down the stairs.

"Well, he recovered quickly." Ginny looked over at her mother.

"And, if I may ask, is that what you always sleep in?" Her mother looked at her outfit with concern. Ginny looked down, realizing she was standing there in a short, skimpy night gown.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I forgot I was wearing this." She ran into her closet, pulling on some shorts and a pull on sweater. Her mother laughed, and they went downstairs. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, writing quite fast.

"Harry?" He jumped, but looked up.

"Yes?" He sounded stronger, and had regained some color.

"What are you writing?" He blinked.

"Letters." He was blunt, and continued writing.

"Well, I'm going to go, Arthur will be getting home soon. Had to work overnight. Ginny, call if you need anything else." She left, and soon, the only sound was Harry's writing. She walked over to the fridge, pulling out some juice.

"Would you like some?" He looked up.

"Yes please." She frowned. He continued writing, focused only on that. She set his juice next to him, yet he paid no attention. She glanced at the paper, and saw he was signing it. He folded it up, and went over to the window.

"Snowstorm?" He called. The owl popped up out of nowhere, and he attached the letter to his leg. He whispered where it would go, and the owl went off. He sat down, pulled another piece of paper out, and started to write. Ginny watched him for another ten minutes, until she saw he was signing his name again. He got up, made an envelope appear, and placed the letter inside.

"Harry, if I may ask, who are you sending letters to?" He looked at her.

"Family." He was keeping his responses short. She stood up, and went to pour herself some more juice. He picked up the bottle and poured more into her glass.

"Would you like any breakfast?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" He hugged her.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine. Really. It was just a dream."

"What? What was a dream? You've been saying that for the past hour and a half." He sighed, and shook his head.

"Gin, I don't want to rethink it, okay? I'm fine." She pouted. He went over to the table, and drank the glass of juice she poured for him. He smiled at her, hugged her again, and went upstairs. He brushed his teeth, making sure every inch of his mouth was rid of that awful taste. He looked into the mirror and sighed. When he went back into the bedroom, Ginny was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He laid down next to her.

"Are you tired?" She glanced over at him, and saw he was looking up.

"Kind of. We didn't fall asleep until late last night, so that's probably it." He smiled, and looked over at her.

"I wonder why that was." She laughed quietly. She looked over at him.

"Who were you writing to?" She asked again. He sighed, but gave her an answer.

"Well, the first one is for Malfoy. The second is for the Dursleys."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I just felt like writing to them I guess." She snuggled up closer to him, and they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Really? It's the afternoon. I expected you two to be up by now." Harry blinked open his eyes, seeing Ron's face.<p>

"Nice of you to join us." Harry heard Ginny grumble and roll over.

"Ron, go away." Ron snorted.

"Thanks for being so homely sis." He heard someone else coming up the stairs, probably Hermione.

"Ron, stop being a git and let them sleep." Ron huffed. Harry blinked a few times, putting his glasses on. He and Ginny got up, following the two to the kitchen.

"We heard you were sick this morning Harry." Harry sighed, getting some water.

"I'm fine." Ginny groaned.

"Stop saying that. You've been saying that since six in the morning." Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Why were you two up that late?" Ginny laughed.

"We didn't stay up we woke up."

"Sure." Hermione hit him, causing him to mutter under his breath.

"Harry, are you sure you're fine?" He huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Yes. If I'm not allowed to say it, then no one is allowed to ask me, okay?" Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat at the table, while Harry stood, leaning against the counters.

"What do you think you have?" Hermione asked.

"Probably the stomach flu. Could've picked that up from anywhere." She looked over at Ginny, who nodded.

"Never saw anyone that sick." Ron started giggling, making everyone roll their eyes.

"What? It's funny that someone can puke and it not be me." Hermione made a face.

"Ron, ew." He rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing today?" She asked.

"Taking a walk down to the mailbox when I can, that's it for me." Harry answered.

"You have a letter to mail?" He nodded.

"Mmhmm. Want to get it out today also."

"Who's it to?" Ron asked, getting up to raid their food supply.

"Dursleys." He stopped, looking taken back.

"Why are you writing to them? They made your life hell for how many years?"

"So? Just because they were mean doesn't mean I can't write to them." Ron continued his search for food, sighing.

"You're too nice Harry. You should really just stop thinking about them."

"No. I want to make sure they're okay. I shouldn't have waited to write this long either."

"See? Stop caring about them. They probably don't care about you." Harry shook his head, going upstairs.

"Ron, Harry still worries about them because they are his family." Hermione was shaking her head at him, never noticing how inconsiderate he was. A few minutes of talking later, Harry came down, grabbed his letter, and walked outside. He was at the gate when Ron came out, deciding to tag along.

"The mailbox is just down the street. I'm not going to get sick again while walking there." Ron shook his head, walking next to him.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Harry looked at him, but motioned for him to continue.

"Well, how did you propose to Ginny?" Harry looked confused.

"I asked her if she would marry me? It really isn't that hard." He shook his head.

"No. How did you even decide that you wanted to marry her? How did you get a full, unjumbled thought that said, yeah, I want to marry her?" Harry sighed, thinking back.

"Well, of course I love her, so it came naturally. You can't force yourself to think something like that." Ron looked down at his feet as they walked. They approached the mailbox, and Harry put the letter in. They were a few feet from the house before Ron spoke again.

"Well, if you can't force yourself to think a thought like that, I guess I should probably do it then."

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry was still sick. He had been up all night, and by morning, he lost five pounds from vomiting so much.<p>

"Aww. Poor thing. I'll get you some juice, okay?" Harry was laying down in bed, feeling like he was hit by the night bus, until Ginny returned.

"Here. Are you hungry?" He laughed.

"I would say I am, but I don't think I can keep anything down." Ginny took care of Harry for the rest of the day, even though he asked her not to worry so much about him.

"You're sick. Telling your wife not to worry about you when you're like this just makes me think you're dying." He laughed, feeling a bit better. He wasn't out of it like the day before. And he wasn't shaking as much. But he had been stuck in bed, the only time he would get up was to go to the bathroom. But, by the next day, he was done with the flu. He felt better than he had felt in weeks.

"Hey Ginny, did Ron ask you anything about Hermione when he was here?" He had been sitting in the kitchen, thinking about his and Ron's conversation.

"No. Why?" Harry smiled, remembering what he said.

"He asked me how I proposed to you. How I even decided I wanted to propose to you." Ginny gasped.

"Is he going to propose? Oh, he better. I'm done with him breaking her heart with every fight he starts." Harry laughed.

"I'm not sure. You should ask if he did when we see him tomorrow." They were going to the Burrow the next day for dinner. Fleur had said she had some news, and wanted the whole family there. Mrs. Weasley had been very excited when she heard that, hoping that she would be having a grandchild on the way.

Around three o'clock that day, Snowstorm returned. There was a piece of parchment tied to his leg, and Harry hoped it wasn't his own.

"Is that from Malfoy?" Harry shrugged. He pulled the paper off of Snowstorm's leg, and scratched his head. He opened up the seal, and read.

"It's from Malfoy." Harry quickly read the note to himself, a smile tugging at his mouth. He handed the paper to Ginny, who then read it herself.

_'Dear Harry,_

_I have received your letter, and I was quite surprised you sent it. You sent a few questions in it, so I decided to answer them. I see you have figured out that my father had made me get branded by the Dark Lord, even though I myself had figured out some time ago that his intentions were wrong. While my family had worshipped him, my mother and I had not, so I forced myself to. Thank you for getting leniency on my father's sentence, though the world might be better off if he was in Azkaban for a bit more. You said in your letter, that you no longer wished to be enemies. I agree, and never actually wanted to cause you harm. My childhood self was influenced by death eaters, and knowing that your parents were killed by the man my family worshipped must've made me think I had something over you. I am truly sorry for being such a twit, and hope that there are no hard feelings._

_-Draco Malfoy'_

"He never really hated you?" Harry shook his head.

"Well, I guess it is pretty good you sent that letter then." Harry smiled, getting up and kissing her.

"Was that why you sent them?"

"Why?"

"So you could feel better about your past? Make sure that there are no bad feelings?" He shrugged.

"I think so. I don't want to mull over things that happened a few years ago." She smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Burrow was very busy. A lot of noise was going on during dinner, and a lot of laughter. At the end of dinner, Fleur and Bill stood up.<p>

"We uh, have a very exciting announcement. Fleur?" She was beaming, obviously she couldn't wait, because the second Bill stopped talking, she started.

"I'm pregnant!" Mrs. Weasley jumped up, hugging both of them. She couldn't wait for grandkids, and she had been made to wait so long. The next few minutes were very loud, as they were getting congratulated. After everyone had calmed down, Ron stood up, his face red, looking quite nervous.

"So, this may not uh, be the best time, but I wanted to ask Hermione a question." Ginny grinned, looking over at Harry. Ron turned to Hermione, who was looking confused, until she saw Ginny's face.

"Hermione, um, will you marry me?" Mrs. Weasley squealed, and Hermione nodded. The entire family was loud again, everyone congratulating the couple and chattering again. By the time Ginny and Harry got home, it was late, and they were tired out from Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum almost went into shock with all of the news." Harry laughed, pulling his shirt off to get ready for bed. He turned to look over at Ginny, and she walked over to him, putting her hands on his chest. He kissed her, and while they did go to bed, the rest of the night was not spent sleeping.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by quickly, and Ginny had noticed Harry checking the mail every day.<p>

"Are you still waiting for them to write back?" Harry nodded, looking down at his coffee.

"I really hope they actually read the letter." Ginny took his hand.

"Well, if they don't respond by next week, we should go there ourselves." Harry looked at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, they aren't the nicest of people." She nodded.

"I'm entirely sure. If you want them to hear you out, we'll go to them." He smiled, kissing her. She huffed.

"What?" She grinned.

"I'm pretty sure we get nothing done around here because you keep kissing me all the time." He grinned back at her.

"Well, if you don't like my kisses, I can kiss you less." She laughed.

"Nah, I think I'm fine with getting nothing done."

* * *

><p>Another week passed by, and Ginny had to deal with Hermione starting preparations for her wedding. She got home from the Burrow late one night, to find Harry laying on the couch reading a book.<p>

"Was I this annoying while planning our wedding?" He closed his book, making room for Ginny to lay next to him.

"What do you mean?" She huffed.

"Well, all she does is talk! She has every detail planned out, but then she wants to rethink every single one. And the colors! Damn all of the colors!" Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around her and picking up his book again.

"You we're nothing like that." She looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were a bit crazier." She laughed, lightly swatting his nose.

"Well, I didn't rethink every single thing I did ten times." They laughed, and she kissed him. Harry sighed.

"What?"

"Well, I guess I'm done reading for tonight." And with that, he carried her upstairs.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he walked into the kitchen, no letter yet again. It had been a little over two weeks, of course they had gotten it. Ginny had knew what he was thinking, and she was trying to get him to take her along with him for the visit.<p>

"Ginny, they aren't nice people."

"We dealt with awful people our whole lives."

"You won't like them."

"I don't need to like them." This was back and forth for another two days, until he finally agreed. They would be heading to Privet Drive the next day, so Harry spent the night mentally preparing himself to see them again.

_'What if they aren't there? Of course they'll be there it is their house. But, they may not want to see me. What if they were injured?'_ He eventually let his mind rest, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Ginny took Harry's hand as he apparated them to the shaded corner near the Dursley's house. She gave him a slight smile as they walked hand in hand down to the house. He hadn't been here for over two years, but it still looked the same. The same perfectly manicured lawns. The same colored cars all the way up the street. The exact same house, over and over again. Ginny looked around, seeing all of this, taking it in.

"Quite boring here isn't it?" Harry smiled.

"You get used to it. Here's their house here." They walked up the path to the door, and Harry stopped. His stomach jumped. He looked at Ginny, and knocked on the door. He heard voices inside, and footsteps approaching the door.

"No Vernon. It's probably just a package being delivered." Aunt Petunia answered the door, putting on a fake smile.

"Hello. Are you-" She stopped as she saw her nephew standing there, with a beautiful girl at his side. Her smile dropped and she paled.

"Harry." He gave her a slight smile, seeing her eyes dart around, looking to see if any of the neighbors saw him.

"Who is it Petunia?" Vernon called, and she ushered them in. They followed her to the living room, were Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting.

"Hello Uncle Vernon." His uncle jumped when he heard his voice. His back had been to the door when they walked in, and he slowly turned, recognizing him immediately.

"Harry?" His cousin stood up, looking from his cousin, to his mother, to the pretty girl holding his hand.

"Potter. Why did you come here? We got your letter, we didn't think we had to write back." Harry sighed. His uncle hadn't changed since he left.

"I came here for that reason. I needed to see that you three were alright. I never heard about you after the war." His uncle's face went from anger to shock. The thought that Harry was there to see if they were okay never crossed his mind.

"Okay? You want to know if we're okay?" Harry nodded, expecting his uncle to start shouting.

"When I got back, I was fired. We have been living off of nothing for the past year! Our reputation in this neighborhood has been destroyed, and we still don't know if people are watching us or not!" He felt Ginny squeeze his hand, and he gave her a smile.

"If you need any help, I would be glad to help." His uncle gave a cruel laugh.

"Help? You've helped enough. I highly doubt you'd be able to give us anything, even though you owe us when we took you in when you were two!" Ginny let go of his hand.

"He owes you nothing. You treated him cruelly his entire time here, and now that he's going out on a limb to help you, it doesn't sound like you're going to accept that." Vernon gave her a look.

"I see you're still hanging around this group. Probably gave them all of your money, so you came here to get some from us. Well, I already told you, we have nothing!" Harry sighed again, reaching into his pocket.

"What are you doing? You aren't allowed to use magic in front of us!" Harry laughed, pulling out a check book.

"That was when I was in school. And I'm not using magic. I'm writing a check." Dudley had perked up when he heard check, because as of now, he had been staring at Ginny.

"I didn't run out of money, I have a lot more then you ever had. Would this be enough?" He walked over and handed his uncle the check.

"Five hundred thousand? Bet you've been robbing banks since that mold guy died. Probably trying to get us all thrown in jail." Harry was starting to get annoyed. His uncle was too much in denial that he wasn't accepting his help.

"I did not steal this money. It was left to me by my parents." Vernon reached to rip it apart, but Petunia stopped him.

"Vernon, the man my sister married came from a rich family. We need that money and you know it." Vernon looked at her like she was crazy, then looked to Harry.

"Well, if you're rich, then I think we deserve more!" It was Ginny who spoke.

"He has his own family to think about. Either take that, or you don't get anything." Vernon snorted.

"Family? We're his family." Harry shook his head, going to stand next to Ginny.

"I got married last month. I do have a family."

"Married?" Petunia seemed surprised. They hadn't gotten an invitation or anything.

"Yes. Me and Ginny. We had all of the people we love there." Uncle Vernon's face started to go red.

"If you actually cared about us, you would give us more. You know I'm right! I took care of you for eleven goddamn years and this is how much you repay us in? You owe us a lot more than this! And if you aren't gonna give it to us, then I suggest you leave." Harry smiled.

"It was nice seeing you three again. Nice to know you haven't changed." And with that, him and Ginny left the Dursley's house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Ginny followed after Harry, walking quickly to catch up.

"Harry." He looked back at her, but didn't stop. She huffed, sprinting a little to catch up. She grabbed his arm, and he stopped.

"I'm sorry. I should have never come here." She saw the hurt in his eyes, and she pulled him in for a hug. They stood there, minutes passing, before, he heard someone approaching them.

"Dudley?" Ginny let go of him and stood by his side, getting her wand ready.

"Hey, um, I know my dad didn't say it, but, thanks." Harry narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"That money is really going to help us a lot, even though we don't deserve it."

"You guys took me in when I was little. You do deserve it." He shook his head.

"No, we don't. We treated you like shit for years, and we shouldn't have. I'm really sorry for being such a jerk when we were younger." Harry smiled, and shook his head.

"Cousins are supposed to do that." He held out his hand, and Dudley shook it.

"Keep in touch, okay?" Dudley nodded, quickly glancing at Ginny.

"Are you two, actually married?" Ginny gave a slight smile, and nodded. Dudley looked back at his cousin.

"Well, I hope you two are happy together." He waved goodbye and went back into his house. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and she apparated.

"Ginny? And Harry? What a nice surprise, Teddy is here if you want to go babysit him for a while. I mean, play with him for a while." Mrs. Weasley was smiling as her daughter and son-in-law came in.

"Teddy? We would love to hang out with him for a while." Harry went inside to play while Ginny stayed in the kitchen to talk.

"Hey Teddy. Nice to see you again." The first time him and the baby had met, Harry noticed a few things about him. He looked like his dad, but had his mother's eyes. Then again, they changed within a few seconds of meeting him.

"Hawwy!" Harry smiled, and the baby changed his hair and eye color to match his.

"Playing with some toys I see?" Teddy smiled, handing him a toy dragon. Harry played dragons with him for a while, before Ginny came in to play.

"Hi Ginnee!" She smiled, picking him up. He squirmed and laughed before she set him down again. He looked up at her, and his hair turned to a deep red, his eyes staying the same.

"Mind if I play with you two?" Teddy laughed happily, enjoying all the attention.

"So, we're taking this little tyke for the week." Harry smiled, looking at him.

"Looks like you'll be coming with us. Before we head home, we have to get some food though." Teddy perked up when he heard food.

"Can we get pancakes?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Wow, I remember hearing stories about Ron not being able to say pancakes before he was four." Harry laughed, and Teddy's hair changed back to black. They packed up all of his toys, grabbed his bag and everything they needed for the week, and went outside. They said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, before Ginny stopped.

"Hmm, maybe we should take a quick stop at home. We don't want to be walking around carrying all of these bags, huh?" They headed home, setting up Teddy in a bedroom, before the three of them headed out again. They went to Diagon Alley, Teddy being very excited with all of the loud noise and people.

"Hmm, maybe after lunch we can stop at Florean's for some ice cream?" Teddy grinned.

"Yes pwease! I wuve ice cweam!" Harry laughed.

"Well, if you wuve it that much I guess we should." They ate lunch, Teddy changing his appearance with every glance at a new person.

"He is a lot like Tonks." Harry nodded in agreement. The baby was laughing, changing his hair from bubble gum pink to electric blue. They finished up lunch, and headed out again. They walked around for a bit, before Teddy pointed to a toy shop.

"Dwaons!" Harry laughed, and Teddy changed his hair and eyes to look like Harry's again. Harry picked Teddy up, and the three went inside the store. They walked around, buying some toys that Teddy really wanted. As Harry paid, Ginny picked Teddy up.

"I can't wait 'till we get home so I can pway with the dwagons!" She laughed, and they walked outside again. They walked for a bit more, before Ginny stopped.

"Gin, you okay?" She shook her head and continued walking.

"It's nothing, just heard a weird clicking sound." They walked past George's shop, and Teddy was bouncing with excitement to go in. The store was crowded, but George saw them, and came over right away.

"Well, seems like you two have been busy." Ginny smiled and Harry laughed.

"Hi George!" George picked Teddy up.

"Hi Teddy, haven't seen you in a while. Glad you came by also. I have some brand new toys in." Teddy's eyes widened, and they went off to look at them. A little while later, they left, with another two bagful of toys.

"Ice cweam time?" Harry smiled.

"Sure, but we're gonna head home right after. I'm sure you want to play with all your new stuff, huh?" Teddy nodded, and they got some ice cream before heading home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Snowstorm was perched on the window sill, a paper and some letters attached to his legs. Harry took the letters, and Ginny took the paper, sitting down next to Teddy, who was eating some cereal while playing with a dragon.<p>

"Harry, look at this." She pushed the paper into his hands, looking quite annoyed.

_'The Daily Prophet'_ the title read, and the headline underneath made Harry groan.

"Oh no."

'_The Boy Who Lives, Out With His Son?'_

"Let me guess who it's by. Oh, I'm right, Rita Skeeter." Ginny huffed, looking at the paper like she was going to rip it up.

"That was what that clicking sound was yesterday. Her and her stupid camera!"

"Stoopid!" Teddy yelled, and laughed when he saw Harry grin.

"Well, what does it say?" Harry sighed, and began to read.

_'Harry Potter, now 19, was out strolling with his wife, and possibly his son. The couple just got married in August, but no one knew that she might have been pregnant.'_

Harry folded to paper up, standing up and throwing it out.

"Hey, I wanted to know what she said about me!" Harry shook his head, already having read past the part he said out loud.

"She called us a few names, tried to promote her new book that's coming out in a few months, and that's it." Ginny looked annoyed, and looked over at Teddy. He had the same expression on as her, and changed his hair to red and his eyes to hazel.

"Seems like you're making an impression on someone." Ginny smiled, and tousled his hair. The baby laughed, and held his arms up to let them know he wanted to get out of his chair.

"Hmm, before we can play some more, we should probably give you a bath." While Harry did that, Ginny sat and read the rest of the mail, all of it just some stuff about money and the new business. She had just finished and went to get another cup of coffee, when Hermione and Ron came in.

"Did you see the paper?" Ron looked like Ginny had, annoyed.

"Yeah, I saw it, but Harry read it." Hermione looked around.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny motioned towards the stairs.

"Giving Teddy a bath. He should be down in a few minutes." Ron huffed, walking over to the plate of bacon and eating it.

"Do you ever stop eating?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I just didn't have breakfast." Hermione laughed.

"Yes you did, and you had breakfast at my place, and now you're having some here." He waved her off.

"I'm growing, leave me alone."

"Yeah, but you aren't growing upwards anymore." Ginny and Hermione laughed, and Harry came down with a squeaky clean Teddy.

"Hello!" Teddy looked at Hermione, turning his hair brown.

"Hi Teddy." He smiled at them, and Harry put him in his chair.

"When did you two get here? And when did we run out of food?" Ron gave him a look, and Herrmione grinned.

"A couple of minutes ago. You read the paper, huh?" Harry nodded, walking over and grabbing some coffee.

"Teddy had his hair and eyes that way the whole day. Only time they changed was when he saw someone interesting." Teddy looked at Harry, changing his hair back.

"He seems to like it that way." Teddy laughed, and picked up his dragon.

"Can we go pway pwease?" Harry picked Teddy and his dragon up, and he brought him into the living room where all of his toys were. The four friends sat down, talking some more.

"I can't believe she's writing a book about you." Hermione look disgusted and angry, shaking her head.

"Well, what did you expect? She'll write lies and stories about people if that's what everyone wants." Hermione huffed, but changed the topic.

"How's the plans for the business going?" Harry smiled.

"Almost done. I just need to appoint a C.E.O to be able to handle the company. And, now that we're on the subject, I want you to do it." She looked surprised.

"Me? Harry, the goblins predicted that this business was going to grow about five times the size within a year. I can't do that." He shook his head.

"Hermione, you can do anything. You are one of the few people who are capable of doing it." She smiled, looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if I mess up, I'll remind you that you wanted me to do this." He laughed, and they chatted for a bit more.

"So, how's the wedding planning going?" Ron shook his head and Hermione started talking.

"Oh well, I've decided on what flowers I want, just not sure which color. And I got a beautiful church to hold the ceremony in." As she talked more and more, Harry noticed how Ron zoned out. He poked his friend's shin with his foot, catching his attention. He looked up, boredom etched across his face.

"You should really listen to what your wife to be is saying." He whispered, and Ron rolled his eyes. After a while, Hermione got onto the topic of guests, which peaked Ron's interest.

"Well, I know one thing, and it's we aren't inviting Krum to our wedding." Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, he's a good friend, we still keep in touch."

"Keep in touch? You keep in touch with him?" Hermione was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Well, yes. As I said he is a dear friend." He huffed.

"A dear friend who probably snogged your face off at the ball."

"Ron, that was how many years ago? And for arguments sake, we did no such snogging. And if you want to get into that, I remember you and Lavender having a pretty good time after that quidditch game."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just bring up all of my dead girlfriends!" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"How many girls have you dated that have died? Let's rephrase that, how many girls have you dated?" Ron shot him a look.

"Ron, I'm inviting him. Nothing happened between us, we're just friends."

"Just friends? Well, I guess me and Lavender can be called "just friends" even though we did a lot more then snog each other!" Hermione's expression changed.

"Real nice Ron." Hermione huffed and walked out, leaving Ron infuriated.

"You could have gone somewhere else with that mate." Yet another dirty look was shot towards Harry.

"Go apologize Ronald."

"I don't need to listen to my sister about relationships. If she wants to be angry let her be angry." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, who's happily married?" Ron huffed.

"I'm not apologizing" And with that, he walked out. Harry sighed, and Ginny looked at him.

"My brother is such a git." She said, walking inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter (and my inability to keep a schedule) but chapter 18 is coming soon! Remember to follow, fav, and all that good stuff!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 18**

While the week passed, Hermione and Ron had made no attempts to talk with each other. The rest of the Weasley family was still fussing over Fleur's pregnancy, Mrs. Weasley hadn't stopped trying to force Ron to apologize.

"Mum, she's the one that's inviting Krum to our wedding."|  
>"Exactly Ron! Your wadding! It's not like he'd be coming to steal your bride. They're friends, that's all." Ron looked at her and huffed, too stubborn to admit she was right. The next few minutes were quiet, as they we're waiting for the rest of the family to show up for dinner. By the time the rest of the family showed up, the silence had started to become very awkward, with the disapproving glances his mother had been shooting him while he sat at the table.<p>

"Hello mum, Ron. I heard you and Hermione had another fight. What's this one about, you not taking out the garbage?" Ron shot his brother a look.

"No, she's inviting Krum to our wedding." George smirked.

"That has to be one of the lamest fights you've started."  
>"Well, she starts them!" George shook his head.<p>

"Oh mum, can we set an extra place? I've invited someone to dinner."

"You have? Do you mind telling me who?" George grinned, and looked down.

"Just an old friend." As more people arrived, the conversations grew louder. Hermione wasn't coming, she politely refused as Ron would be there. Harry had a meeting with someone, so Ginny would be arriving alone. The rest of the Weasley family, apart from Charlie would be coming, so Mrs. Weasley was very busy with dinner.

"Hey Gin. How have you been?" Ginny gave George a hug, happy to see him happy.

"Pretty good. How about you?" George grinned.

"Also good." They chatted for a bit, until there was a knock on the kitchen door. George went to answer it, and the chitters died down. Angelina and George walked in, and everyone greeted her immediately.

"I had no idea you were bringing her!" Mrs. Weasley was beaming, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"George said he might as well bring his girlfriend to dinner with his family." She said, and Mrs. Weasley smiled more.

"Well, thanks for giving that away." They all laughed, and chatted a bit more. It wasn't until after dinner Harry showed up, later then they had expected.

"Hello everyone. Angelina, nice to see you again." He seemed worn, tiredness in his eyes.

"Ginny, it looks like you've been working him too hard. I hope you aren't using him as an errand runner." Ginny shoved her brother, getting up to hug her husband.

"I thought you were going to be here earlier." Harry nodded.

"I got caught up in something, I'll tell you about it later." He declined dinner, having already eaten somewhere. The rest of the night was spent doting on Fleur, pestering Ron to apologize to Hermione, and trying to figure out where Harry had been all day. He refused to tell, as it was a secret.

"So Fleur, do you know when your due date is?" Fleur nodded.

"In ze end of April, or ze beginning of May." Bill looked excited, yet he was still afraid about be a father. His life had been moving fast, one day he was getting on the train to Hogwarts and the next he was having a kid. Mr. Weasley noticed him looking around at everyone, so be walked over to his oldest son.

"What's on your mind?" Bill smiled at him, explaining how everything moves so quickly. Mr. Weasley smiled, stopping to take a look around. Mrs. Weasley and Angelina were chatting with Fleur and Fred, Percy sitting in on the conversation but not really speaking. Harry and Ron were playing chess, while Ginny was pestering Ron about Hermione. Bill was right. In such a short time, everyone had grown up so much.

"You're right. It's pretty odd to think I'm gonna be a grandpa soon. But, I guess it's best not to dwell on it. Otherwise we'll get caught up in the past memories." Bill smiled, taking in what his dad had said.

"You're right. It isn't good to dwell on it." His dad sat with him for a bit more, before people started to get up to leave.

"Alright, you've won four out of six. We're gonna get going." Ron frowned.

"But Harry, can't we just play one more game?" Harry grinned, standing up.

"Ron, you would play chess all night if you could. I just know when you need to take a break." Ginny stood up also, going around to say goodbye to everyone.

"Angelina, it was so nice to see you again. We should really hang out soon." Angelina smiled.

"Of course. It was so nice to see you guys again." Harry and Ginny finished their goodbyes, and walked outside, apparating away.

* * *

><p>When Ginny and Harry arrived home, she was already bugging him to tell her where he was.<p>

"You were out for a long time." Harry nodded.

"Yup. I was at some meetings." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Meetings? I thought you just had one meeting today." He grinned.

"Yeah well, I had a few people to meet with."

"And who were these people?"

"Well, I went to Gringotts to check in on some things. And then, I had a meeting with some Aurors on the ministry. And then I also had a meeting with some quidditch people." Ginny looked at him.

"Quidditch people?" He nodded, grabbing some water from the fridge.

"Yeah, they've been pestering me to join one of the teams, but I declined. I told them I already had a job." Ginny frowned.

"You gave up being a quidditch player for what exactly?"

"Oh well, we are starting up Potter Industries, and also the Aurora department." Ginny gasped.

"You said you weren't joining the Auror department!" He shrugged.

"Plans change. I mean, of course I'm not going to be in it for the money. We've got a bloody load of that. I guess, I want to take down all of the death eaters that are still out there. Take out any new Voldemorts that think they can rise to power." Ginny rubbed her eyes.

"Harry, for seventeen years of your life you fought them. And now you're going back to do all of that again? I can't even bare thinking back to when you were in danger, but now every day of my life is going to be spent in fear that my husband might get brutally injured by an ex death eater!" She was close to tears, thinking about what would happen to him. He walked over and hugged her.

"Well, one good thing is the Harpy's want you." She looked at him.

"Is that supposed to make feel better?" He frowned.

"I was hoping it would." She huffed.

"Well, just a little. I'm still mad at you."

* * *

><p>Ginny dragged Harry back to the Burrow the next day, where she had told the family that had been there the night before to meet her. They were all there, gathered in the sitting room, when a very annoyed Ginny and a slightly angry Harry walked in.<p>

"Hello Ginny. Harry dear, you looked quite upset." Mrs. Weasley looked worried, there hadn't been any trouble in paradise yet. Harry huffed, and before he was able to speak Ginny cut him off.

"I asked you all to come here today so we can convince _him_ to change his mind about the Aurors." Ron raised his eyes.

"Mate, you never said anything about joining them. Weren't your last words on the matter that you weren't joining them?" Harry crossed his arms.

"Plans change. And, while plans change, my mind is made up." Ginny gave him a look.

"As I've told him last night, he can't risk his life chasing death eaters!" George sighed.

"So this is the very important thing you made me leave the shop for?" Ginny looked at him.

"Excuse me, I don't want my husband dyeing!" George shook his head and stood up.

"Gin, Harry is more than capable to not die in a fight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to plan." Harry nodded.

"I have someone to meet also, so I need to leave also." Ginny looked at her brother and her husband, a look of helplessness appearing. She looked at the rest of her family, who all had the same "what-are-you-going-to-do?" on their faces. She heard the kitchen door close, and they apparated away.

"Ginny-" She held up her hand, stopping her brother's sentence.

"I can't have him risking his life." And with that, she walked outside and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived on the block of a tiny café, where he went inside to wait. He ordered a coffee, and sat for a few minutes, sipping on the strong drink. He watched the people walking in and out, before he spotted the tall blonde walking in, very out of place. He spotted Harry and walked right over, taking the seat right across from him.<p>

"Hey Pott-I mean, Harry." Harry smiled, holding out his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Draco." He shook Harry's hand, and gave a small smile.

"I was surprised that you suggested meeting. I just want to say again, I'm so sorry for everything. I made your life a living hell for our entire school years." Harry shook his head.

"I asked you to come to make sure you and your family are alright. I know your dad was almost sent to Azkaban." Draco nodded.

"Thanks for that also. He would be locked away if it weren't for you. He really didn't deserve it." Harry sighed.

"Well, your mother saved my life. I guess she made up for him." He looked surprised, so Harry explained.

"When I went into the dark forest that night, Voldemort hit me with the killing curse. He sent your mother to check if I was actually dead. The only thing she wanted to know was if you were alright. She saved me from getting hit with another killing curse." Draco looked down at his hands.

"Please tell her thank you." He nodded. They sat in silence for another minute, before the barista came over to refill Harry's coffee.

"Sir, would you like anything else?" Draco looked up at her.

"Um, I'll have what he's having I guess." She smirked.

"A coffee?" He nodded. She gave him a smile and walked over to the counter, grabbing a cup and filling it up.

"Muggles have such odd things." Harry grinned.

"They might be odd, but some of them are pretty useful." Draco gave him a look.

"You use some of the things that, they make?" Harry shook his head.

"You have the wrong idea about muggles. You see, their televisions and cars and airplanes are their version of the things we have."

"Airplanes? You mean those flying metal boxes?" The barista came back and overheard what he had said.

"Never taken an airplane before? You must be a pureblood with a pretty biased background." Harry and Draco were both shocked.

"What? Wizards can't work in the muggle world? It's not all about working in the ministry or a quidditch player." She winked at them and walked back behind the counter. Draco looked at Harry.

"You know she was a wizard?" Harry grinned and shook his head.

"You know, she is pretty." Harry grinned some more.

"Well, ask her out then." Draco shook his head.

"I don't think _father_ would approve of her." He had disgust in his voice when he mentioned Lucious.

"Well, if you think she's cute you might as well do it. I mean, your father can't control your entire life." Draco then shrugged.

"Well, you remember that pretty Slytherin at that end of year party the Gryffindors threw? Well, we still keep in touch." Harry grinned.

"Well, I hope that works out." Draco smiled and nodded.

"I hope so also. I mean, my parents have controlled my entire life, I'm happy to be dating someone that they might not approve of." Harry smirked, Draco sounded like a normal wizard, not a stuck up Slytherin.

"So, besides girls, what are you doing now that you're out of school?" Draco sighed, thinking over his plans.

"I'm actually studying at St. Mungo's to become a healer." Harry was surprised.

"I hope you become one, you'd make a great healer." Draco smiled.

"Thanks. How about you?" This time it was Harry's time to sigh.

"There's still a lot of options. But, right now, I'm going to become an Auror." Draco nodded.

"So you defeated Voldemort to become an Auror. That's not ironic at all." Harry chuckled.

"Well, we are also starting a business." Draco looked impressed.

"What's your business going to be?" Harry sigh and smiled.

"Right now, we're still getting on our feet." Draco laughed and looked at his watch.

"Oh, sorry to cut this short, but I need to leave." Harry nodded.

"It's alright. It's nice to see you in a normal setting. Not having people after us trying to kill us." Draco grinned and pulled some galleons out of his pocket.

"Wait, muggles don't use our currency, do they?" Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's on me." Draco stood up, and held out his hand.

"See you around, Potter." Harry stood up and shook his hand.

"You too, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Ginny was pacing back and forth the kitchen of the Burrow, worrying a bit too much. Mrs. Weasley had given up on trying to comfort her, and sat with her head in her hands.<p>

"Ginny, please sit down." Ginny sighed, and sat down.

"Thank you. Now do you want any lunch?" Ginny made a fist.

"No. What I want is my husband to stay safe at home and not go off chasing down criminals!" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Well, Harry needs to make his own decisions." Ginny was getting angrier.

"No. I've spent too many years worrying about him! I don't want him joining the Aurors!" Mrs. Weasley heard someone apparate onto the yard, and peeked out the window. She saw Harry walking towards the door.

"Well, you should really discuss this with him." He walked into the kitchen, and Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the yard. Mrs. Weasley knew she shouldn't, but she eavesdropped anyway.

"Harry, you can't do this." She heard him sigh.

"Gin, why are you so mad about this?"

"Because when you were away the only thought that was on my mind was you were dead!" He walked over to give her a hug but she pushed him away.

"Harry, just, no." She apparated away, and Mrs. Weasley saw the hurt in his eyes. He dropped down to sit on his heels, rubbing his face with his hands. She watched as he sat there for a few minutes, not moving. He stood up suddenly, and was gone.

* * *

><p>He apparated, knowing exactly where he was going. He heard Ginny's voice inside of his head, hearing what she had said. He arrived outside of the gates and pushed them open, half running half walking to the castle. He was walking down the hallway when he spotted Professor McGonagall.<p>

"Professor!" She heard his voice and turned, surprised he was there.

"Potter? How did you get into the castle?"

"Dunno. I just have a favor, can I search the dark forest? Without being disturbed that is?" She looked confused, but nodded.

"Potter, you don't need to ask me to search the forest. You're allowed on the grounds anytime." He nodded and went on his way, passing students and hearing whispers.

"Is that?"

"I think it is!"

"Why is he here?"

He reached the edge of the forest, before taking a right and walking along the edge. He saw Hagrid teaching a class, but continued around them. He reached the spot and walked into the forest, looking at the ground the entire time. He stopped for every tiny pebble, every sharped edge, every shiny glimmer. He was searching, until he looked up. This was the spot. He walked a few steps, and spotted it.

"The Resurrection Stone." He picked it up, closing his eyes and turning it in his hands. He opened his eyes again, and there they were.

"Mum. Dad. Fred." He recognized many others, but he couldn't speak. They smiled at him.

"What's this about joining the Aurors?" Tonks was smiling, her hair a deep black. Harry smiled at her.

"Wait. Before I say anything. Fred, Ginny needs to see you." Fred smiled, showing his sadness.

"I think a lot of people need to see me, but unless you can break that stone up, you might need to set up reservations." Harry grinned, almost crying. He dropped the stone in his pocket, and they vanished. He walked out of the forest, out of the grounds, and apparated to the cottage.

"Ginny?" He heard her crying and walked towards the living room.

"Harry, I don't want to talk." Harry took the stone out of his pocket, and placed it on the table in front of her. She looked at it, then looked at him.

"Is that?" He nodded. She picked it up, and put his hand around hers.

"Ginny, only one person can see-" He watched as all of the people he saw in the forest reappeared.

"Fred!" She ran towards him, but passed right through him. She looked at his face, and started to cry.

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

"S-sorry for what?"

"For leaving." She covered her mouth, and started to cry harder. She looked around, seeing all of the dead standing in her living room, before looking back at Harry.

"I don't want to pick up this stone one day, and see you standing here with the rest of them." He stood up, walking over to her.

"Ginny, Harry can handle himself." She turned towards the voice, seeing James Potter. She had never been able to meet them, only seeing pictures. More tears started to stream down her face. She looked at her in laws, then back at Harry.

"This isn't helping your case." Harry smiled.

"I was hoping it would. I'm joining the Aurors. You can't say anything to stop me." He left the room, passing all of the dead. They watched him leave, then turned their attention back to Ginny.

"Don't worry about him. If he gets himself into too much trouble, then you can force him to stop." Ginny smiled at the people around her, then set the stone on the table, watching them disappear.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 19**

The weather slowly got colder as the weeks passed, October passing and November rolling in. Harry and Ginny took care of Teddy, spoiling him with candy and toys. Harry was still being given the cold shoulder, his Auror training was starting in a week. Ginny had been to a meeting with the Harpies, being signed a two-year contract almost immediately. Hermione had made up with Ron, not being able to stand the silence between them. He was still too stubborn to admit he was being a git. Rita Skeeter's book was announced to come out a day before Harry started training, so the not so happy couple was a bit ticked about that also.

"Planning to buy the book when it comes out? Or do you think she'll send us a free copy?" Harry sighed, seeing Ginny reading the Daily Prophet.

"Gin, don't worry about it. Everyone knows she writes absolute crap anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"Not the people who read the Prophet. Half the wizarding world was oblivious to the fact Voldemort had come back a few years ago." Harry shrugged, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Well, I highly doubt that anything she's wrote about me will even be in depth, she has no one who would talk to her that's close to me." Ginny nodded.

"True. At least, we don't think she has any sources." Harry thought about it, but shook his head. He watched Ginny read the paper for a while, before she got frustrated and threw it down. She looked at him.

"What?" He asked, she was looking sad and angry at the same time.

"Oh you know, just reading the paper when two Aurors were seriously injured. Oh, and one died." He huffed, she was still against him joining.

"Gin, I can handle myself." She shook her head.

"Oh, you defeat Voldemort! You're called the most powerful wizard in the world! But what if there's that one job, where something goes wrong? What if, you-you got hit with a spell and got maimed?" He sighed.

"I can do things. Things other wizards can't." She looked at him, confused.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" He put his wand on the table. He got up, poured the rest of his coffee out, and set it on the table next to his wand.

"Watch the cup." She sighed, but watched. The cup slowly filled up with water, and she frowned.

"Harry, are you doing that?" She looked at him and he nodded.

"I can use magic, without my wand." She looked amazed, but then shook her head.

"That's amazing, but I highly doubt that filling a glass of water is going to help you if you lose your wand and a killing curse is shot at you." He smiled, looking down at the glass.

"That's true, but I can do a lot more than that. I've been testing it, I can block spells, I can cast spells, I can do everything I can with a wand." Her amazement stayed on her face.

"Everything? Even stuff like, a patronus?" He shrugged.

"Actually, I didn't check that." She watched as he closed his eyes, and a glowing, bluish silver stag pranced around their kitchen. Her eyes and mouth were wide open, watching the stag. She looked at Harry, who was looking at her, smiling.

"How?" He shrugged. The stag took a few more steps, then it vanished.

"But, you have to have a wand to use magic. You just have to." He grinned.

"Well, I am the Chosen One." She rolled her eyes.

"So, you can apparate without your wand?" He cocked his head.

"Actually, I didn't try that either. I guess I haven't tried everything." She nodded.

"Let's go to Hermione's. She needs to see this." He grinned, taking her hand.

"Ready?" She nodded. The familiar feeling of being sucked through a pipe washed over them, and their kitchen vanished and the driveway to Hermione's house appeared. Ginny grinned at him. They walked up the drive, and knocked, waiting a minute before she answered the door.

"Harry, Ginny, come in." They walked inside, smelling pancakes and bacon. She led them into the kitchen, where Ron was chowing down on breakfast. He grunted at them, not bothering to say hello.

"Lovely Ron." Ginny said, disgust in her voice.

"Do you guys want some breakfast?" They shook their heads, and Ginny started talking.

"We're not here for food, I mean, Ron's eaten all of it already. But Harry showed me something like, two minutes ago and it's history changing." Hermione was intrigued, so Harry handed her his wand.

"Put that wherever, I don't need it." She looked confused.

"Are you doing magic?" He nodded. He closed his eyes, and the silver stag appeared in front of them. Ron jumped, swallowing his food and standing up.

"Mate, do you have a wand hidden up your sleeve?" Harry grinned and shook his head.

"I can do magic without my wand." Hermione stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm doing it right now, aren't I?" She looked at the stag walking around, then back at Harry.

"But-but, it's impossible!" Harry shrugged.

"Apparently not." He made the stag disappear, and looked back at her. Hermione was at a loss for words. She had never heard of a wizard being able to use magic without their wand, at least not a patronus.

"Can you do other things?" He nodded.

"I've pretty much tested everything, except for the killing curse." She nodded. She was still amazed, trying to wrap her head around what he could do.

"Harry, this is amazing!" He grinned, crossing his arms and nodding. Ron was still confused, just staring at the spot where the stag vanished.

"How, I mean, it's not bloody possible!" Ginny sighed.

"You're a bit behind Ron." He looked at his sister, unable to understand how she was okay with what he had just saw.

"How did you find out you could do this?" Harry thought back.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I was upstairs, and I remembered I had left my wand downstairs. So I had thought, 'I should really go get it.' And that's when it just came flying upstairs, right into my hand." She looked confused.

"It just, zipped into your hand?" He nodded.

"It just, zipped into my hand." She thought over what he had said, processing it all. The rest of the morning was spent asking questions, answering them, and trying to explain it all to Ron, who was still behind. Eventually he gave up trying to understand, heading to work at George's store. Ginny and Harry left with him, heading back home.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you've been doing magic without out a wand for a few months now." Harry grinned.

"And that means?" She kissed him, looking into his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you know what that means."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was spent worrying, Ginny was still scared even though it was only training. About two days from when he was going to start, Snowstorm delivered a package addressed to Harry. It was sitting on the table when they had went downstairs, so, with some pestering from Ginny, he opened it.<p>

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed is a copy of my new book 'The Chosen One: Life, Death, and Resurrection'. I hope you enjoy it, as it is about you afterall._

_Sincerely,_

_Rita Skeeter'_

"I told you Harry. I told you she was going to send us a copy." Harry laughed, taking the paper off of the book. The cover featured the title, above a picture of his 'Undesirable Number One' poster.

"You know, I've never noticed it before, but I do look quite good in this photograph." Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes, the only thing her husband had to say was a compliment to himself. She took the book from him, flipping open the cover to the table of contents.

"How the hell did she write a biography about you? You're only nineteen for godsake." He chuckled, making coffee.

"'The Early Years', 'The Start of School', 'Romances?'. God, these chapter names are awful." Harry smiled, leaning against the counter.

"I bet you're gonna spend the day reading that book."

"No." Harry raised his eyes.

"Hmm. So you're skimming the pages right now?" She huffed, giving him a look.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to read the book. Just to make sure that she isn't trashing us." Harry grinned.

"Us as in all of our friends and family? Or us as in you?"

"Shush Harry. I'm reading." She spent the rest of the morning reading, getting halfway through the book before Harry suggested they go somewhere.

"Where exactly?" He smiled.

"I don't know. You can pick where we go. We should just get out of the house." She sighed, bookmarking her page and setting the book down.

"We can head into London for some lunch, then maybe go shopping?" He nodded, and off they went.

They walked into a tiny corner café, walking over to the counter to order their drinks and a small sandwich for each of them. Ginny took a look around the shop when they sat down, looking at all of the people. An important looking business man chatting on a cellular phone. Someone tapping on a weird looking book. A mother reading a book while her toddler ate. A singer playing an instrument while singing a beautiful song.

"Harry, he sounds wonderful." Harry looked over at the singer, listening to his tunes.

"You should learn how to play that." He raised his eyes and looked at her.

"The guitar? I'm sure I'd sound horrible." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You'd sound great. And I'm just saying it sounds wonderful by itself." He shook his head.

"Maybe I could try to learn it." Ginny grinned.

"You don't need to sing." Harry laughed.

"Thank god. That would have messed it all up." They chatted and ate, leaving a bit later to head out the shops. They went to a muggle mall and walked around the stores. Ginny went into practically every clothing store, giving her bags to Harry to hold for her. They were walking passed a jewelry store when all the sparkles caught Ginny's eye. Harry had already sent the bags home, so they walked in together empty handed. Ginny was looking around at all of the jewelry when the store manager walked over.

"Hello Sir, Madame. Can I help you with anything today?" Ginny nodded, pointing at a stunning diamond necklace.

"May I see this one?" The manager nodded, taking out the necklace and handing it to her. There was a mirror on the wall, so Ginny admired the necklace on her reflection.

"It's beautiful." Harry looked at the manager.

"How much is it?" The manager gave a smug look.

"Well, it's five thousand pounds." Harry looked at Ginny.

"Do you want to look at any other jewelry? Or do you just want that necklace?" Ginny shrugged, looking around and seeing other sparkles that caught her eye. Harry handed the manager the necklace.

"Can you hold that at the register for a while? My wife may be a while." The manager was flustered, but nodded and went straight over to the counter. Ginny picked out another necklace, a pair of earrings, and a bracelet to match them. The manager had eagerly checked them out, handing them their bag and gave them a huge smile.

"Thank you for your purchase. I hope you may choose to come back another time." They headed home afterwards, and Ginny headed straight upstairs to add her new jewelry to her collection. Harry sat down on the couch, picking up the book Rita Skeeter had sent. He flipped through the chapters, stopping on pictures he had never known existed. He saw quotes from people he had never met, and read memories he couldn't recall. He stopped in a later chapter, seeing the picture of him, Ginny, and Teddy out shopping. He could see how someone could have mistook Teddy as his son, the smiling boy sporting black hair and green eyes. He closed the book and set it on the table, staring at it until Ginny came back down.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He was about to answer, when he looked up at her. She had put her hair cascading down one side, but had lost almost of her clothes.

"Well, now I am looking at you." She smiled and took his hands, leading him upstairs where they spent the rest of the day, and night, in bed.

* * *

><p><em>"Harry? Harry, no!" He was standing in the dark forest, the light turning into dense darkness a few feet away from him. He closed his eyes, knowing it was only a dream. A horrible dream that would get worse before he woke up. He opened his eyes again, and he was standing in a hallway. The floor boards were splintery, and they reached for what looked forever. He could hear the wind rattling through wherever he was, but no breeze came through the walls. He began to walk, his only way to wake up would be to walk. He heard a noise behind him, but was scared to turn.<em>

_"Hello?" He closed his eyes, knowing something was creeping closer. He heard his footsteps, and he heard them turn into sobbing. He was reaching the crying, a figure appearing at the end of the hall._

_"Hello?" He called again, and he approached the figure, noticing it was a girl. A red headed girl. He held his breath, knowing this dream was taking a turn. He lent down, and touched her shoulder. Ginny grabbed his hand, and suddenly they were back in the forest. She was standing away from him, crying, blood running down her cheeks. He was on his knees looking up at her._

_"YOU KILLED THEM! ALL OF THE PEOPLE I LOVED YOU KILLED THEM!" He cringed, bringing his hands up to his ears to block out the screeching. He curled up in a ball, listening to the muffled yells through his hands. The voice started to sound deeper, slowly going down tones until it was just a laugh. A deep laugh that did not belong to Ginny. He slowly took his hands away, getting a glimpse of the evil she had turned into._

And then it was looked to his side, and Ginny, the normal, un-evil Ginny, was sleeping next to him. He got up, shivering about how cold it was. He walked over to his closet, grabbing a sweater and throwing it on, heading downstairs. He sighed, picking up the Resurrection Stone. He held it in his hand, about to turn it, but set it down again. He went upstairs, changing into some different pants, as his bottoms at that moment were more like shorts, and grabbed his shoes, throwing them on as he walked outside.

The night was cold. Very cold. It seemed too cold, even for the beginning of November. A chill ran down his spine as he walked, not knowing where yet. He heard the click of another pair of feet hit the concrete, and he looked behind him to see someone walking behind him. Harry checked his pockets, panicking slightly as he realized he forgot his wand. He heard another pair of feet. He glanced over his shoulder, and there was three people behind him. He crossed the street at the next corner, backtracking and checking to see if he was being followed. They crossed.

He heard them whisper, and their movements sped up. He stopped dead, and they started snickering.

"Not so much of a hero when you're alone, are you Potter?" He made his first mistake. He turned. A hand grabbed his neck from behind him, and the three guys ran up.

"You think you can kill the Dark Lord an get away with it? Well, your friends ain't here now, are they?" Harry gave a dark smile.

"I suggest you let me go, before anything horrible happens." The one talking, the leader, laughed. He walked over to him, and his fist collided with the side of his face. Harry felt the blood trickle down, the numbness already starting to spread. Harry laughed.

"Like that hurts? I know one year olds who punch harder than you." The man huffed, and punched him again, his fist cracking against his nose. Harry laughed.

"Search him. If he ain't got a wand, let him go. He deserves to be beaten to death for what's happened." He felt the man behind him search his pockets, pushing him to the ground. The group laughed as Harry stood up, the same dark smile on his face.

"Still think you're so bad, Potter? You have no defense! But then again, five blokes should be nothin' for the chosen one!" They laughed at his mocking, and Harry walked towards him. The man held up his hands, his wand in one. He wasn't expecting to be blasted backwards through the air. He landed twenty feet behind them, and the four other men backed away.

Harry only had to think the spell in his head to grab the wand from the man he blasted back.

"What the fuck are you bastards waiting for? Kill him!" The other four men took their wands out, pointing them at Harry.

"Stupefy!" Harry blocked the spell, turning on the one that cast it first.

"Confringo!" The man's wand exploded, wisps of fire exploding outwards.

"Crucio!"

"Sectumsempra!" The curse that had hit Harry had no effect. But the one who had hit the man did. He fell backwards, a gash appearing across his chest. Harry froze, a flash back of what he did to Draco appearing in his mind.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry blocked it again, the power it took almost splitting the wand he was holding in half. He looked at the remaining opponent and started firing curses. The man was good at blocking them, taking a hit here and there, before his wand went flying behind him.

"Everte statum!" The man was thrown back a few feet, and Harry walked towards him. The man was reaching towards his wand, and Harry shot the first spell that came to mind.

"Defodio!" He aimed at his hand, but a large chunk was taken from the man's chest and stomach. He screamed in pain, and Harry froze for a second time.

"Fumos!" The air was suddenly covered in a thick smog, and he heard shouting. The last man apparated away, but not before he cast his last spell. A large amount of fire appeared from Harry's left, and the heat was almost unbearable. Harry backed up, feeling his skin burning from the flames that were steps away from him. Harry extinguished the fire, and cleared up the smoke, coughing all the while. He looked around, expecting to see four men laying on the ground, but one was missing. That's when he heard the breathing from right behind him.

"Think you'll almost kill us and live? Not a fucking chance, Potter." Harry felt the blade stick straight through his back, close to his spine. He yelled and grabbed the man, pushing him back.

"Not so powerful with a knife in your back, aye?" The man grabbed his wand from Harry, apparating away. Harry saw the edges of his vision blurring. He could feel the blade poking at his intestines, and leaned forward. He coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth as he did. He could hear someone running towards him, and lifted his head up to see Ginny's scared face coming near.

"HARRY!" He fell to his side, and the world went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if the dialog gets confusing. I had everything in different fonts, but ff only has 1 font. So, chapter 20. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

She didn't feel him beside her. She heard the yells. She smelt the smoke. Yet she was too afraid to move. Too afraid to move, and find her husband dyeing. And that's exactly what she found. She knew that he took walks at night sometimes. He said it calmed him. She had pulled on some shorts, threw a sweater on, and ran outside. She saw the bodies lying on the ground first. But the two figures standing was what scared her.

"Not so powerful with a knife in your back, aye?" Ginny gasped, and the man apparated. Harry fell to the ground, but she was glued to the spot. She heard him cough, and watched the blood pour out of his mouth.

"HARRY!" She screamed, and ran towards him. She saw him look up, and he fell sideways.

"Harry! Harry, open your eyes!" She patted his face, and she started to panic. She knew he wasn't invincible. She looked over at the other bodies laying in the ground. A head wound that was leaking blood. His hand was blown off and burns were all over him. Another was in his last seconds of life, his chest ripped open and his entrails were showing. The last man had a gash across his entire chest, blood leaking out.

She turned back to her husband, the panic setting in of how bad the situation was. She looked around and grabbed her wand. She had to send a message. A message to anyone.

"Expect-Expecto Patronum." A silvery light appeared out of the tip of her wand, but vanished. She had to think happy thoughts. She knew Harry would be able to cast one, but he wasn't conscious at the moment.

"Expecto Patronum!" The horse appeared out of her wand, and she sent the message to the first people she thought of. She looked back down, and looked at his face. He was burnt. His skin was bubbled and raw on one half, and the other half was misshapen. His nose was broken, she could tell that was a definite. His clothes were burnt all up his left side. She could see where the clothes had burned away that it looked just like his face. And then she saw the knife. The entire blade went into his back, blood soaking through his sweater and pouring onto the sideblock.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" She heard Hermione's voice through the lightly foggy street.

"Hermione, he's hurt!" Her friend ran over, and gasped.

"What-What happened?" Her friend dropped to her knees beside her, shaking as she touched the knife sticking out of Harry's back.

"He was attacked, or or, something! What do we do?" She sounded frantic, and they heard someone apparate into the street.

"Bloody hell, this is a murder scene! Is Harry okay?" They heard Ron run over to them, and he saw the tears rolling down his sister's face. He stopped at where his best friend lay, seeing the slight movement of his chest rising up and down.

"Bloody hell, this is mental! What happened?"

"I don't fucking know Ron! He left the house and know he's lying on the sidewalk almost dead!" She broke down into tears, and Hermione started panicking.

"Ron, go! Go get someone!"

"Who?" The panic in their voices was clear, and Ron was looking at the bodies with vomit rising in his throat.

"Go get dad! He can contact the ministry or something!" Ron nodded and turned on the spot, arriving at the Burrow within seconds. He ran into the house, crashing up the stairs. It was lucky that his father had been walking to his room, arriving home after working overtime in the office.

"Ron? You look scared, is something wrong?" He nodded.

"Dad, Harry's been attacked. Ginny said to get you and I-I don't-" His father stopped him. He ran into his room, waking Molly and grabbing his wand. He sent a message to as many people he could, and him, Molly, and Ron were gone within minutes.

"Ginny! Is he awake?" Ginny was bawling her eyes out, Hermione had pushed her away from Harry as she was in the way.

"He's n-not wa-waking up!" She managed to say between sobs. People started to arrive by the second.

"Dad, what's this about someone being attacked?" Aurors had been alerted, Bill and George had arrived, Kingsley himself had arrived with Percy on his tale.

"Dear lord, what happened here?" Aurors had run over to the bodies lying on the ground, and a large group had formed around Harry.

"We need to get him to St. Mungos right now!" Ginny had stood up, and was being questioned by her family as they moved him.

"I don't know! I don't know what happened to him just let me go with him!" Kingsley walked over to Mr. Weasley, pulling him to the side.

"I don't know what happened here, but two of the men over there are dead." Mr. Weasley palled, and nodded.

"And the third?" An auror near them walked over, telling them what information they gathered from the few minutes of being there.

"He'll live. Looks like there was a fire, or some type of explosion after seeing them. Mr. Potter looks to have gotten the full effect of it." He looked around the scene, people had started to emerge from their houses from hearing the commotion. The aurors couldn't apparate around muggles.

"Everyone, please go back into your houses!" People were shouting, and soon enough Harry and the live attacker were being transported to St. Mungos. Ginny had stopped crying, she had gotten ahold of her emotions. She walked over to someone who had been looking over Harry, and tapped on their arm.

"Can you tell me if he's going to live?" The auror looked into her face. She knew who she was, she was Harry Potter's wife.

"Well, we're quite sure he's going to survive." She lied. The tiny glimmer of relief went across Ginny's face. And the second she had said that, she regretted saying it. Ginny walked over to Hermione, her face now totally blank.

"Hermione, I need you to get me to St. Mungos." Hermione looked at her friend, and grabbed her arm. They apparated to the spot near the hospital, and half walked half ran into the building. The reporters were already there. They pushed their way to the front desk and were told immediately where to go. The reporters stopped them, grabbing at their arms and blocking their path, but they kept walking, following the directions they were given. They reached the corridor where Harry had been taken, and it was a mess. There was blood that had dripped onto the floor when they had taken him in. There was healers running in and out of the room. One of them spotted Ginny and Hermione and walked over.

"I'm sorry, but you two can't be in here right now. I'm going to have to ask you to-" Ginny stopped her.

"My husband was taken into here a few minutes ago. We won't leave, but we also won't get in the way." The healer clamped her lips together, and pointed towards some doors down the hall.

"There's a waiting room through there. You can wait in there and we can notify you when we're done working on him." Hermione and Ginny walked passed the room, and Ginny peaked inside. She almost cried at the state he was in.

* * *

><p>The sound came through muffled, but he distinctly heard Ginny talking. He felt her hand in his, and he closed his fingers around hers. She looked at his half bandaged face, and saw his eye flutter open.<p>

"Harry!" He saw family around the room, and watched as they all moved in closer.

"Is he really awake?" He closed his eye, the light hurting his eye.

"Harry?" He squeezed Ginny's hand again.

"He's awake!" She exclaimed quite happily. The head healer came in, and started checking his recovery.

"He's awake." The healer said, looking around. Ginny looked a bit ticked, as she had said that a minute ago. Harry opened his eye again, and suddenly realized the bandages across one half of his face. He twitched his left hand, and a searing pain burned through it. He looked around at everyone's eager faces, and sighed. Ginny looked at healer.

"Is he alright?" The healer moved towards his head, shining a light into his eye. He winced and turned his head slightly, before the searing pain spread through his neck.

"His eye seems to be a bit red. Then again he has been unconscious for about two days." Harry blinked.

_Two days? How has it been two days?_

Ginny looked into his eye. The overall green color had deepened, and the red flecks were hard to miss. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. The healer left the room and Ron started to talk.

"You don't think he's like, becoming him, right?" Everyone looked at him, Hermione shook her head nervously.

"That's preposterous Ron." Ron shrugged.

"Well, his eyes say differently." Mrs. Weasley butt in.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Hermione sighed.

"Voldemort." Harry closed his eye, sighing.

_I'm not becoming him. I can't be. Voldemort was a murderer. I'm just, Harry._

Ginny looked at him. His eye was closed again. He slowly fell into another dark, dreamless, sleep.

He opened his eye again and looked around the room. Almost everyone had left, except for Ginny, her parents, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny ran over to him when she saw that he was awake, and grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>"Is he awake again?" The rest of them walked over, and were gathered around his bed. He closed his eye again, letting out a huff. He opened his eye again, and looked at Ginny's face.<p>

"Should we get the healer? She said to get her when he wakes up." Harry closed his eye again, the light still hurting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to find the healer, leaving the four friends in the room.

"Harry, can you speak?" He heard Hermione's voice slightly muffled, and knew he was on his left.

_I can, but it's not like I want to._

He sighed again. They all looked at each other, then back at Harry. He opened his eye again and looked around at them.

_Why are they giving me that look? It's like I've murdered someone._

He looked up at the ceiling, realizing what had happened. Hermione saw his expression, and moved nervously where she was standing.

"Harry, two of them are dead. The third was brought into the ministry the second he woke up." Harry huffed, not speaking as he had nothing to say.

"There was another one there, he apparated away. They haven't caught him yet." He closed his eye, suddenly aware of the pain that lived in half of his body. He held back tears and squeezed his eye shut, hoping to just fall back into that dreamless, painless sleep. The healer came back with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and saw how Harry was in pain.

"Seems Mr. Potter is in some pain. We could give him a potion, but it looks like if he opens his mouth he might yell." She took out her wand and did a spell, a temporary numbness going through him. He opened his eye again, looking at the healer. She was getting a potion from a cabinet inside of the room, humming quietly to herself. She turned, and saw him looking at her.

"This will take the pain away, but it will also make you sleep for a while." She held up another potion.

"This is a potions to help heal your injuries." She helped him drink the first one, and the taste stayed in his mouth until she gave him the other one. He looked around at the five other people in the room, his vision blurring even more than it already was. He closed his eye, and sleep washed over him again.

* * *

><p>His recovery was progressing very quickly. Within four days of the attack, he was able to sit up. Of course, when he had sat up, they changed his bandages soon after. The burns were no longer ripped open pieces of flesh he had once called his body, now they had closed up and started to scab over. They had been able to fix the injuries obtained from the knife in his back, and he quickly learned that the blade had been covered in poison. Of course, they had potions to counteract the poison, so that had been long gone. They had sealed up the wound, so, like the burns, it was now in the scab stage. He also learned that when the man punched him, he had broken his nose and part of his skull had been slightly fractured. Within a week, the healers, and his family, had been expecting him to talk.<p>

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" Harry looked at the healer, quite annoyed, but looked at his hand. While his face was bandaged, it was pointless to wear his glasses, so his vison was blurred. But he could still see that the healer was holding up three fingers. He raised his left hand and held up three fingers. The healer huffed.

"What?" Ginny had been sitting right beside Harry, and was worried with the response he gave.

"He can talk. There's nothing wrong with his vocal cords, and he has no charms cast on him. It's simply he's being defiant, or doesn't want to talk." Ginny looked at Harry, quite amused with that response. He simply did not want to talk.

"Do you have a quill? And possibly, a piece of paper?" The healer nodded, walking over to a cabinet in the room, pulling out a piece of paper. He set it on the table beside the bed, and then pulled a quill out of his pocket.

"Don't worry about the ink, it never runs out." Ginny nodded, pulling the paper towards herself.

_Harry, why aren't you talking?_

She pushed the paper towards him, turning it so he could read it. She handed him the quill, and he shakily started to write.

_I simply don't want to._

Ginny read his response, looked at him, and huffed.

_Well, you have to._

She pushed the paper over to him to read. He took the quill and began to write.

_And why is that?_

_Because we need to know if you're alright._

_I've been sitting in this bed all week, nothing has changed._

_Well, are you mentally alright?_

_Not really, as I've said I've been in this bed all week, it's enough to make anyone go crazy._

She sighed. She pulled the paper closer to her, and thought of what to write next.

_Well, I'm worried. First you've been attacked, now you won't speak._

_Is me not speaking a bad thing?_

_Usually._

_Well, nothing's wrong. It would just be annoying to speak to everyone._

_So you aren't talking?_

_No._

Ginny sighed.

"He isn't talking." The healer looked at the two of them, then sighed.

"Well, he'll come around." Harry began to write again.

_May I have my glasses? It's hard to see._

Ginny picked them up from the table, and handed them to him, and he put them on. The world became clearer instantly, and he saw how tired Ginny looked.

_You should sleep._

_I have slept._

_You should sleep more._

_I've been worrying._

_I'm awake now, go to sleep._

The healer left them alone, seeing that they were having a conversation. Ginny decided to sleep, knowing that Harry wouldn't get into any trouble, and he was left to his thoughts once again. Ginny had watched Harry, and he watched her, before she eventually drifted into sleep. He continued to watch her, until he noticed his wand sitting on the table beside him.

_She brought it here? I didn't think she would go back to the house._

He suddenly felt aware of the half of his face that was covered. He felt aware that he couldn't blink his eye. He felt aware of not being able to move the right side of his face. He saw a mirror sitting on a table across the room, and he grabbed his wand, waving it. The mirror floated over to him, and he looked into it. He saw the bandages, and they covered up more than he had thought.

_Was it really this bad?_

He reached up, touching the bandages. He put his wand down, and set the mirror in his lap, before tugging at them. He finally started to peel them off, and the healing burns appeared. He watched himself, more and more of it appearing, before all of the bandages were gone. He picked the mirror up, and stared at himself.

_Will-will these heal?_

The burns covered his entire cheek was a reddish brown mess. It spread across his forehead and his nose, and slightly went onto his chin. It looked like his hair had been burned, but had grown back, like always.

_There's going to be scars._

He looked at his neck, and the bandages were there. He looked at his right arm, and they were there. Down his side, spreading inwards and behind him, and all up his leg.

_This was dark magic. That's why it won't heal. But, something has to fix it._

He picked up his wand again, and pointed it at his face.

_If I mess up, I could be injured forever. But I could fix it, instead of leaving it to scar._

He picked up his wand, and decided.

* * *

><p>The healing process went quickly. Too quickly. He had replaced the bandages when he finished. They didn't change them until the next day. And it was gone. The burns had disappeared. The healers were amazed of how quickly they healed. There would always be a scar on his back, Harry had forgotten to fix that one, but he had still gotten rid of everything else.<p>

"Well Mr. Potter, you'll be able to go home today. We've checked you out, and you're good to go." Ginny was still looking at him in awe, but she knew he had done something. They were out of St. Mungos within a few hours, and had apparated to their cottage. The street had been cleaned up, but there was still reporters snooping around. Harry and Ginny walked by, trying to stay clear of the reporters and stay inconspicuous, but they were mobbed almost immediately. They managed to get into their house with no problem, and Harry walked inside, leaving Ginny at the door.

"Harry, are you okay?" She walked into the living room, and he was sitting on the couch, the Resurrection Stone in his hand.

"Harry, can you please talk? We aren't in the hospital anymore. It's not like anyone can hear us." He sighed, but still remained silent. She sat on the couch next to him, and leaned her head on his arm.

"Please say something." He put the stone down on the table, and huffed.

_I don't want to talk. Please understand this._

He summoned in a piece of paper and a quill, and wrote what he was thinking.

_I have nothing to say._

She read what he wrote, and picked up the quill.

_Please._

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Ginny sighed and stood up.

"Harry, can't you just say one thing?" He closed his eyes.

"I love you." His whisper was soft and quiet, but good enough for Ginny.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21, I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 21**

Harry had a week more of silence before he had to speak. First it was the aurors. Then his family. He was hounded with questions when he first saw them, and answered every one of them patiently, even if they all asked the same ones. He woke up a few days later, to find a letter from the ministry on the table.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_While we have heard your story, and know that you acted in self-defense, a trial will be held November 23 to determine the punishment of your actions. Please be at the Ministry of Magic at Nine O'Clock that morning._

_Christina Brown_

_Department of Magical Accidents'_

He read the letter over again and again, until Ginny came down.

"You're up early today. Everything alright?" He handed her the letter, and she read it over.

"Department of Magical Accidents, huh?" He nodded and sighed. She sat across the table from him, and put the letter down.

"Well, I think you're pretty okay. I mean, you did act in self-defense, and they did organize this beforehand. I don't think the consequences are going to be too bad." He huffed.

"Well, I did kill them. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did." Ginny looked at him.

"Harry, can you look at me?" He looked over at her, and she ran over to him. She stared into his eyes, and he started to get uncomfortable.

"Um, is there something wrong?" She narrowed her eyes.

"How does knowing that you killed two people make you feel?" He was taken aback by this question.

"What?"

"Just tell me." He looked away, thinking about it.

"I don't exactly feel mad or sad about it. I actually don't feel anything towards it. I find it weird that I don't care." She looked into his eyes again, and he tilted his head away from her.

"Why did you ask?"

"Your eyes. They have those flecks of red in them again. Ron's right. It kind of does remind me of Voldemort's eyes." He closed his eyes.

"My eyes look like Voldemort's?" His voice sounded shaky.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" He nodded, still keeping his eyes closed. She touched his face, and he opened his eyes.

"It's gone." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm serious. They were just red, and now they're green." He stood up, walking down the hall into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection, and his eyes were the same emerald green as always. He frowned, and Ginny walked in behind him.

"See? I told you." He sighed, and walked back into the kitchen, and started to cook breakfast. They enjoyed some food, and then spent the day relaxing.

"You know, Christmas is coming up soon." They were sitting in their living room, Harry reading a book and Ginny lounging next to him.

"It's the seventeenth, right? That means Christmas is thirty eight days away. That's not that soon." Ginny looked up at him.

"Yeah, but it's close." He smiled, looking at her.

"So?" She snuggled up closer to him, closing her eyes.

"I don't know. I mean, it's our first Christmas together." He nodded.

"I know. We get to decorate the house together, and give each other presents." She grinned.

"So it's like every other year?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but we're married this year, so it's slightly different." She eventually fell asleep next to him, so he put his book down and carried her up to bed.

* * *

><p>The trial date came, but Harry was not worried. He waited where he was supposed to, hearing the trial from his spot. They called him in, and he calmly walked and sat in the chair in the middle of the room. He looked around, seeing some familiar faces, and the rest just unknown people, sitting packed together in the room. He saw his judge, an older man, by the name of Franklin Pervierious. He looked at Harry with a smug look, and he could tell he did not like him.<p>

"Mr. Harry Potter, you sit before us today to decide the consequences of your actions. You have committed two murders, claiming that they attacked you. Is this true?"  
><em>Stay calm, don't say anything you don't need to. <em> Hermione had told him this the other night, knowing that his temper wasn't the best. His stomach jumped as he glanced around the room, and he answered.

"Yes." He sounded bored. Pervierious caught onto that, and smirked.

"It states here that you said there was five attackers, all attempting to take your life. Is that correct?"

"Yes." He shuffled some papers around, and looked around the room.

"We all have heard the evidence, and know we will take a vote on what his consequences." Harry looked around the room, and someone stood up.

"Minister? What are you doing here?" Kingsley answered, smiling at Harry.

"Well Pervierious, as Minister, I would personally like to vouch for Mr. Potter, and cancel all of the chargers against him." The older man looked mad, looking at Harry.

"And why is that? He deserves to be punished." There was whispers around the room, and Kingsley spoke again.

"Well, we concluded that these attackers were ex-death eaters. And while murder is still wrong, Harry's life was in danger, and we all know that his life is very valuable." The old man sighed.

"Fine. This trial is now over. Mr. Potter, you a free to go, as all charges have been dropped." Harry stood up, leaving the way he was directed. He saw Kingsley wink at him, so he smiled. He left the ministry, and apparated to the Burrow, where Ginny was waiting.

"Well?" Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the kitchen.

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" He sat down next to Ginny, and she smiled.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, as they were all eager to find out.

"Kingsley vouched for me." Ron looked surprised.

"That's the second time you've gotten out of trouble with the ministry." Hermione looked amused.

"Well, of course Ron. He did defeat Voldemort. He should be let out of trouble sometimes." Ginny smiled.

"Are they still mad for you breaking in?" The three of them laughed. Mrs. Weasley had a stern look on her face.

"You three shouldn't be laughing. That was dangerous what you did." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was for a good cause, mum." She gave him a disapproving glare, and went inside.

"So are you still, you know, gonna be an auror?" He asked, and Ginny glared at him.

"Of course." She huffed. Hermione looked uncertain.

"Harry, just because you didn't die this time doesn't-"

"Stop. He isn't going to die. If he wants to go out there and risk his life then I'll let him do it. But if anyone touches him then I will personally kill them." Harry grinned.

"Mate, you look crazy. Your wife just said she'd kill anyone who'd touch you. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not at all." Ron frowned, glancing at his sister.

"Well, let's hope there won't be a mass murder any time soon."

* * *

><p>Christmas was just around the corner, and soon sneaked up on them. Harry was sitting alone, thinking about the perfect gift for Ginny, sighing loudly and almost giving up. He glanced around, spotting the Resurrection Stone on the shelf above their fireplace. He walked over, picking it up. Throughout the past weeks he had seen Ginny holding it, talking with loved ones who passed. He smiled, thinking of the perfect gift.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny were out shopping, and had picked up around half of their lists of presents.<p>

"What are you getting Harry?" Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. I ask and he doesn't really give me an answer. What are you getting Ron?" Hermione smiled.

"Well, he's pretty easy to shop for. I could get him a plate of food and he would be happy." Ginny grinned. They walked around, heading into all of the shops in the mall they were in. They were walking passed an expensive looking jewelry store, when Hermione poked her.

"Is that Harry?" Ginny looked. The clerk behind the counter stood laughing with a man, who from where they were standing, looked like Harry. He turned around, looking around the shop.

"What do you think he's getting?" Ginny pulled Hermione into earshot of the conversation, making sure to not be seen.

"I'm sure she would love what you got her." They saw the clerk smile.

"Well, she is sure hard to shop for. I hope your wife isn't this hard." Harry shook his head.

"Nah, but she does have a good taste in jewelry." The clerk laughed again, and the girls looked confused.

"We missed the joke, didn't we?" Hermione nodded.

"C'mon, we should probably stop eavesdropping." Ginny shook her head. She was just like her brothers, and wanted to listen in on the rest their conversation.

"This is a beautiful stone." Harry nodded.

"So no incisions? And try not to mark it. Okay. What color do you want the chain?" Harry looked away to think about it.

"Silver." The clerk nodded, writing it down on a piece of paper. He started to sketch something, and Harry watched.

"So it'll look like this. Is it okay?" Harry smiled.

"I'm sure it'll come out beautiful." The clerk smiled. He turned around, placing the said stone on the counter behind him.

"Anything else?" Harry walked around the store, and bought other jewelry, and the clerk was very pleased.

"Well Mr. Potter. I hope you have a wonderful day. Your piece should be ready by five o'clock tomorrow." Harry nodded, picking up the bag of his purchases.

"And if I'm not here tomorrow, I hope you and your wife have a very happy Christmas." Harry smiled.

"The same to you." Hermione pulled Ginny behind a post, making sure Harry didn't see them. He walked out, and lucky for them, turned the other way. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"He bought a lot of jewelry in there." Ginny grinned.

"I know." They continued their shopping as normal, and a few hours later bumped into Ron and George.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny." George smiled at them. Ron awkwardly hid a bag behind his back, and they said hello.

"Done with Christmas shopping?" They nodded.

"Now all that's left is to wrap everything." They said goodbye, and Hermione and Ginny left the mall. They said goodbye, and parted ways. Ginny got home, expecting to see Harry, but he wasn't home yet. She decided to wrap all of the stuff she got, and was halfway done when Harry arrived home.

"Hey." He walked in, empty handed, and she frowned for a second.

"Hey. Have a good day?" He smile and nodded, sitting down next to her.

"Need any help?" She nodded, and handed him some things to box and wrap.

"I see you had a shopping filled day." She nodded. He frowned.

"What?" She shook her head.

"I can tell something's bothering you." She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing's bothering me." He frowned, but wrapped the rest of the presents without questions. They had a late dinner, and went to bed afterwards. Harry watched Ginny, and she sighed.

"I know something's bothering you." She turned away from him, and he grinned.

"Guess we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry went out again, and Ginny decided to hang out with Luna, having been invited to. Harry went to the jewelry store, and the same clerk was there.<p>

"Ah. Mr. Potter. Nice to see you again. The necklace is in the back. I'll go get it for you." He came back with the necklace, and Harry smiled.

"It was the last piece I worked on last night. I think I was up too late though. I thought my mother was talking to me. I guess I was a bit too sleepy." Harry nodded, smiling slightly.

"It looks wonderful. Thank you." He had paid yesterday, so the clerk placed it in a box and a bag, and Harry left.

"Luna. It's so great to see you!" Ginny hugged her, and they sat down to eat lunch.

"It's nice to see you to. I love to see my friends from time to time." They ordered, and Luna looked around dreamily.

"This is a very pretty place to eat." Ginny smiled, nodding.

"Neville took me here on a date once. I loved it so much." Ginny smiled more, happy to know her friends were happy.

"How are you and him?" Luna smiled.

"Very good. I can tell he likes me a lot." Ginny nodded. Luna looked at her.

"How are you and Harry? I hear he got into a little trouble." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah. He was attacked." She frowned.

"Well, I hope justice was served." Ginny nodded again. They chatted for a bit, eating and talking for a little over an hour.

"Well, it was so nice to see you Ginny. We must talk again soon." They stood up, and Ginny hugged her.

"Yes. I hope it works out with Neville. I can tell you like him too." She blushed, and they parted ways. Ginny returned home, and Ron was sitting on their couch, Harry laughing.

"You did deserve it mate." Ginny walked in, and saw Ron nursing a bleeding nose.

"What happened?" She ran over to her brother's side, and he glared at Harry.

"Harry and me had to take public transportation. You know, those metal boxes that run underneath the ground?" Ginny nodded, looking at Harry.

"Well, it was quite crowded, so we had to stand. Of course, he didn't tell me to hold onto one of the poles." Ginny sighed.

"So, it lurches forward, and I fell into some big bloke, and he decided to fight me. Harry pulled him off of me, but he was kind of the one who started it."

"You left out the part when you called him a blundering git." Ron flared at him again, and Harry broke into a fit of giggles.

"Can you fix his nose?" Harry nodded, pulling out his wand.

"Hold still, okay?" He was about to do the spell, when Ron spoke.

"Wait, is this gonna-" He moved at the last second, and a gash appeared across his cheek. Harry started laughing again, and Ron got mad.

"This isn't funny Harry. I'm gonna have a bloody scar on my cheek now." Ginny sighed and left the room, and Harry held up his wand again.

"I told you not to move. Hold still this time." He didn't move, and his nose and the gash were fixed.

"Thanks for not injuring me more." Harry started to laugh again.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten punched." Ron gave him a look.

"You should've gotten the spell right."

"You shouldn't have moved." Ron glared at him, and Ginny came back in.

"Oh, we're having Christmas dinner here. So get ready to cook all day." Harry frowned, but went along with it.

"Ah, your nose is fixed." Ron nodded.

"Got the spell right this time, didn't you mate?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"So how many people are going to be here?" Ginny thought about it.

"I don't know." He sighed, nodding.

"And what time will they be coming?" She shrugged.

"Don't know that either." He shook his head.

"This is going to turn out wonderful."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny were snuggled up by the fire, their house nicely decorated. It was Christmas Eve, and Ginny was excited to find out what necklace Harry had gotten made for her.<p>

"So Ginny, do you want to get one of your presents tonight?" Her lit up, and Harry smiled. He stood up, and offered her his hand. He put a sweater over her shoulders, and led her outside.

"Harry, it's amazing!" She walked around the shiny new sports car sitting in front of their cottage.

"Can I drive it?" Harry smiled.

"Well, you'd need to get your license. I can take you for a drive though." He held up his license and she grinned. They got into the car, and he started it up.

"It sounds so cool." Harry grinned.

"Oh, watch this." He pressed a button, and the top reclined. She watched in awe, and buckled herself in. He revved the engine, and they were off. She loved every second of the ride. Her hair blowing in the wind, the sound of the car, the fast speed they were going at. They got back to their house, and some neighbours had come out, looks of jealousy going across their faces seeing the new car park. Out of the few months of living in Godrics Hallow, they has barely seen their neighbours. They had met the old couple who lived a few blocks from them, but that was it. Their next door neighbour came out, and approached Harry.

"Nice car you've got here." Harry smiled.

"Thanks. It's a Christmas present to my wife." He nodded.

"Quentin Carr." He held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Quentin nodded.

"You can call me Que by the way. I always hated the name Quentin." Harry nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you around sometime." Que nodded.

"Happy Christmas." Harry smiled.

"You too."

* * *

><p>Ginny woke Harry up the next morning, looking excited.<p>

"C'mon, it's Christmas!" Harry laughed, putting on his glasses.

"You're like a little kid." She grinned, but pulled him up. They went downstairs, and Ginny opened her presents eagerly. She seemed to be looking for a particular one, but was extremely happy to see all of the clothes and jewelry. She got to the last present, and opened it excitedly.

"Harry, you got it made into a necklace?" He nodded. She picked the Resurrection Stone out of the box, a chain attached to it.

"This way, you can always be close to the people you love." She hugged him, and he put it on her. The stone wasn't too flashy, and the silver chain attached to it made the darkness stand out. They lounged around for a bit more, enjoying some breakfast, before they had to start getting dinner ready. There was ten people coming, twelve in total, so they also had to figure out seating arrangements for everyone.

"Why are we having dinner here again?" Ginny shrugged.

"Mum said she didn't want to cook, and then within a few minutes, dinner was pushed onto us." Harry grinned.

"Our house isn't big enough to have twelve people to comfortably enjoy dinner." Ginny laughed.

"Well, next year someone else can do it. Oh, mum also said there may two extra people. I don't know who though." Harry nodded.

"So cook for fourteen. Got it." Around two o'clock, there was a knock on their door, and Mrs. Weasley had shown up to help with the cooking.

"Hello Ginny. I see you have already started cooking." Ginny invited her mother in, and led her to the kitchen.

"Harry's actually doing the cooking." Mrs. Weasley hugged him, and he sat down with them.

"Do you need any help? You are cooking a big meal." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I got it all down pat. Don't worry." She helped anyway, and the family started arriving around four. Hermione and Ron had gotten there first, Ron looking ticked off about something.

"Ginny, that's a beautiful necklace." Hermione looked at it closely, seeing the markings on it.

"Is that the Resurrection Stone?" Her voice quivered with excitement and slight fear." Ron came over and looked at it.

"Bloody hell mate, I never knew you went back for it." Harry nodded. Hermione slightly touched it, but then took her hand back.

"What's the Resurrection Stone?" Ron looked at his mother, shocked as she had told them the story hundreds of times before.

"It's one of the Deathly Hallows." Hermione answered, and a look of shock came across her face.

"You mean, it's from that children's tale I told them when they were kids?" Harry nodded.

"They're real." She looked at him.

"So, if they are real, where are the others?" Hermione glanced at Harry, and he answered.

"I have the invisibility cloak, and the elder wand is with Dumbledor." She looked at him.

"Why is it with him?" He smiled slightly.

"Because I didn't need it." She blinked, and looked at the other three.

"He didn't want the most powerful wand in the world?" Ron nodded.

"That's exactly what I asked him." Harry grinned.

"I really don't have a need for it. My own wand is good enough." Mrs. Weasley looked at the stone around Ginny's neck.

"So that can actually bring people back?" Ginny sighed.

"Not exactly." Her face changed to sadness, and she was obviously thinking about Fred.

"You can use it if you want." She shook her head.

"That wouldn't do any good." Percy walked in, and stopped.

"Um, hello. Sorry if I was interrupting anything." Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"It was nothing." They all greeted him, and Percy introduced him to his guest.

"This is Penelope Clearwater. Me and her have actually became quite close." He seemed happy, so they welcomed her with open arms. Soon enough, everyone was there, and they had sat down to eat. They had just started, when there was another knock on the door. Ginny got up to answer it, and was excited to see who it was.

"Charlie!" She hugged him. She led him to where everyone was, and they all got up to greet him.

"This is my girlfriend, Natalie Holkman. I met her Romania." They all introduced themselves, and her eyes grew wide when she saw Harry.

"I thought Charlie was kidding when he said his sister married Harry Potter." Harry grinned.

"I told you the truth." Charlie and Natalie sat down, and they all enjoyed dinner. When they were finished, they moved to the living room to exchange presents and lounge around until it got late. Everyone admired Ginny's necklace, not noticing what it actually was, and no one said anything. It was after midnight when the last few people left, and Ginny sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"What?" She shrugged.

"I just felt like sighing." Harry grinned. He sat down next to her, and she grinned.

"You know, I have another present for you." He looked at her and smiled.

"And what may that be?" She stood up.

"It's upstairs. You'll have to come see yourself."

* * *

><p>He awoke next morning, Ginny sleeping next to him. He looked at his watch on the bedside table. It read five in the morning. He sighed, only having going to sleep three hours ago.<p>

_I feel like going for a walk._ He remembered everything that had happened last time, and sighed. He looked over at Ginny, deciding against it. He fell back to sleep eventually, and woke again later in the morning. He checked his watch again, and was happy to see that he had slept another four hours. Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." He smiled at her and kissed her.

"How long have you been up?" She rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know. I've just been laying here." He smiled.

"I don't feel like getting up. It's nice to lay here with you." She sighed.

"Mum wanted us over before twelve. She wants everyone to hang out with Charlie and Natalie." Harry sighed also.

"I know. I just want to stay in bed." She wrapped her arms around him. They laid there for a while, before Ginny nudged him.

"What time is it?" He reached over, letting his eyes focus a bit, before grabbing his watch.

"I think ten thirty." She grinned.

"You think?" He sighed.

"Well, I don't have my glasses on." He looked down at her, seeing her smile, and kissed her.

"C'mon, we have to get up." He smiled.

"Couldn't we stay in bed just a bit more?" She grinned up at him.

"And do what?" He kissed her, and his hand trailed down her back.

"You know what." She shivered, and pushed against his chest.

"As much as I would love to, my brother is in town. And mum would probably curse us if we didn't show up." He sighed.

"Would she curse us if we showed up a little late?" She laughed, and stood up.

"I don't want to find out. Now up." He reluctantly got up, and they were off within a half hour.

"Harry, Ginny, come in. I thought you two weren't going to show." They walked in, and Ginny was confused.

"I thought you said to be here before twelve." Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I said ten." They walked into the sitting room, and some of the Weasleys were sitting there. They all looked annoyed, and clearly did not want to be there.

"Hey Charlie." Ginny gave her brother a hug, and he shook Harry's hand.

"Fun morning?" George shook his head.

"Ron and Hermione aren't here yet. She thought they were coming with you. She's been going crazy since I got here." They sat down, and the room was silent.

"So Charlie, how long are you in town?" Ginny asked, sick of the silence.

"Another two weeks." She sighed.

"So why is mum crazy about us being here today?" They all shrugged.

"Just don't say anything when she comes into the room." George said, clearly having made that mistake before. Harry looked around. There was five of them sitting there in total.

"Anyone else supposed to be here?" They shrugged.

"Percy and Dad had to go to work, go knows why. Bill and Fleur may come, they may not. Mum doesn't care because 'Fleur's pregnant, and she needs her rest.'" George mimicked, and Harry sighed. They sat in silence, before Hermione and Ron walked in. Ron looked behind him, before whispering.

"What's up with her?" They shook their heads, and sat down. After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley came in with her coat on.

"I have to go somewhere really quick, so all of you, just stay here. Make yourselves at home, I'll be back soon." She left without another word, and everyone looked at each other. Ron looked at Charlie.

"How long are you here?"

"Two weeks." Ron nodded.

"We give her half an hour and then we leave." Hermione rolled her eyes but everyone agreed.

"You're just going to leave? Your brother is in town. You should be spending time with him." Charlie looked at Natalie.

"We can spend time together in a few days. Me and Nat were going to spend time by ourselves today, but then mum said that we had to be here." Harry sighed.

"Well, if you guys want to spend the day together, we could just leave now." They all looked at him and agreed. Everyone stood up and said their goodbyes, parting ways. Harry and Ginny apparated to an area by their house, hidden from sight.

"You want to take a walk?" She smiled and nodded, taking his hand. They walked around Godrics Hallow for a while, and Ginny stopped.

"It's snowing." Harry looked up. He smiled and looked back at Ginny. She had snowflakes in her hair, and the smile that was on her face made his heart melt. He walked over, and kissed her. She looked at him and smiled.

"What was that for?" He grinned.

"For being so amazing." She grinned up at him, but shook her head.

"But why'd you kiss me like that?" He shrugged.

"You deserve to be kissed like that." She kissed him, and they walked back to their house, hand in hand. Their block was relatively empty, but the neighbour they had met two nights was standing by his mailbox, checking what mail he had. He saw them and waved, and they waved back. They went inside, and headed back up to bed, doing nothing for the rest of the day. Around five o'clock, there was a knock on the door, and Ginny nudged Harry.

"Harry, wake up." He had fallen asleep, and as much as she hated to, she woke him up.

"What?" He groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Someone's at the door, go answer it." He huffed.

"Why do I have to answer it?" She grinned.

"Because you have pants on." He sighed, but went downstairs to answer it. Hermione and Ron stood there, shivering slightly.

"It's a bloody blizzard out here. Let us in, mate." He stood aside, and shut the door behind them. He walked into the kitchen, and sat down, rubbing his eyes.

"Mum's gone absolutely mental." He said, and Harry laughed once. Ginny came down, fully clothed now, and said hello. The three of them sat, and Harry rested his head on his arms.

"What's wrong Harry?" He sighed, and looked up at them.

"You two woke me up." Ron shook his head.

"Well, as I said before, she's gone crazy." Ginny looked confused.

"Who?"

"Mum." She smiled, getting up to get a drink.

"You two want anything?" They shook their heads.

"Harry?" He lifted his head up.

"Yeah?"

"Want anything?" He shook his head and rested it back on his arms. Ron continued talking.

"So, it happened after we left. Me and Hermione went to get some breakfast, then went back to her place. Well, we were just, sitting there," Harry laughed.

"Sure, sitting there." Hermione poked his arm. Ron glared at him then continued.

"Well, there's a knock on the door, so I go to answer it, and mum is standing there. So I let her in, and Hermione had gone inside because of" Ron glanced at Hermione.

"reasons. So she looks kind of angry, and Hermione comes out." Ginny sat down, and saw Harry was barely staying awake. She pinched him, and he jumped.

"Ow." Ron looked at him, but continued his story.

"So she starts getting all angry, and she asks why we all left. So I told her the truth." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"And the truth you told was?" Hermione answered for him.

"He said that everyone wanted to wait, but you said we should just leave." Harry groaned and leaned his head back.

"So you blamed it on Harry?" Ron shrugged sheepishly.

"Not exactly. I also mentioned George. She was still all angry, but now I think she went to hunt him down, and she may come after you soon." Harry shook his head, and looked at him.

"How long ago was this?" Ron shrugged.

"An hour maybe." Harry groaned again.

"I just want to sleep." He rested his head on his arms again, and Ginny sighed.

"You've been sleeping for four hours. How could you possibly be tired?" He shrugged.

"I just am." They sat there for a minute, and then there was a knock on the door.

"I'm going back to sleep." Harry stood up, and Ginny grabbed his arm.

"No you are not. Sit down." Harry groaned, but sat. Hermione looked at him, and he looked up at her.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." Ginny came back with Mrs. Weasley, and they sat at the table with them.

"'Ello." Harry sounded tired, and his face showed it. Ginny poked his side, and he jumped.

"Will you stop with that?" She smiled.

"Wake up." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Mrs. Weasley looked at him.

"What?" She raised her eyes. He looked around, and Ron looked away.

"Couldn't help but notice how tired you are." He nodded, not really sure what was going to happen.

"Well, why is that?" He looked confused, but answered.

"Well, I got to bed really late last night, and woke up pretty early this morning." Ginny rolled her eyes, at least he told most of the truth. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"And why'd you go to bed so late?" He glanced at Ginny.

"Cleaning. I was cleaning." Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ginny looked away. Ron made a quick face of disgust, but kept a relatively straight face. She sighed.

"Well, alright. I just wanted everyone to spend time with Charlie." Ginny frowned.

"He's in town for two weeks. We can spend lots of time with him before he leaves." Mrs. Weasley cocked her head.

"He told me that he was leaving in two days." Ginny looked away.

"I guess he had a change of plans." Ron nodded.

"Change of plans." He said, and Harry coughed. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Ginny grinned.

"We thought you wanted to say something." He frowned.

"I coughed." He stood up, and stretched his back. He leaned against the counter, and looked around. They were still watching him.

"What?" A look of pain came across Ron's face, but no one said anything, so he sighed and went into the other room.

"His eyes. They're red again." Ron said, and Ginny nodded.

"He doesn't like it. That's why I kicked you so you wouldn't say anything." Ron gave her a look.

"I wouldn't have said anything, I was waiting for someone else to bring it up." Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"How about we have dinner." Ginny nodded, and stood up.

"I can cook mum, it's not a problem." Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"No, it's alright Ginny." For the past few months, she had started to get depressed, as there was only her husband to cook for. She loved cooking for a lot of people, but all of her children had moved out. Ginny shrugged, and sat back down.

"Oh, I wanted to ask Harry a question. I'll be right back." Hermione stood up, and left the room. She walked into the living room, expecting Harry to be there, but he wasn't. She search the entire first floor, before returning to the kitchen.

"I can't find him." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"We don't have that big of a house, how did you lose him?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I didn't lose him." Ginny grinned.

"He probably went back to sleep. He's been so lazy today." The four of them enjoyed dinner, and Hermione and Ron left soon after. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat in the living room to talk, and she noticed she kept eyeing her necklace.

"Mum, here. It will do you some good." She took the necklace off, and handed it to her mother. Mrs. Weasley held it in her hand, and Ginny left the room. She heard her mother cry, but went upstairs. She went into the master bedroom, and Harry was sleeping still. She sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, watching his chest rise and fall. She laid down next to him, and a few minutes later, her mother came into the room.

"Ginny, thank you." She stood up, and took the necklace from her mother. She gave her a hug, and Mrs. Weasley left. She set the necklace down on her bedside table, and laid back down.

"Hello Ginny." Harry opened his eyes, green once more. She smile and poked his chest.

"You couldn't have stayed awake to talk with us?" He smiled, closing his eyes.

"I'm so tired. I feel like I could sleep forever." Ginny curled up next to him.

"You better not, we wouldn't be able to spend time together." He wrapped his arms around her, and the two of them fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were throwing a New Year's party at their house, so of course they went. There was a huge turnout, and everyone was having fun. Ginny said it reminded her of the last day of Hogwarts, and Harry agreed. That party had been fun, but this was much bigger. They rang in the New Year, 1999 gone, and 2000 there. The party lasted until after four am, before all of the guests went home. While they had a great year, they were ready to make 2000 an even better one.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but here's the next one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Auror training. It would start at the beginning of March. Quidditch training. That would start at the beginning of April. And Ginny was scared about both. January passed by quickly, and it was February twelfth. Harry had been making plans for Valentine's Day, and was keeping it a secret from Ginny. She had been out, reconnecting with friends, which gave him time to set the day up. When she woke up on the fourteenth, she went downstairs to find Harry, a delicious breakfast, and a dozen roses.

"Harry, the flowers a beautiful. Thank you." He smiled and kissed her. They spent the day together, and she had thought that they were spending the day by themselves, so she had fallen asleep with her head on Harry's chest. She woke up, and there was a box on the bed next to her. She opened it up, and a black dress was inside, with a note.

_'I planned a dinner for two in London.'_

That was all that was on the paper, so she got up and got ready. The dress was beautiful, but she couldn't find any earrings. She gave up looking, and put on a diamond necklace, and went downstairs. Harry was standing there in a suit and tie, holding a small box. She smiled and walked over to him, and he handed it to her.

"I hope you like them." It was a pair of diamond earrings. She smiled and put them on, and he took her hand, leading her outside.

"We aren't using magic?" He shook his head, and pulled the car keys out of his pocket.

"We aren't that far from London, so I thought we could talk a drive." She smiled, and got into the passenger side. He turned the car on and grinned.

"Do you want the hood down?" She grinned and nodded, and soon they were on the road, the wind blowing past them. They arrived at the restaurant an hour later, and the valet parked the car. It was very fancy, and they were seated to their table right away.

"Harry, this place is so, perfect." He shrugged.

"I thought you would like it." She smiled and looked around.

"It's so fancy though. I would have been fine just staying at home." He smiled.

"I wanted to give you the best." Their drinks came, and they ordered, Ginny feeling a bit out of place. They finished dinner, and left soon after, getting the car from the valet.

"Can we drive around for a bit?" He nodded. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind rush past her. A few minutes later, she put her hand on his arm.

"There. Let's take a walk in the park." He smiled, and parked near the curb. She grabbed his hand, and they walked through the park. There was fresh snow on the ground, and it was lightly dusted onto the trees. There was lights on around the park, but the stars were shining brightly.

"It's snowing again." He said, and she grinned upwards. She let go of his hand, and walked towards a frozen fountain. She sat down on the edge, and Harry smiled at her.

"This has been an amazing day." He sat next to her and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him, and she put her hand on his back. Within a few seconds, he felt the snow slide down his back, and he jumped up.

"Agh, that's cold!" He managed to get the snow out of his shirt, all while Ginny sat laughing.

"Snow is wonderful." She got up and went towards him, and lent down and grab some snow.

"Don't you dare Harry." He threw the snowball, and she laughed. He walked towards her, and gave her a kiss, and she crushed snow on top of his head. They grinned at each other, and kissed once more.

"Look at them Frank. Enjoying their Valentine's Day having fun together. Why don't we have fun anymore?" Harry looked over at the old couple sitting on a bench near the fountain.

"Diane, we're eighty years old. We can't handle having fun like them anymore." Ginny grinned up at him.

"You know, we can have a lot of fun later, when we get home." She whispered, and he smiled.

"I bet we can, I just hope you aren't too cold." She looked at him with a confused look, and quickly screaming when he put the snow down her back. Ginny got the snow off her back, and looked at him before laughing. They walked hand in hand, past the old couple, back to the car, and drove home. They spent the rest of Valentine's Day in bed, having the fun she said they would have.

* * *

><p>The rest of February went by quickly, and Ginny found herself getting more and more anxious. March first was the day he would start training. And while she knew he would be safe for now, she couldn't help but worry what would happen after training. He would be out on the field, and that scared her.<p>

"Hey." Harry walked in, where he had been she did not know. He saw her face, and frowned.

"Are you okay?" She sighed, and shook her head. He sat next to her and held her, and she started to cry into his shoulder.

"You're starting training tomorrow. And that worries me." He sighed, and they sat in silence. He leaned away from her.

"It's training. I'm going to be safe. Nothing is going to happen to me." Tears ran down her face.

"It's not training that worries me. It's after." He sighed again.

"I can handle myself. And if they don't think I can, they'll teach me how to keep myself safe. I promise you, nothing will happen." She looked at him.

_How can he be so calm? He isn't worried about what might happen?_

She leaned against him. She heard his heart beating and closed her eyes.

_I never want to hear this sound stop._

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Ministry, and was swarmed with reporters. He kept walking, the crowd of people following along with him, begging him to talk. He kept his mouth shut, and ignored the bright flashes of light in his face. He reached Auror headquarters, and the group scattered away.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Potter. So nice to meet you. My name is Jacob Hyland. I'll be training you for the next few months." Harry shook his hand, and Jacob took him on a tour of headquarters. After the tour, he brought him to the training room.

"For the first few days, I'll be assessing your skills. Then after we're done with that, we'll get onto the real training." Harry was the only new trainee, so all of Jacob's attention was focused on training him.

"Alright, we're going to test your magical strength. Come at me with the first spell that comes into your mind." Harry nodded, and pointed his wand at him.

"Three. Two. One." His wand flew out of his hand, and Harry caught it. His body was jolted back a few feet. He looked up at Harry.

"What spell was that?" He was asked, taking his wand back.

"Expelliarmus." Jacob looked at him in awe.

"I've never been hit with that spell and have it push me back." Harry grinned.

"Can you do other spells with that amount of power?" Harry nodded. Jacob looked at his wand.

"That's incredible. Now, I've been informed that you can do something else?" Harry looked confused, so he enlightened him.

"That you can do magic without your wand. That's what happened the night you were attacked." Harry nodded again. Jacob grinned.

"Show me then. Do the same spell, just without your wand." Harry set his wand on the ground, away from the two of them, and looked at him.

"Three. Two. One." His wand went flying from him, back into Harry's hand. He was excited. He walked over to him, grinning.

"That's incredible. What else can you do?" Harry smiled.

"Everything. Well, I haven't tried the Unforgivable Curses, but I can do everything else, and also apparate." Jacob was still grinning.

"I want you to try them." Harry frowned.

"I don't think I'd be able to." It was Jacob's turn to frown.

"Why not?" Harry sighed.

"I would only be able to use the Imperius curse, the other two I can't. I can't bring myself to inflict pain on another human being if there is no purpose to." Jacob nodded.

"I see. Well, let's hope there isn't a day where you have to use either of those curses." Harry thought back, remembering the times he had used two of the three curses.

"Even if you won't, or can't, use those three curses, not needing to use your wand will be a great plus on some missions." Jacob continued putting him through tests, assessing his physical and magical strengths. He was still in awe about Harry not needing his wand, but kept that to himself. He sent him home after quite a few tests, wanting him to come back the next morning.

"I'll be testing your mentality tomorrow. Try not to go insane overnight." Harry grinned, and left. He was mobbed yet again by reporters. And yet again, he walked through them, saying not one word.

* * *

><p>"Hello Harry." Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen, a stack of papers next to Hermione. He smiled at them, grabbing a drink before sitting down with them.<p>

"Oh, these are for you to look over. We have fourteen investment offers, and it's up to you to choose which ones we invest with." She pushed the stack of papers over to him, and he looked at her.

"Fourteen?" She nodded, and he began looking through them.

"So, how was your day?" He smiled.

"Not bad. I was tested on my magical and physical strengths. That's it really." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"I told you he wouldn't be in any danger." He grinned.

"Still worried?" She gave him a look. He laughed before looking back down at the papers.

"So what did you two do today?" Ginny sighed.

"Worried. That's really it." Hermione shook her head.

"I went to Gringotts to get these papers, then came here to find Ginny worrying." He nodded. They chatted back and forth while Harry was reading over the investments, and Ginny started cooking dinner.

"That's all of them, right?" Hermione nodded.

"So, some of them are muggle companies? I mean, some of the offers seemed like that." She nodded again.

"Well, I feel these would be good investments." He picked up four files, and handed them to Hermione. She nodded, looking them over briefly.

"Okay. I'll drop these off a Gringotts." She picked up the rest of the files, and put her coat on.

"You aren't staying to eat?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I have Ron to cook for. He can't make a meal to save his life." She said goodbye and left, leaving the couple alone.

"Which investments did you pick?" He sighed.

"Hopefully good ones."

* * *

><p>Harry began to get used to the training, noticing how much stronger he was getting each week. Soon it was almost April, and Ginny was getting ready for her first day of training. The Blaze 100 was still the fastest broom on the market, and the whole Harpies team had them, unlike some of the other teams. While his sister was going to play for a rival team, Ron refused to start rooting for them, and was staying loyal to the Cannons. The rest of their family were against him, becoming lifelong fans. While she was preparing herself for the rough training ahead of her, she noticed that Harry was coming home completely exhausted most days.<p>

"Long day of training?" He had just walked in, rubbing his arm. She had looked up from her cooking, and he waved it off.

"Just pulled a muscle in my arm, not a big deal." She rolled her eyes. Not a big deal, but she was still worrying about him every day. He was pretty excited, learning new spells and getting stronger magically and physically. The only thing Ginny liked about auror training was that Harry's body was starting to tone out, so she considered that the only upside. He sat down at the table, giving her a smile.

"Ready for your first day of training tomorrow?" She shrugged.

"I guess." She sounded distant, and he knew something was nagging her. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, happy and scared.

"What?" She turned to face towards him.

"I'm going to be at quidditch practice and games, I won't know if you're okay." He smiled.

"Well, if you keep worrying over what I'm doing, you won't be able to have any fun." She wrapped her arms around him.

"But I want to know that you're gonna come home every day, so we can have fun together." She leaned her head against his chest.

"I'll figure something out, don't worry. And as I've said, it's just training. I'm not going on any adventures yet." She grinned. Adventures. He always looked to the good side.

"Well, when you start going on your adventures, I'm going to be a lot more worried." They ate dinner without any more talk of being scared, and Harry looked at his watch. He looked up and smiled, a sly look on his face.

"Well Mrs. Potter, that was delicious." She grinned, waving her wand and easily putting the dishes in the sink. She could worry about that later.

"If I do say so myself, it was. So what would you like to do now?" She tossed her hair in front of her face, and leaned her head on her hands, a childish playfulness in her eyes.

"Well, I could escort you to bed."

"And maybe you can stay the night?" He smiled harder, and he carried her up the stairs to their room.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up early, her stomach in knots. She always got nervous. She may have made herself come off as tough when growing up, but behind that she was always scared. She glanced over at Harry, running her eyes over his sleeping face. He turned over, and she sighed. She didn't really want to get up and leave the bed, but she did. She spent an hour walking around the house and getting ready, waiting for Harry to get up all the while. He came down when she was cooking breakfast, and she gave him a small smile.<p>

"Good morning." He gave her a kiss and poured himself some coffee. She resumed her cooking, and he leaned against the counter.

"Ready for your first day?" She looked at him.

"It's just training, nothing for me to worry about." He frowned.

"I can tell it is worrying you though." She shook her head nervously.

"It isn't. Trust me." He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his hug.

"It's okay if you're nervous. Everyone is." She sighed, and let him hold her for a few more seconds. She shook her head again, and resumed cooking.

"I'm not nervous about something so small. It's just training. It's not like it's an actual game or anything. And even then I won't be nervous." Harry laughed quietly.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that now." She shot him a look. They enjoyed breakfast together, but since he started at ten, she left before him. He gave her a hug before she left, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be nervous!" He called as she left, and she rolled her eyes. She arrived on the pitch a few minutes later, before the rest of the team. The only one who was there was the captain, Gwenog Jones. She greeted Ginny with a hug.

"Um, you must be Gwenog. I'm Ginny-" She cut her off.

"No need for formal introductions, we both know each other anyways. I'm happy to introduce you to the rest of the team though. When they arrive that is." Ginny grinned. They made small talk, the rest of the team slowly trickling in. Ginny recognized few of them, most of them being new to the team. Angelina grinned and ran over to Ginny when she saw her.

"You're on the team also?" Ginny nodded.

"The surprise is mutual. I had no idea you were going to be here." Angelina grinned.

"I was signed at the end of the summer."

"Same. I guess it's good because we'll get to hang out more." She laughed, joining in on the conversation before the rest of the team showed up. Once they were all there, Gwenog lined them up, and called their names out.

"Erin Connelly?" A red head at the far end of the line held up her hand. Gwenog nodded.

"Say here when you're called, got that ladies?" They all nodded.

"Jessica Britcher?"

"Here."

"Valmai Morgan?"

"Here."

"Angelina Johnson? Delly MacDonald? Ginny Potter?" Three unified heres confirmed their names. She nodded again.

"And me, so that makes seven. I want you all to look at each other. Remember each other's faces and names. This is your team, and your family. If you don't like someone in your family, then that's too damn bad." Everyone looked at each other, and exchanged small smiles.

"Now today, instead of starting to practice right away, our team manager wants us to get fitted for our team robes and get our brooms checked. So if you would all follow me to the locker room." Ginny looked around, decided that everyone looked pretty nice, and her worries went away. Into the locker room they went, and they spent the day getting measured and prodded. They all quickly became friends, and soon they were being let home for the day.

"So how's George?" Angelina and Ginny were walking to the end of the field.

"Good. I can tell he's still a bit, you know, depressed, but other than that he really is good. How's Harry?"

"Oh, still the same Harry. His new job is definitely getting him a bit buffer." Angelina grinned.

"I bet you like that, don't you?" Ginny laughed.

"Well yes, but the rest of his job is still a bit iffy for me." She nodded.

"Being an Auror is pretty dangerous. I mean, he could get killed at any time. Plus he might be away a lot." She looked over at Ginny's worried face, and smiled.

"But nothing will happen to Harry. He can handle himself." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for calming my nerves." She threw her arm around her worrying friend.

"Don't worry about him. He is the Chosen One after all. The one you should be worrying about is your brother. Apparently he got into another fight with his fiancé." Ginny groaned.

"What did he do this time?" She shrugged.

"Something about a guest list." Ginny groaned again.

"They already fought about that. Ron still pissed she's inviting Krum?" She nodded.

"Oh, George invited me to the Burrow this morning. He said your mum is cooking for everyone. I assume you and Harry are coming?" Ginny nodded.

"She must've told him. I'll stop at home, but see you later then."

Harry was walking back from the store, having just grabbed some milk. Ginny caught up with him, wrapping her arm around him. He smiled.

"I'm guessing you had a good day?" She nodded.

"And you weren't nervous?" She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't nervous to begin with." She said, still denying it. His smile stayed as they walked back to their house together. They smiled at their neighbors, mostly just townsfolk, when they saw their neighbor Que approaching them.

"Hello Harry. Harry's wife." Ginny extended her hand. He shook it.

"Que Carr." She smiled.

"Ginny Potter." He turned back to Harry.

"So I found something interesting about you. I knew I had heard your name somewhere." Harry narrowed his eyes, and motioned for him to continue.

"Your parents were Lily and James Potter, weren't they?" Harry froze, but nodded.

"They died in that house explosion didn't they?" His face showed empathy, but his voice hinted at interest.

"I'm very sorry that happened, but I wanted to tell you, my family lived in the house next door." Harry looked surprised.

"Really? What a coincidence now that we're neighbors, huh?" Que smiled. He stopped at his driveway.

"Well, this is me. I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories." Harry shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay, you didn't. It is interesting to know you lived next to them." He nodded.

"Bye then. Nice meeting you Ginny." He ran inside, and Ginny glanced at Harry.

"He's a bit odd." Harry nodded, and they walked inside.

"So your mum invited us to the Burrow for dinner." Ginny set her bag down.

"I know, Angelina told me." He cocked his head slightly.

"Angelina? Like George's girlfriend Angelina?" Ginny nodded excitedly.

"She's on the team also." Harry smiled.

"So your team is pretty good then?" She smiled and nodded again.

"More like pretty awesome." She ran upstairs to get ready, and Harry waited at the kitchen table. He twitched his wand in his hand, thinking about what Que had said.

_Had he met them? I mean, he only seems about ten years older than me. He must have then. I wonder if he could tell me about them. Wait, did he know me? I guess he might have seen me a few times. I wonder what he can tell me about them._

Ginny came down within a few minutes, catching Harry deep in thought.

"Harry, ready to go?" He looked up at her and nodded.

"Something on your mind?" He shook his head, and they apparated together. Almost everyone was already there, and Mrs. Weasley seemed content. When everyone had sat down to eat however, she could see things that were different. Fleur was around eight months into her pregnancy, so almost everyone was fussing over her. Ron and Hermione seemed to be acting cold to each other, obviously another fight. Harry seemed to be thinking about something, keeping quiet and looking down at his plate. Ginny kept glancing over at him, but kept up the conversation with George about her and Angelina's first day. Percy was still in work mode, and like Harry was keeping quiet as he thought.

"Harry, can you pass the potatoes?" He jumped, but nodded. He handed them to Hermione, and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Everyone had gone quiet, and turned to him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. Just got a little lost in thought, that's all." Everyone went back to their conversations, but she continued her frowning.

"You look like there's something wrong." She said it a bit quieter, so only Ron and him had heard her this time, but he shook his head again.

"'Mione, he's fine, leave him alone." She gave him a look.

"Harry, please tell me if there's something wrong." He shook his head.

"It's just my thoughts that are worrying me. Nothing is going to happen." Ron looked at him.

"See, nothing. Just leave him." Hermione shot him another look.

"Hey Ron, I heard you were being a git again." Ron looked at his brother.

"Where'd you here that?" George grinned.

"Your fiancé." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"I deny everything." George grinned even harder.

"So Hermione, I really hope to get back in touch with Krum. He was quite talented. And funny. And tall and-" Ron gave him a look and everyone laughed.

"What? I'm just stating some things about him." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. He's as much as a git as you are." Ron huffed.

"I'm not sure if that was directed towards him or me." Dinner from then on was a bit more lighthearted, Harry still being the only one to not talk, as Percy had finally pulled himself away from work.

"So Harry, how are you enjoying working at the Ministry?" He asked, and Harry responded with a slight smile.

"I still find it weird that I work for the place that was so against me a few years ago." Percy laughed. Others had tuned in on their conversation, but continued their own.

"How has your job been?" Percy made a face.

"To be quite honest, it's starting to get boring. I make schedules and yell at the minister to keep to them." Harry grinned.

"At least you get to yell at the minister." They both chuckled.

"How's Penelope?"

"She's good. She got a promotion at work the other day, so she's happy about that." Mrs. Weasley listened to their conversation from down the table. Percy had still been distant from the family, even if it was two years after the war ended. Harry had finally gotten him to start talking with everyone, as the rest of the people on that end had jumped in to the conversation. He seemed pretty happy with everyone, even if he was boring them about work.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23, I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23<span>**

"A magical cell phone?" Ginny was just as confused as the goblins had been. Harry nodded, handing her the tiny box.

"But what's a cell phone?"

"It's a box that muggles use to talk with each other. But this is better. See, when you open it," He opened it like a book, and inside was a screen and some buttons.

"it has a little screen so you can see the person." She took it, and flipped it around in her hands a bit.

"And you can talk to people with this?" He nodded again, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you." He took his own out of his pocket, and held it up.

"You can set a name for yourself on each one. Then someone can add you to their list of contacts." She looked confused.

"List of people that you can call." She looked at the buttons.

"So what's my name set right now?"

"I set it as your name." She clicked a button, and a call menu popped up.

"Press the little button on the bottom." She clicked it, and Harry's face popped up onto the screen. She looked amazed, glancing at the screen and at Harry, and then back again.

"So, I can call like, anyone?" She asked, flipping the device over.

"So long as they have one." She grinned.

"This is absolutely brilliant." He smiled.

"I thought you would think so. I thought I would run it by you before we started mass producing them."

"Well, I love it. I give this an a plus." Harry grinned.

"I thought you would." She gave him a sly smile.

"Know what else I give an a plus?"

"What?" She stood up and stuck her hand out, slowly leading him upstairs.

"You." He grinned, and they went up to bed for the night.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke, jumping from the horrible dream she had been trapped in. She shook her head, trying to get the awful images out of her mind, and glanced over at Harry. He on the other hand was fast asleep, a small grin on his face. She sighed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It was quite early, but not so early she would try and fall back asleep. It was the beginning of May, so the sun would be up so anyways. She laid back down, snuggling up next to Harry, and tried to remember the dream she had, as she could only remember bits and pieces now. She had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen, but she pushed that into the back of her mind. She drifted in and out of sleep for another hour, before Harry woke up.<p>

"Hey sleepy head." He smiled at her, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" He said, sitting up and putting his glasses on to check the time. She sighed.

"About an hour." He yawned, and laid back down, groaning.

"What?"

"I have work today. This is the first time I don't want to go though." She let out a small laugh, but the bad feeling she had before started to creep back in.

"Maybe you should stay home then." He shook his head.

"Nah, I have to go." She frowned.

"But can't you take just one day off?" He shook his head again.

"I'm almost done with training. Might as well get it over with." She sighed, getting out of bed.

"Well, I'm gonna go make breakfast." He yawned and stretched.

"I'll be down eventually." Ginny went downstairs, starting some bacon and eggs, which were done by the time Harry came down.

"Smells delicious. But, I unfortunately need to leave." The anxiousness hit her, and her she frowned.

"What? Why?" He shrugged.

"I got a message from work. Jacob needs me there now. He didn't give me much details though."

"Oh. Well, call me later then, okay?" He nodded, and kissed her forehead.

"I promise I will. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too." He walked outside, looked around and apparated. When he got to auror headquarters, it was chaos. Jacob walked straight over, and lead him into a room with about 15 other people.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I hope you're up to fighting today." A blonde woman said, giving him an excited smile.

"That's Christina. She's in charge of this mission." Jacob whispered to him, and Harry nodded.

"Okay people, I'll brief you of our plan, and then we start moving out. We finally have our chance to take down one of the biggest groups of ex-Death Eaters. You all will be taking them down." She pointed to the wall, where around 30 pictures hung.

"These are the guys we've been watching for the past eight months. We recently got a tip that they were planning an attack on the ministry, in attempts to get to Mr. Potter." She motioned to Harry, and he raised his eyes.

"As of four hours ago, we found out this was true. And that they were planning to execute this attack tomorrow." A tall man standing next to Harry stopped her.

"Wait wait wait. How did we just find out about this?"

"Specifics of how we found out about it aren't important right now Jeffery. What specifics are important are the ones of this plan." He rolled his eyes, and she started going over the plan. Once they all had it down pat, they split up into their teams and headed out.

* * *

><p>Ginny went to practice, feeling very anxious. Angelina walked up to her, and threw her arm around her.<p>

"What's up with you today?" Ginny let out a shaky breath.

"Harry was called into work early this morning. Something important he said. Angelina squeezed her.

"Probably on a dangerous mission to take down some Voldemort worshippers." Ginny gave her a scared look. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just kidding Gin. He probably had to do some paperwork. He'll be fine." They went off to practice, and Ginny pushed the bad feelings away again. She decided to give Harry a call during lunch, but there was no answer. She frowned and tried again, but still no answer.

"Ginny, stop calling him. I told you he'd be fine." Angelina called out, and Ginny went and sat next to her.

"He isn't picking up." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"He got trapped in an avalanche of paperwork then. Just don't think about him and you'll be fine." She dragged Ginny off to practice yet again, and she kept her from calling him until the end of the day. Ginny and her had just finished changing when her phone rang. She hurriedly answered it, and someone's face she had never seen before popped up.

"Hello, are you Ginny?" Ginny nodded.

"Hi, my name is Mark. Harry asked me to call you."

"What's going on?" She asked, and Mark ran his fingers through his hair. The rest of her team walked over, intrigued by the situation.

"Well, details beside, we're at St. Mungo's. Harry's had a bit of an accident." Ginny went white and started to shake. She glanced at Angelina, who took the device out of her hands.

"Hello Mark, I'm Ginny's friend Angelina. Where should we come to?"

"The nurse at the front desk should tell you. Or just follow the trail of aurors and reporters." She nodded and said goodbye. She took Ginny's hand and pulled her along. They entered St. Mungo's, found which floor to go to, and went straight there. They quickly found Mark, and Angelina tapped his shoulder.

"Oh hello again. Harry's down the hall. Just tell the healers who you are and they should let you in to see him." Angelina thanked him and her and Ginny walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry, you two can't be here." Ginny shook her head.

"I'm Ginny Potter, Harry Potter's wife."

"Oh, you can go in then." Angelina said she would wait outside, and Ginny went inside. Harry looked up and grinned when she walked in, and she went straight over and hugged him.

"I've been worrying all day." She said, relived he was okay.

"I'm fine, just a bit bumped and bruised." A woman standing in the room snickered.

"You shattered every bone in your arm and broke three ribs. If that's what you call bumped and bruised, I'm afraid to see what hurt looks like." He rolled his eyes.

"Ginny, this is Christina. Christina, Ginny." The two woman exchanged smiles.

"It's nice to meet you." Ginny said.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Your husband is a real hero. He saved all of us today." Ginny looked at him, and he smiled meekly.

"Well, I had some help." She shook her head.

"Stop being humble. He protected us from being crushed from a falling building." Ginny raised her eyes.

"I hope no one got too hurt." Christina shook her head.

"He was the most banged up. He took a few curses here and there, but he also stopped a group of thirty Death Eaters. So, he wasn't hurt for nothing." A healer came into the room, and interrupted their conversation.

"Well Mr. Potter, you're good to go. Take it easy on the arm though." She smiled and left, and Christina stood up from her seat.

"I guess I need to get going also. You did good today, Potter. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future." She grinned at Ginny and left, and He stood up.

"I got the rest of the week off, I already did the paperwork I needed to."

"Already? How long have you been here?" He shrugged and looked at his watch.

"A few hours. But I just had to say what happened, so it was done within twenty minutes." They walked outside to Angelina, who was waiting patiently.

"I told you he'd be okay." Ginny huffed.

"I knew he was gonna get hurt. He's like a trouble magnet." Angelina and Harry laughed, and started to walk out.

"Oh shoot. Mum's expecting us at the Burrow. We don't need to go if you don't want to." Harry waved it off.

"Let's go. It'll be good to relax after the day I've had." Angelina was expected also, so they all apparated together. They were greeted with hugs and kisses when they got there, but Mr. Weasley and Percy knew what was going on at the ministry.

"I hope today wasn't too dangerous, Harry." Mr. Weasley said once they all sat down for dinner. Everyone stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to tell them what happened.

"We took down a few Death Eaters, that's all." Ron made a face.

"That's kind of ironic." Mrs. Weasley sighed, and Harry suddenly remembered what day it was.

"What's ironic?" Percy asked, before it hit him also. Everyone was quite for a moment, before Harry spoke again.

"Well, the less of them out there, the better. That's all that matters." The conversation moved on, but Mrs. Weasley was still quite. She had pushed it away, hoping to deal with the emotions the next day. It was May 4th, the anniversary of her son's death. She sighed, knowing that she would just have to deal with it, like she had for the past two years. Dinner continued on, the conversations away from the events of that day. They had just finished dessert and had moved into the living room when Fleur grabbed Bill's hand.

"Hmm?" He said, stopping his discussion to look at her.

"I think it's time." He looked confused.

"Time for what?" Ginny gasped.

"Really?" Fleur smiled and nodded. Bill looked at her and then back to Fleur, realizing what it was time for.

"Oh. Um. I have no idea what to do." He said, panic in his voice.

"You have to go to St. Mungo's." Mrs. Weasley said, keeping calm. He nodded, and stood up. He looked at his mom and dad.

"Can you two come with us?" They nodded and soon the four of them were on their way. After they left it was just Percy, George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"We should probably go with them, huh?" Ron said, and everyone nodded. Harry looked at Ginny, and she smiled. Back to St. Mungo's for the second time today. Though this time was for a good reason.

"Well, we could go in like, a half an hour." George said, getting cozy in his arm chair. Ginny looked at him, astounded.

"What if the baby is out by then?" He waved her off.

"She just went into labor. We've got a few hours, at least." She shook her head, but she to sat back in her chair.

"So Harry, how about telling us about your day?" Harry sighed.

"Well, when I got into work, everything was crazy. I was brought into a room with other aurors, and Christina, the woman who was in charge today, went over what we were going to do."

"And that was?" George asked, very interested.

"They found out that some ex-Death Eaters had grouped together, and were planning an attack on the ministry." Percy looked aghast.

"I'm glad you found out about it before it happened." He said, and Harry nodded.

"After she went through the plan, we split up into three groups, and we all apparated to the outside of some abandoned building. It turns out they had a lot of protection, so the second we got there they knew we were there."

"How many people were there?" Ron asked.

"Well, we knew there was at least thirty of them. But they also hired some people to stand guard. So there was maybe forty all together?" He said, counting it over in his head.

"Forty?" Ginny said, eyes wide. He nodded.

"We were able to get past their 'bodyguards', and moved in to where the main people were. That's where we started to get hurt." George stopped him.

"Did you get hit?" Harry nodded.

"I didn't see one of them, and they were able to throw me back into a wall. I hurt my arm."

"How hurt did you get?" Ron asked, prying for more details.

"He shattered all of the bones in his left arm and broke three ribs." Ginny answered. Ron looked at him in awe.

"Well, after I got up, a few of them started collapsing the building to try and get away." Ginny was the one who stopped him this time.

"Is that what Christina was talking about?" He nodded again.

"Yeah. I put a shield up to protect the rest of my group. When the building was done crashing down, I took it off, and we went in the direction that they had ran. Turns out the group that moved in on the other side was able to catch all of the ones that got out. But a few of them got trapped when the building fell."

"Did they die?" George asked, and Ginny gave her brother a look.

"George." He looked at her.

"What? I mean, they deserve to." She rolled her eyes.

"None of them died, but a few of them are pretty hurt. They're either in auror custody or in St. Mungo's." All of them looked at him grinning.

"That's pretty epic." George said, and everyone agreed.

"So that's it? They get put in Azkaban now?" Hermione asked, and he nodded.

"Good. They deserve to be there." Percy said, a hint of disgust in his voice. He was still outraged about what had happened to his brother two years ago, but knowing the people responsible for doing it were being put away, and possibly being sentenced to death, made it feel like his death was being avenged. They moved the conversation away from Harry's adventure, and started talking about Fleur.

"What do you think the baby's gonna be?" Angelina asked, and all of them thought about it for a minute.

"Boy." George said, and Ron and Ginny agreed.

"I think it's gonna be a girl." Harry said, and Hermione and Percy nodded.

"Hmm, half and half, huh?" Angelina said, and everyone nodded.

"What do you think?" George asked her.

"Girl." He smirked.

"Care to place a wager on that?" She grinned.

"You bet. Fifty galleons to the person who's right."

"You're on." Ginny looked at the two of them and shook her head.

"You're really betting on what gender the baby will be?" He looked at her.

"Why, got a problem with it little sis?" She shrugged.

"Not as long as I'm allowed in." He laughed.

"Anyone else?" Harry and Ron joined in, leaving Hermione and Percy.

"C'mon Hermione, it's just a little fun." Ron said, and she made a face.

"Nope. I'm okay." He sighed, and turned back to George.

"So if we get it, Harry and you owe us each fifty. But if you guys get it, which is unlikely, we pay you guys." They all grinned and shook on it.

"And what do you mean by unlikely?" Angelina asked.

"Well, I've never lost a bet, so it's unlikely I'll lose." She laughed.

"Get ready to eat your words then." They sat around and chatted for a bit, before deciding to head to the hospital. By that time, it was almost midnight, and they were all a bit sleepy, but it was nothing that coffee couldn't fix. When they got there, there was not yet a baby, but there were chairs in the hallway for them to sit in while some of the group went to see Fleur. Bill was panicking even more then when he had left, so they decided to try and calm him down.

"Ready to be a dad soon?" George said, handing him a cup of coffee, which he drank in one sip.

"Not at all." Harry grinned.

"Don't be nervous. Just think of getting to hold your daughter or son after this is over." He said, and Bill gave him a look.

"I'm past the point of being nervous. I was nervous when Fleur told me she was pregnant. I'm more like freaking out because I have no idea what I'm doing." Harry and George sighed, knowing their efforts would be futile. They decided to just wait, and after about two hours, Angelina went home, and George went with her. Another hour went by, and then Fleur had her baby daughter at almost three o'clock in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went in to see their granddaughter first, and then Harry and Ginny went in.

"Her name is Victoire Weasley." Ginny and Harry smiled at the sleeping newborn as Fleur held her. They spent a few minutes with her before going back out into the hallway to let the rest of the family meet her. After they all said hello, they congregated back together.

"George finally lost a bet." Ron said, smirking but still looking down as he had just lost a hundred galleons.

"What bet?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione answered her.

"George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Angelina had a bet on what the gender of what the baby would be." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, Ginny, and Ron with a stern look, and Ginny shot Hermione a dirty look for ratting them out.

"You really bet on the gender of your niece?" She said, a bit angrily.

"We were bored, mum." Ron said, shrugging.

"That isn't a good reason to bet on the gender of your niece!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me. I just lost a hundred galleons." She shook her head.

"And that's why you don't do it." As it was late, they all said their goodbyes and headed to their respective homes. They were going to meet at the cemetery Fred was buried at later that day, so they needed their rest. Harry sighed when he walked through the door, happy to be home.

"I hope you know I'm not giving you that fifty galleons." Ginny said as they got into bed. Harry smiled.

"I know. But maybe you can pay me in a different way?" She laughed and kissed him, and then gave him his fifty galleons in a different way.

* * *

><p>The next day, the entire family met at the cemetery, and stood close to each other as they visited Fred's grave. Ginny leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder, not crying, but still sad that her brother was not there with them. She knew he was at peace, having talked to him using the resurrection stone. She had it around her neck as they stood there, but didn't use it. Everyone stood there, not knowing what to say. George stepped forwards and whispered a few words, talking as if his brother were still there, wiped a tear away from his eye, and then went to stand back with his family, a small sad smile on his face. Mrs. Weasley was quietly crying, before she sighed and started to walk away. They all said their goodbyes to their lost family member, before heading back to the Burrow to spend a few hours together.<p>

Mrs. Weasley excused herself the moment she stepped in, leaving the rest of the family to be by herself. They sat down at the kitchen table, none of them knowing what to say. There was still a piece of them missing without Fred there, but they were happy they had one another.


End file.
